Loupgaroutisme
by Fred et George
Summary: Aucun changement à l'histoire, on a juste réparer les chapitres Y'en a qui ont les pieds froids, y'en a qui font du bruit en mangeant, y'en a qui sont nul aux échecs, moi, je suis un loupgarou ! Chacun son truc, c'est tout !
1. Note

N/A : Juste pour signaler à tous ceux qui nous ont écrit pour nous dire que notre histoire est pleine de signes étranges, nous l'avons rééditée et elle est totalement lisible maintenant ! ^_^

Ca fait bizarre de retoucher à celle-là. C'est notre première histoire quand même… Ca nous a prit beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire… Bon, vous allez nous dire que ça nous prend du temps pour écrire TOUTES nos histoires. Certes, vous n'avez pas tort, mais elle, on y tenait particulièrement à cœur. C'était notre première idée, notre première histoire. C'était une esquisse qu'on a envoyé à (french) Padfoot pour lui donner une idée du genre d'idée qu'on avait et de la façon dont on écrivait. Elle avait écrit un truc sur le forum du Grimoire d'Harry Potter et on avait pensé à écrire en duo… enfin, trio avec elle. On était trop timide pour publier tout seul… Et pas tout à fait certain qu'on avait le talent… On l'est toujours pas mais nos histoires semblent plaire quand même et ça nous fait **_Extrêmement_** plaisir ! Ca fait déjà deux ans de ça… C'est loin !

Cette histoire devait être courte au départ. Maximum trois ou quatre chapitres, incluant l'épilogue et tout. C'est dingue comme on se perd dans les dédales de notre imaginations ! ^_^  
On aimerait le faire plus souvent et passer plus de temps à le faire mais on a pas tout le temps qu'on voudrait pour le faire… C'est triste. Peut-être qu'on jour on aura la chance d'écrire toute la journée mais bon… 

Enfin bref, on voulait juste vous dire qu'on a réparé Loup-Garoutisme !

Et merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire et qui l'ont aimé et qui nous ont laisser un review !  
Et on espère que si des nouveaux viennent de la lire, merci d'avoir prit du temps pour le faire !! 

MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI !!


	2. Par un matin joli

Loup-Garoutisme

A/N L'histoire n'a aucun changement. C'est juste qu'elle est devenue illisible alors on a rééditer les chapitres !  
Nous sommes désolés si certain attendaient une suite ou quoi que ce soit… Mais au pire, relisez-la ! ^_^

**1- Par un matin joli...******

- Rrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmuuuuuuuuussssssssss !!!!!

C'est en sursautant que Remus Lupin revint sur terre. Il leva vivement les yeux de son assiette, manquant de renverser le verre qu'il tenait distraitement à la main. Assit en face de lui, presque couché sur la table de Gryffondor, Sirius Black le regardait dans les yeux tout en claquant des doigts à deux centimètres de son visage. Remus tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite pour regarder James Potter, assis juste à coté de Sirius, et se rendit compte qu'il le fixait lui aussi, la tête relevée pour le voir à travers ses lunettes qui avaient glissé sur son nez. Juste en face de James, Peter Pettigrow, sa cuillère de porridge immobilisée à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, le regardait aussi. De l'autre coté de Sirius, Catherine White passait sans cesse son regard de Remus à Sirius, comme si elle attendait qu'une bombe explose. Finalement, le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers la gauche pour plonger son regard dans deux grands yeux verts brillants. Tous ses amis le regardaient pour une raison inexplicable mais qui semblait les inquiéter fortement. Il refit un tour de table du regard, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien se passer mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, une main douce se posa sur son bras gauche.

- Remus, est-ce que ça va ?  Ca doit bien faire 5 minutes que Sirius essaie de te parler, demanda Lily Evans, d'une voix basse et calme. 

- Euh… Oui… Oui… J'étais… 

- Dans la lune ? demanda Sirius en souriant vaguement.

Remus avala difficilement et se força à sourire à son tour. 

- Ouais, on pourrait dire ça comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Sirius ?

Il fut soulagé de voir Sirius s'appuyer sur le dossier de sa chaise, que Peter mangeait finalement son porridge et que Catherine se remettait à regarder autour pour repérer les mâles potentiellement intéressants. Il avait réussi à faire passer le malaise une fois de plus.

- Oh, je voulais savoir si tu voulais faire les qualifications pour l'équipe de Quidditch l'an prochain ! demanda Sirius d'un ton désinvolte. 

- Je ne pense pas, je ne suis pas très doué sur un balai ! Répondit-il s'efforçant de rire. 

  


- Je ne suis pas d'accord, tu te débrouilles bien quand même ! Tu pourrais toujours essayer ! Tu n'as rien à perdre ! Répliqua James d'un ton enjoué.

Remus tourna la tête vers lui et comprit tout de suite que si il avait berné une bonne partie de ses amis, il n'avait pas réussi à tous les avoir. Parce que ce n'était pas la première fois que Remus avait un comportement étrange. Et c'était justement ce à quoi il pensait avant que Sirius ne l'interrompe. Pour la trois cent quatre-vingt douze millième fois, au moins, depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, il faisait le point à savoir si il devait leur dire la vérité avant qu'ils ne la découvrent par eux même. Les résultats de ses introspections revenaient toujours à la même conclusion. « Que tu leur dises toi-même où qu'ils le découvrent tout seuls ne changera pas le résultat. Profite donc tu temps que tu as ». Mais plus les mois avançaient, plus longue était la liste de ses mensonges, moins cette conclusion ne lui plaisait. Ils lui faisaient confiance. Ils étaient ses amis. Comment pouvait-il leur mentir ? Comment pouvait-il leur cacher quelque chose d'aussi important ?

À vrai dire, il s'étonnait d'avoir réussi à leur faire avaler ses histoires aussi longtemps. Quoi qu'il se doutait que depuis le milieu de l'année dernière, leur première année, James, Sirius et Lily faisaient semblant de croire les explications mal habiles qu'il leur donnait. Mais ils ne posaient pas plus de question et Lupin s'en accommodait. Ils comprenaient qu'il y avait quelque chose dont Remus n'avait pas envie de parler et ils respectaient son choix. Ses amis étaient intelligents… Très intelligents. Ils allaient bien finir par percer eux-même son secret. Et à ce moment, il perdrait leur confiance et leur amitié. Lupin ne voyait pas comment il pourrait en être autrement. Étant ce qu'il était, personne n'accepterait d'être son ami en toute bonne foi. Peu d'adultes lui faisaient confiance alors comment des enfants pourraient le faire ? Même si ces enfants étaient ses meilleurs amis. Invariablement, ils lui tourneraient le dos. Toutes les nuits, Remus priait pour que ce ne soit pas trop tôt. Il détestait mentir à ses amis, les seuls amis qu'il ait jamais eu, mais il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu faire autrement. Il voulait les garder le plus longtemps possible, pour savoir ce que c'est que d'être heureux, même pour quelqu'un comme lui. 

Il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant James le regarder. Il avait finalement remonté ses lunettes et le fixait avec ses yeux perçant. James allait y penser. James allait savoir. James allait le dire et Remus ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir. 

- Oh, c'est gentil de ta part, James, mais personnellement, je ne crois pas ! répondit Remus avec un sourire qui ne se rendit pas jusqu'à ses yeux. 

- Tu es défaitiste, mon ami, lui répondit Lily. 

Tout en parlant, elle avait augmenté la pression de sa main sur le bras de Lupin. Il tourna la tête vers elle et comprit aussitôt, à la lueur de ses yeux, qu'il n'avait pas réussit à l'avoir non plus.

Si James et Sirius étaient réputés pour être inséparable, c'était aussi le cas de Remus et Lily. Ils faisaient tout en équipe et se comprenaient à merveille. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans le regard émeraude de Lily. Il aimait sa douceur et sa compréhension et elle appréciait son côté calme et réservé. Certains pensaient qu'ils feraient un joli couple mais, outre le fait que James se renfrognait inexplicablement chaque fois que quelqu'un émettait cette hypothèse, Remus savait que jamais ce ne saurait être possible. Jamais il ne pourrait imposer sa situation à quelqu'un d'autre. Et, de toute façon, Lily était pour lui une excellente amie, mais seulement une amie et il savait que cela ne changerait jamais. Certains sont faits pour être amis, d'autre pour être amants. Lily et Remus étaient faits pour être amis. De plus, il se doutait que la jeune fille avait un certain penchant pour les cheveux noir en bataille. 

Mais pour l'instant, en regardant ses grands yeux verts, en y voyant de l'inquiétude et de la compréhension, il ne put que frissonner intérieurement en envisageant le dégoût qui y serait bientôt. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis secoua la tête pour sortir son cerveau du brouillard qui y régnait. 

- Enfin, peut importe. Je verrais, peut-être que j'irais ! finit-il par dire d'un ton qu'il voulut convaincant.

- Mouais… Avec un peu plus de d'entraînement, tu pourrais devenir bon acteur, mon pote ! déclara Sirius, tout sourire. Bon, il faut y aller, sinon on va être en retard et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée !

- C'est quel cours déjà ? demanda Peter, qui avait toujours tendance à ne pas se souvenir de son horaire.

Catherine, dit Cathy, détourna finalement son regard du capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle pour répondre à la question de Peter. La jeune fille avait un don particulier pour regarder partout, surtout la gente masculine, tout en suivant une conversation sans problème. 

- Défense contre les forces du mal... annonça Cathy d'un ton lugubre.

Défense contre les forces du mal aurait pu être un cours intéressant mais le professeur Spite était plutôt antipathique. Il semblait en vouloir à tous ses élèves de ne pas avoir eu à affronter toutes les difficiles épreuves qu'il avait lui-même dû traverser pendant sa carrière d'explorateur. Il avait tout particulièrement une dent contre les Gryffondor, deuxième année. Un jour, tandis que Spite expliquait, pour la centième fois, à quel point il avait souffert et que les jeunes et innocents élèves qu'ils étaient avaient de la chance de vivre en sécurité, Sirius avait judicieusement fait remarquer, sur un ton plutôt agressif, qu'il n'aurait eu qu'à changer de métier plus tôt si cela ne faisait pas son bonheur. Après avoir enlevé cinquante points à Gryffondor et donné une retenu à Black, Spite se fit un devoir de détester consciencieusement tous les élèves de la classe qui avait eut le malheur de rire la boutade de Sirius, c'est à dire, tous les élèves. Mais cela n'embêta personne outre mesure. Bien que Spite ne les aimait pas, il était juste et impartial. Sauf peut-être avec Remus Lupin. Sans explication logique, le professeur l'avait prit en grippe dès la première minute du premier cours de leur première année. Le jeune garçon était justement en train d'y penser lorsqu'une remarque de Sirius le tira, une nouvelle fois, de ses rêveries.

- Je vous avertis, si il nous raconte encore que sa mère a été dévorée par un loup-garou «sous mes yeux alors que je n'avais que 18 ans ! Nous nous promenions tous les deux et il a sauté dessus sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Les loups-garous sont dangereux les enfants ! N'oubliez jamais ça. Ne faites jamais confiance à quelqu'un qui peut dévorer une pauvre femme sans défense sous les yeux de son fils horrifié. », je vous garantis que je lui suggère l'idée qu'elle s'est volontairement promenée avec lui pendant la pleine lune pour se suicider et ne plus avoir à entendre son fils ! grogna Sirius, qui était plutôt doué pour imiter le ton faussement affecté du professeur Spite. Si sa mère a effectivement été mangée par un loup-garou, ce dont je doute, je suis convaincu qu'il a regretté de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sous la main !

Toutes les personnes qui avaient entendu Black éclatèrent de dire. Toutes sauf Remus. Ce n'était pas le genre de blague qu'il appréciait. Il admettait que Spite ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de regrets au sujet de sa mère mais il n'aimait pas les blagues de loup-garou. Ni les histoires de loup-garou. Et Spite avait la fâcheuse manie de parler de loup-garou à tous ses cours, seulement pour rappeler à ses élèves à quel point ces bêtes étaient monstrueuses.

- Tu feras ton fanfaron plus tard, Sirius, on va être vraiment en retard ! dit-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- À vos ordres, chef ! répondit Sirius en se levant d'un bon.

Remus se gifla mentalement tandis que ses amis se levaient et attrapaient leur sac à dos. Il regretta de ne pas avoir su contrôler le ton de sa voix. Sirius avait un humour tellement étrange parfois. Lupin retomba dans une séance de réflexions intenses tout en quittant la grande salle, qui se vidait tranquillement, les élèves se dirigeant vers leur cours respectif. Remus suivit ses amis d'une démarche automatique. Il entendait à peine les bêtises que James et Sirius complotaient avec Peter et les commentaires particulièrement féminins que Cathy faisait subir à Lily. Les deuxième année ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant la salle de classe du professeur Spite. Remus mit un pied dans la classe mais quelqu'un le retint par le bras. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir un Sirius Black qui le regardait d'un air sérieux qui lui était absolument inhabituel. Remus ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qui se passait mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question.

- « Dans la lune » mon œil ! Je suis moins stupide que j'en ai l'air, tu sais ?! lui murmura Sirius, sur un ton étonnement émotif. Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'en parler ?

Lupin ne trouva rien à répondre. Les yeux remplis d'une lueur étrangement douce et triste, Black le fixa pendant quelques secondes puis, voyant que son ami ne disait rien, soupira et entra dans la salle de cours sans rien ajouter de plus. Remus le suivit lentement, totalement défait. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avec ses amis. Il prit place à son endroit habituel, entre James et Lily. Spite arriva dans le local à la seconde même où Remus posait son sac sur le sol, à côté de sa chaise. Lorsque le jeune garçon se redressa, il tourna les yeux vers son professeur et fronça les sourcils. Spite le regardait aussi, une lueur frôlant la démence flottait dans ses yeux. Les yeux de l'homme se rétrécirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne forment qu'une mince ligne puis il détourna le regard pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers et livres. 

- Ca commence bien… murmura James dans l'oreille de Remus.

Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête, sachant fort bien que toute la classe devait être en train de le regarder. Remus essaya donc de mettre de côté toutes ses préoccupations pour se concentrer sur le cours. Il devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher Spite de le prendre en défaut. Il avait l'impression que le professeur attendait le moment idéal pour pouvoir abattre son jeu et éliminer Remus Lupin du parcours. Le jeune garçon se fit donc un devoir de prendre des notes impeccables, de toujours avoir la bonne page de son livre, de toujours avoir un air intéressé peint sur le visage, de ne pas parler avec ses camarades et de toujours lever la main pour répondre aux questions du professeur même s'il n'était pas certain de la réponse. De toute façon, Spite ne lui demandait jamais la réponse. Malheureusement, vers la fin du cours, probablement frustré de ne pas avoir réussi à coincer Lupin, Spite revint sur son sujet favori et recommença à mettre ses élèves en garde contre les dangers de ses ennemis jurés… Les loups-garous, au grand dam de tous les élèves. Remus réussit à ne pas détourner les yeux et à ne pas paraître embarrassé outre mesure. Il se concentrait sur les paroles du professeur, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas entendre le bruit que faisait Sirius en tambourinant la table de ses doigts, attendant l'histoire de la mère dévorée. Mais Spite ne semblait pas vouloir discuter du cas de sa mère en ce jour d'octobre. 

- … est impératif, les enfants, que vous compreniez que les loups-garous ne peuvent pas être considérés comme des gens normaux. Certains peuvent penser qu'ils ne sont dangereux que les jours de pleine lune. Moi je vous dirais que ce sont les jours de pleine lune où l'on voit leur vraie nature. Ce sont des gens à deux visages. Vous ne devez JAMAIS faire confiance à quelqu'un qui se change en monstre tous les mois. Ils ne peuvent pas être considérés comme des amis ou des gens normaux. Le gène du mal coule dans leurs veines. Ils savent comment détruire, comment faire mal, comment mentir. Vous ne devez pas leur faire confiance. Bon, je crois que vous avez compris. Maintenant, dites-moi, à quoi différencie-t-on un loup standard d'un loup-garou ? 

Spite avait fait mouche comme il l'espérait. Remus était retourné à sa douloureuse introspection et, bien qu'il ait entendu toutes les paroles de son professeur, n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y avait eu une question. Par conséquent, il n'avait pas levé la main. Un rictus horrible se forma sur le visage du professeur. Il ne porta donc aucune attention aux mains levées.

- Monsieur Lupin, pouvez-vous me donner la réponse à cette question ? demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Remus leva les yeux de son parchemin où une grosse tache d'encre s'était formée à l'endroit où il avait laissé sa plume. Il avala difficilement.

- Je… Pourriez-vous répéter la question s'il-vous-plait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible

- Tss-tss… Vous n'écoutiez pas encore ! Ca devient maladif, mon cher ! Ne vous intéressez-vous donc pas aux loups-garous, jeune homme ? Votre manque de concentration coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor ! Et cinq de plus pour ne pas avoir la réponse à ma question, déclara Spite d'un ton triomphant.

Une vague d'indignation déferla alors dans les rangs des élèves.

- Mais enfin professeur, il avait la réponse à toutes vos autres questions ! s'écria Sirius.

- C'est absolument injuste ! Comment peut-on répondre à une question qu'on a pas entendu ? demanda James.

- Et puis d'abord, c'est le meilleur élève de la classe si ce n'est de… enchaîna Lily.

- CA SUFFIT ! Black, Evans, Potter, détention ! Et j'enlève 5 points chacun à Gryffondor ! Vous viendrez me voir ce soir, à mon bureau, pour votre punition. Maintenant, vous pouvez disposez, le cours est terminé. déclara le professeur Spite avec un sourire machiavélique.

Dans un silence colérique, les élèves ramassèrent leurs livres et sortirent de la classe d'un pas décidé. Quant à Remus, il suivit le mouvement, totalement incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

- Non mais ! C'est quoi son problème ? Est-ce que ça mérite une détention ? Franchement ! grogna Sirius, tandis qu'ils se rendaient à la salle du professeur McGonagall.

- Je… suis désolé Sirius… James, Lily. Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça. Il s'en prend toujours à moi, laissez-le faire ! dit Remus dans un murmure.

- Justement ! Il s'en prend toujours à toi et c'est injuste ! répondit James.

- Ben oui, c'est vrai. Il n'a aucune raison de t'en vouloir, quand même ! Il doit te prendre pour un loup-garou. dit Peter en souriant.

À son grand plaisir, la blague de Peter fit rire ses amis, sauf Remus qui s'abstint de répondre. Il se contenta de faire un sourire forcé à Peter tandis que Lily glissait sa main dans la sienne.

- Ne t'en fais pas Remus. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Lily d'un ton enjoué.

- Bien sûr que c'est de ma faute ! Vous ne devriez pas vous en mêler… 

- Écoute, la seule raison pour laquelle je t'en veux, est que je vais être coincée en détention avec ces deux grands imbéciles heureux, répondit Lily.

- Nous aussi on t'aime Lily ! N'est-ce pas Jamesie ? répliqua Sirius, tout sourire.

- Bien sur ! répliqua James en rosissant légèrement.

- Quels piètres menteurs vous faites ! dit Lily en riant.

- Que voilà un charmant harem que tu as là, ma chérie ! ajouta Cathy.

Et c'est en badinant qu'ils mirent pied dans le cours de métamorphose. 

La journée passa rapidement. Les autres cours des Gryffondor étaient beaucoup plus intéressant que celui de Spite. Les bêtises de ses amis avaient réussit à rendre Remus d'une humeur joyeuse et il ne pensait plus du tout aux événements du matin. Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de vingt heures, lorsque Cathy demanda à James, Lily et Sirius où ils pouvaient bien aller, que le souvenir de leur détention revint. C'est donc avec appréhension qu'il attendit leur retour. Comme il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il défia Peter aux échecs. Ce dernier accepta en toute bonne foi, sachant d'avance qu'il ne gagnerait pas. Ils s'installèrent donc dans des fauteuils confortables, avec Cathy comme unique spectateur. La partie venait à peine de commencer lorsque Remus sentit quelqu'un se jeter dans le fauteuil à coter de lui. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir James Potter dans une humeur massacrante. 

- Déjà de retour ? demanda Cathy.

- Ouais… répondit Lily en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil de l'autre coté de James. 

- Et la détention fut… ? s'enquérra Peter.

- Je ne sais pas dans quelle école il croit qu'il est mais il nous a donner un travaille de recherche ! Quatre rouleaux de parchemin ! Pour lundi ! C'est à peine croyable ! grogna Sirius en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil près de Remus. 

Peter, Remus et Cathy froncèrent les sourcils et se regardèrent un moment.

- Une recherche ? Sur quoi ? demanda Peter.

Les trois amis lui jetèrent un regard qui signifiait à quel point ils trouvaient la question stupide.

- Allez, devine, je te donne deux chances ! répondit Sirius.

- Mmmmmm… Les loups-garous ? demanda Cathy avec un faux air stupide.

- Bravo Mademoiselle White ! 100 points pour Gryffondor ! dit Sirius en souriant.

- Merci Monsieur Black ! Je suis un génie ! 

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Tous sauf Remus. Si quelqu'un était entré dans la salle commune à cet instant précis et lui avait enfoncé une pelle dans le sternum en riant comme un dément, Lupin n'aurait probablement pas autant souffert. Son teint déjà pale devint totalement livide. Sirius s'en rendit compte et lui décrocha un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- Ey, ne t'inquiètes pas, mon p'tit pote ! On va s'en sortir très bien tous les trois ! Ce n'est pas toujours évident mais nous sommes drôlement intelligents ! dit Sirius pour le réconforter.

- Ouais ! Seulement quatre rouleaux ? Pffff… On va lui en faire une recherche nous ! Les loups-garous n'ont plus qu'à bien se tenir ! ajouta James en riant. 

Remus les regarda alternativement, totalement conscient de leur intelligence et du fait qu'il n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Il essaya de sourire mais n'y arriva pas cette fois. Ses amis essayèrent de lui faire retrouver sa bonne humeur mais il n'y avait rien à faire. L'Univers entier de Remus Lupin venait de s'écrouler. Il s'efforça de se dire qu'il serait plus profitable de se réjouir des instants qui lui restait à passer avec eux au lieu se s'apitoyer sur son sort mais il n'y parvint pas. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser cette horrible nouvelle de son esprit. Pour la première fois de sa vie et probablement la dernière, Peter Pettigrow battit Remus Lupin aux échecs. 


	3. Sombres pensees

**2- Sombres pensées...**

Au cœur de la nuit, tandis que Poudlard avait tourné dos au monde extérieur pour s'enfoncer confortablement dans les abîmes du rêve, un jeune garçon regardait à la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le lointain. De temps en temps, une larme roulait sur sa joue mais il était trop absorbé par ses pensées pour s'en soucier. Et de toute façon, personne n'était là pour s'en rendre compte. Recroquevillé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Remus Lupin priait silencieusement. Si il avait essayé, il ne serait pas arrivé à se souvenir du dernier moment où il s'était sentit vraiment heureux et libre. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, les enfants ayant beaucoup trop peur de lui. Et ceux qui n'avaient pas peur avaient l'interdiction parentale de lui adresser la parole et de ne pas s'approcher de lui à moins de 2 mètres si cela s'avérait réellement nécessaire. Il avait toujours été mis à l'écart, personne ne voulait avoir de contact avec lui. Avant de faire son entrée à Poudlard, il n'avait pu compter que sur la présence de ses parents, qui faisaient tout pour lui. Ils avaient changé de pays pour qu'il puisse faire ses études, Dumbledore étant le seul directeur voulant bien l'accepter dans son école. Seuls les professeurs savaient ce qu'il était. Personne d'autres ne le savait. Aucun enfant, aucun parent. Ici, personne ne se sauvait en hurlant, personne ne le pointait du doigt, personne ne lui lançait des insultes. À Poudlard, il avait enfin pu s'approcher de ce que pouvait être le vrai bonheur. 

Jamais il n'avait été assez naïf pour croire que cela durerait toujours. Il savait que tout finirait par redevenir comme avant. Mais il aurait ses souvenirs pour lui tenir compagnie ou pour l'aider à tenir lors des moments difficiles, lorsque ceux qui avaient eut confiance en lui se retourneraient contre lui. Par contre, il ne savait pas comment réagirait Dumbledore lorsque la nouvelle se répandrait. Il ne savait pas si il allait être renvoyé ou autorisé à terminer ses études. Il n'avait guère d'espoir. Aucun parent ne laisserait son enfant côtoyer quelqu'un comme lui. Et il ne savait pas si il avait envie de vivre parmi des gens qui auraient peur de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arriverait mais il savait que son sentiment de haine pour le professeur Spite ne disparaîtrait jamais. 

Avec ce qu'avait fait aujourd'hui le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il ne restait à ce jeune garçon que de minces espoirs. Il songea un moment qu'il pourrait demander à Dumbledore de faire annuler la punition de ses amis. Mais il savait que le directeur ne pouvait agir de la sorte et que cela serait trop étrange pour passer inaperçu. Il abandonna donc l'idée. Il songea aussi que peut-être, malgré la recherche, ni James, ni Sirius, ni Lily ne perceraient son secret. Ou peut-être qu'ils ne diraient rien à personne ? Il pourrait alors rester à l'école et faire semblant de mener une vie normale.

Au cœur de la nuit, Remus Lupin pria le silence de lui accorder la faveur de ne pas détruire complètement sa vie.

- Remus ?

Il tourna la tête vivement pour apercevoir James Potter debout près de lui. L'air endormi, il regardait son ami en clignant continuellement des yeux pour mieux voir. Il n'avait pas mis ses lunettes, ce qui lui donnait un air vulnérable. Avec la lumière de la nuit, Remus put s'apercevoir que les cheveux de James Potter s'étaient une nouvelle fois tous donnés le mot pour consciencieusement se tenir dans la direction fondamentalement opposée à celle qui leur était génétiquement assignée. 

- Remus, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ? murmura James .

- Rien… Je ne m'endors pas, répondit Remus en retourna son visage vers la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Non, ça va. Je…

- Remus… 

James s'était rapproché de lui et avait posé une main sur son épaule. Remus sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui. James le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes puis leva la main pour enlever de son index la dernière larme qui roulait sur la joue de son ami, puis il reposa sa main sur son épaule. Remus ouvrit grand les yeux, horrifié que James l'ait vu pleurer. 

- Tu crois que je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu te levais la nuit ? demanda James d'une voix douce.

Remus ne trouva rien à répondre. Il se contentait de fixer, hésitant entre la reconnaissance pour son inquiétude manifeste ou la colère de s'être fait prendre.

- Vas-tu finalement me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Cette fois, Remus ne prit pas la peine de tenter de dire que tout allait bien. Il écoutait les deux voix dans sa tête, l'une lui disant de dire la vérité à James, l'autre lui disant de se taire. Les deux amis se dévisagèrent pendant de longues minutes. Puis Remus détourna les yeux.

- Je… Je suis désolé. Je voudrais… Vraiment… Mais je ne peux pas, finit-il par répondre d'une voix rauque.

James ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de désolation. 

- D'accord. Mais je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de quelqu'un.

Remus se força à croire de tous son cœur aux paroles de son ami. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui et lui fit un faible sourire. James lui sourit en retour et serra son épaule. Puis il détourna finalement les yeux du visage de Remus pour regarder à la fenêtre.

- La lune est belle ce soir, déclara James d'un ton vague.

- Oui…

- Elle est presque pleine.

- Je sais…

Remus le regardait du coin de l'œil. Le savait-il ? Peut-être que James avait déjà compris. Peut-être était-il de ceux qui pouvaient comprendre. Peut-être… Il tenta le coup.

- Elle sera pleine dans trois jours.

James tourna la tête vers lui et sourit.

- Si la nuit s'annonce aussi claire qu'aujourd'hui, ce sera un excellent moment pour une balade au clair de lune ! Répondit James.

Remus tourna à nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre. Non, James ne savait pas encore. Il avait eut la porte grande ouverte pour montrer qu'il le savait mais il l'avait refermée. Remus se força donc à entrer dans son jeu.

- Je me demande qui tu pourrais bien vouloir inviter… dit-il sur un ton malicieux.

- Mmmmmm… Je me demande aussi ! répondit James sur le même ton. 

Il serra une nouvelle fois l'épaule de Remus et retourna dans son lit. Remus l'imita.

- Bonne nuit Remus.

- Bonne nuit James. 

Longtemps après que la respiration de son ami ait prit son rythme de croisière pour le sommeil, Remus pensait toujours à ce que James lui avait dit et à tout ce qu'il avait lu dans son regard. Et c'est le cœur torturé de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité qu'il fini par s'endormir.

Contrairement à son habitude, James Potter fut habillé, entièrement réveillé et prêt à démarrer sa journée à l'heure où habituellement il essayait d'assassiner son réveille-matin. Lorsqu'il avait enfin consentit à retirer l'oreiller qu'il avait mit sur sa tête pour se protéger des rayons que le soleil distribuait avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme à son goût, il avait repensé aux événements de la nuit. Il s'était assis dans son lit et avait regardé partout en clignant des yeux pour être certain de bien voir. Après un grognement, il avait finalement attrapé ses lunettes à tâtons pour se rendre compte que Remus n'était effectivement pas dans le dortoir. Il était donc parti à sa recherche. 

Il descendit, sans faire de bruit, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor dans l'espoir d'y trouver son ami. À première vue, la pièce semblait vide. Le feu qui réchauffait les nuits froides d'automne s'était éteint et un parfait silence y régnait. James s'avança doucement entre les fauteuils, regarda dans chaque recoin. Il finit par apercevoir une main paisiblement posée sur le bras d'un fauteuil, tout au fond, près d'une fenêtre. Même de loin, il était facile de savoir à qui appartenait cette main. D'un teint pâle et maladif, très mince et pourtant très forte, la main que James avait repérée ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Remus Lupin. Il espéra donc que le reste de son corps serait dans le reste du fauteuil et il s'avança en silence. Lorsqu'il fut assez près pour voir le visage de Remus, il se rendit compte tout de suite qu'il dormait, une feuille de papier glacée vierge posée sur ses genoux. James prit donc place dans le fauteuil juste en face et le regarda dormir. Pour une raison étrange, Remus avait toujours l'air plus jeune et plus heureux lorsqu'il était endormi. Son visage habituellement mélancolique et fatigué prenait un air enfantin qui ne lui était pas familier. Remus semblait être de ces enfants qui avaient vécu quelque chose qui les avaient fait vieillir trop rapidement. Même lorsqu'il était d'une humeur joyeuse, un voile restait sur son regard déjà trop mature pour celui d'un garçon de douze ans. James le regarda donc dormir paisiblement, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête pour le faire sourire. Un temps indéfini passa avant que le vacarme de quelqu'un descendant les escaliers avec conviction se fasse entendre. James identifia la personne comme étant un Sirius Black passablement de bonne humeur au moment où Remus s'éveilla en sursaut. La feuille de papier glacée tomba de ses genoux et glissa sous son fauteuil tandis qu'il se levait à moitié pour regarder partout pour savoir d'où venait le bruit. Il fini par apercevoir James assis en face de lui et lui lança un regard interrogateur. James lui sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler mais, comme il avait vu juste, Sirius Black entra dans la pièce à la vitesse de l'éclair, repéra James et fonça dessus tel un aigle sur sa proie.

- Salut Jamesie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout ? Où est Remus ? Ca va bien ce matin ? Tu est prêt pour le match de demain ? Ah, salut Rémi ! Ca va ce matin ? demanda Sirius de sa voix joviale habituelle.

James et Remus échangèrent un regard et un sourire et puis tournèrent à nouveau la tête vers Sirius qui prenait place dans un fauteuil entre ses deux amis, tout sourire.

- Ca va très bien merci et toi ? répondit James.

- Moi ? Je suis en pleine forme ! répondit Sirius. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ? vous magouillez des trucs dans mon dos ?

Remus eut un air embarrassé. Visiblement, il ne tenait pas à ce que James lui raconte les événement de la nuit dernière ni le fait qu'il s'était endormi dans la salle commune.

- Voyons Sirius, jamais nous n'oserions ! Je me suis fait réveiller par le soleil et je suis descendu ici. Remus y était déjà et nous étions justement en train de nous dire que tu ferais une excellente mascotte pour l'équipe de Gryffondor lorsque tu es arrivé, déclara James d'un ton désinvolte.

- Ah ah ! Vraiment très drôle, Potter ! Bon, puisque nous sommes tous réveillés, on devrait aller manger ! dit Sirius.

- Et Peter ? demanda Remus, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

Sirius se contenta de répondre avec un sourire machiavélique puis il bondit de son fauteuil et fila en direction du dortoir des garçons. James regarda Remus en souriant.

- Réveil brutal en perspective ! Pauvre Peter, dit James.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il regardait James avec son air le plus sérieux. Les deux amis se fixèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire.

- Remus ?

- Ca fait longtemps que tu me regarde dormir ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai pas regardé l'heure. Pourquoi ? demanda James.

- Pour rien… merci, répondit-il sur un ton brusque

- Merci pour quoi ?

- Pour rien. Merci, c'est tout.

James resta trop surpris pour répondre et se contenta de regarder Remus qui cherchait quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment, après que Remus se fut levé pour chercher avec une insistance grandissante, James se rappela du papier glacé et se pencha pour le prendre sous le fauteuil. 

- C'est ça que tu… 

James ne finit pas sa phrase, étonné de ce qu'il venait de voir. Il avait cru que le papier glacé était vierge mais il se rendit compte que c'était une photo. Habillé en danseuse Hawaiienne, fleur dans les cheveux comprise, Sirius Black faisait une danse exotique assez bien réussie avec Cathy White, qui riait beaucoup trop pour danser convenablement. Assis sur le sol, riant aux éclats, Peter frappait des mains suivant le rythme. Lily était à genoux sur le sol, derrière James et Remus, ses bras autour de leur cou. Tous trois pleuraient de rire. La photographie avait été prise durant les vacances d'été, à la maison de Remus. James la regarda un moment puis leva les yeux vers Remus qui évitait à nouveau son regard. James fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi, diable, est-ce que Remus s'était endormi avec une photo à la main. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu se passer de si marquant durant cette semaine de leurs vacances mais outre le fait qu'elle avait été une des plus amusante de sa vie, il ne vit pas ce qu'elle avait de spécial. Il allait poser la question lorsqu'un vacarme d'enfer retentit à nouveau dans l'escalier. James rendit rapidement la photo à Remus tandis que Peter, à moitié habillé et encore endormi, faisait son entrée dans la salle commune, suivi de Sirius qui le poussait dans le dos.

- On va manger les mecs ! annonça Sirius tout en continuant de pousser Peter en direction de la sortie.

Lorsque James regarda Remus à nouveau, il s'aperçut que la photo avait déjà disparue, probablement dans sa poche, et qu'il regardait ses amis avec un léger sourire. Il lança finalement un regard reconnaissant à James et se dirigea à la suite de Sirius et de Peter qui essayait de nouer sa cravate et de mettre sa robe tout en enfilant ses chaussures.

Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, James Potter n'aurait jamais pu se concentrer sur les problèmes de son ami tellement la fièvre du premier match de Quidditch de la saison était forte en ce vendredi matin. Et puisqu'il y jouerait par la même occasion son premier match en tant que poursuiveur, James fut frappé de plein fouet par l'hystérie collective. Même Remus sembla reprendre du poil de la bête durant le petit déjeuné. Il faut dire que lorsque Sirius Black était d'une aussi bonne humeur, il était difficile de rester morose. 

- C'est quoi le cours ce matin ? demanda Peter, entre deux pitreries de Sirius.

- Peter !! C'est vendredi ! Et qu'a-t-on la joie et le bonheur d'avoir à tous les vendredi ? Double boisson avec les Serpentins ! Annonça Sirius d'une voix claironnante.

La réplique de Sirius était tombé dans un de ces moments où tout le monde semblait s'être donné le mot pour arrêter de parler en même temps. Par conséquent, la grande salle en entier entendit la réplique de Sirius. Le silence se fit encore plus grand.

- Oups… 

James vit Sirius rougir jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il sentit la salle entière le regarder avec des grands yeux ronds. James savait que peu importait à Sirius d'avoir insulté haut et fort les Serpentard. Par contre, il savait que son ami aimait bien le professeur de potion et qu'il espérait ne pas l'avoir trop mis en colère. Évidemment, tous les élèves disaient en secret étudier les boissons et non les potions avec Jacques Daniel mais personne ne l'avait jamais dit en sa présence. Parce que, bien que le Français était un alcoolique notoire, ses leçons étaient amusantes et très instructives. C'est sans doute pourquoi il avait pu garder sa place à l'école. Même saoul, il maîtrisait parfaitement sa matière. Sirius, à l'instar de beaucoup de ses camarades, avait beaucoup d'affection pour le professeur Daniel. James osa donc regarder vers la table des enseignants pour juger des dégâts. Il ne sut pas si il fut plus étonné que soulagé lorsqu'il vit Daniel, la tête appuyée sur son bras secoué parce ce qui semblait être un énorme fou rire. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il se renversa sur sa chaise, les deux mains sur son ventre proéminent, en riant aux éclats. 

- Cours de boisson ! C'est la meilleure !! arriva à dire Daniel en reprenant son souffle. 

À ce moment se déclencha une réaction en chaîne qui amena la majorité des enseignants et des élèves à accompagner Jacques Daniel. Des éclats de rires fusèrent de partout et Sirius reçut quelques tapes dans le dos. 

- Alors ça, j'appelle ça un coup de chance, s'exclama Cathy. Sirius, tu as une veine de pendu ! 

- Ca fait parti de mon charme, répondit Sirius en riant. 

Cathy lui décocha un coup de poing sur l'épaule et se mit à rire. 

- Tu as un charme fooouuuuuuu, mon chou ! répliqua-t-elle.

James échangea un regard entendu avec Remus. Aux yeux de tout le monde, Cathy avait un faible évident pour le charme fou de Black mais ce dernier semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte le moins du monde. James se demanda à nouveau pourquoi lorsqu'il se souvint de ce que Remus lui avait dit un jour. Lorsque nous sommes attiré vers quelqu'un, nous sommes toujours le dernier à nous rendre compte que cette attirance est réciproque. Pour une raison inexplicable, James était convaincu que Remus n'avait pas parlé uniquement pour Sirius et Cathy. Il nota donc mentalement de demander à son ami ce qu'il avait derrière la tête ce jour là et prit son sac pour se rendre au cours de « boisson ». Il fut imité par la plupart des élèves. Puisque lui et ses amis étaient assis au fond de la salle, il dût s'arrêter un moment pour laisser le trafic sortir de la pièce. 

- Je crois que le charme foooooouuuuuu de Sirius n'a pas atteint tout le monde, murmura une voix à l'oreille de James.

James se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Remus. Ce dernier donna un coup de tête en direction d'un groupe de Serpentard. Quatre-vingt dix-neuf point neuf pour cent des élèves de Serpentard n'avaient pas ri à la plaisanterie de Sirius. Ils se contentaient de regarder Black avec un regard haineux. Et le gagnant de la palme du regard le plus maléfique fut sans doute Severus Rogue. La grimace de dégoût qu'il affichait annonça à James que si Sirius ne risquait pas de problème avec Jacques Daniel, il en aurait avec Rogue. Il regarda à nouveau Remus qui haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie. 

- Nous construirons le pont une fois à la rivière, dit Remus sans regarder derrière.

Contrairement à son habitude, Sirius avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas se faire remarquer dans le cours de potion. Bien que Daniel lui avait fait un grand sourire en entrant dans la classe, suivi par son habituelle odeur d'alcool, Sirius n'avait pas prit la chance de voir le vent changer de direction. Assit à ses cotés, comme à l'habitude, James le regardait de temps à autre avec un sourire aux lèvres. Voir Sirius Black afficher un air sérieux pendant un aussi long laps de temps était aussi fréquent que de voir Spite sourire. James tourna la tête vers Remus et vit tout de suite que son ami était en train de penser exactement la même chose que lui. Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps vers Sirius qui leva les yeux et leur offrit le visage le plus angélique qu'on puisse imaginer. James et Remus se mirent à rire doucement.

- Vous êtes bien tranquille Monsieur Black. Quelque chose vous tracasse ? demanda subitement le professeur Daniel.

Sans se départir de son air angélique, Sirius tourna la tête vers lui.

- Oh non Monsieur Daniel. Je trouve simplement votre cours très intéressant, répondit Sirius. 

Quelques rires étouffés se firent entendre dans les rangs des Gryffondor.

- Évidemment. Évidemment Monsieur Black ! répliqua Daniel d'un ton amusé. Je suppose que la potentialité d'une dissertation sur les propriétés du napel n'a rien à voir avec votre calme évident ?

De toute évidence, Daniel avait entendu parler des quatre rouleaux de parchemin que Spite leur avait donné. Tandis que James éclatait de rire, il sentit Remus se raidir. Il tourna la tête vers lui pour s'apercevoir que Remus lançait un regard à la fois désespéré et inquisiteur au professeur Daniel. Ce dernier s'en aperçut puisque son sourire se fit moins naturel..

- Oh, ce serait charmant puisque ce serait dans le même ton que ce qu'on nous a déjà donné, répondit Sirius, bon joueur. Le napel, c'est bien le tue-loup ?

- En effet ! Vous l'avez retenu ? J'en suis fort aise ! 5 points pour Gryffondor ! Maintenant, retournez à votre potion Monsieur Black, conclut Daniel en balayant le sujet du revers de la main. 

Tandis que Sirius souriait à belles dents, James vit le professeur échanger un étrange regard avec Remus. On aurait presque dit qu'il s'excusait. Perplexe, il regarda autour pour voir si quelqu'un avait saisi cet échange mais l'idée lui sortit de la tête lorsqu'il vit le regard horrifié que Rogue lançait à Sirius. James sentit une tête s'infiltrer entre lui et Remus.

- Vautour sur le sentier de guerre. Sortez canons et arquebuses, murmura la voix de Cathy White.

Elle était assise derrière eux, avec Peter. Elle avait lancer son avertissement juste assez fort que pour qu'il se rende jusqu'à Sirius et Lily. D'un même mouvement, ils levèrent les yeux vers Severus. Les garçons se mirent à rire tandis que Cathy et Lily échangeaient un regard entendu. Daniel lança un regard d'avertissement vers eux. Ils se remirent donc au travail promptement. James nota mentalement de demander à Cathy ce que pouvait bien être les canons et les arquebuses et se concentra sur son écrabouillage d'araignées. À intervalles réguliers, il sentait du mouvement entre Cathy et Lily. Il sourit en songeant que Lily était probablement bombardée de petit message de la part de Cathy sur la gente masculine en particulier et en général. Il fini par se pencher légèrement en avant pour regarder Lily. Cette dernière, les sourcils froncés, répondait à une petite note de Cathy. Elle avait dû sentir le regard de James puisqu'elle tourna les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. James répondit à son sourire puis leva les yeux au ciel pour signifier son ennui total face aux petits messages de Cathy. Mais Lily, qui habituellement lui répondait de la même manière, se contenta de sourire mystérieusement et de lui faire un clin d'œil avant de retourner à sa réponse. James la regarda intensément dans l'espoir d'une quelconque explication mais Lily garda consciencieusement le regard loin du sien, toujours son étrange sourire aux lèvres. James songea une nouvelle fois à quel point elle pouvait être jolie lorsqu'elle souriait de cette manière puis retourna à ses araignées, qu'il jugea beaucoup plus dégoûtantes que quelques secondes plus tôt. Il avait oublié l'échange de messages depuis déjà plusieurs minutes lorsque Peter laissa échapper un cri étranglé. Toute la classe tourna la tête vers lui. De sa marmite sortait une fumée absolument anormale. Le professeur Daniel se précipita vers lui aussi vite que ses jambes chancelantes le lui permettaient. 

- Mais enfin, Monsieur Pettigrow ! Qu'avez-vous donc fait encore ? gronda Daniel.

- Rien du tout ! Je ne comprend pas professeur ! gémit Peter.

- Vous avez encore mélangé les ingrédients ! C'est pourtant facile de suivre une recette aussi simple ! Vous devriez porter plus attention à… 

Le professeur s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit un autre cri venant du coté des Serpentard. Il tourna vivement la tête pour apercevoir Severus Rogue aux prises avec une bande de tarentules gigantesques qui semblaient s'être prises les pattes dans ses cheveux. Les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire tandis que la potion de Peter arrêtait miraculeusement de fumer. D'un geste rapide, Daniel fit disparaître les araignées des cheveux de Rogue à l'aide de sa baguette puis il fit face à la classe des Gryffondor, les yeux emplis de colère. 

- Très bien, très bien. Je sais que cela vient de votre côté. Une excellente diversion et quelqu'un de doué en sortilège et le tour est dans le sac. Je n'ai aucune preuve pour accuser qui que ce soit, donc je ne peux pas enlever de point à votre maison, mais je SAIS qui a manigancé cette histoire. Je vous conseille de ne pas recommencer ! 

Tandis qu'il parlait, son regard allait alternativement de Cathy, qui était bien placée pour la diversion, à Lily qui était la meilleure élève de sortilèges. Les deux jeunes filles prirent un air surpris et innocent très bien réussi et hochèrent la tête en même temps que les autres. James n'osa pas regarder dans la direction de Lily ou de Cathy. Par contre, il vit très nettement que Rogue aussi avait compris tout de suite qui avait fait le coup et que le crime ne resterait pas impuni. James nota mentalement de surveiller Lily et Cathy de très près au cours des prochains jours. Il échangea un regard entendu avec Sirius et Remus et se remit au travail. Le professeur Daniel n'étant pas de ceux à rester en colère plus de 3 minutes et demi, l'atmosphère se détendit rapidement. Mais les élèves savaient que si quelqu'un s'avisait de le remettre en colère, il s'en souviendrait longtemps. Il était plutôt difficile de faire sortir le professeur Daniel de ses gonds, mais lorsque sa fureur atteignait son point culminant, il était étonnant de voir à quel point son visage jovial pouvait changer. Le cours se termina donc dans le plus total des silences. 

Plus personne ne reparla de l'incident de la matinée. Ce n'est qu'une fois à table qu'ils revinrent sur le sujet.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de faire ça ? demanda Remus d'une voix à la fois admirative et inquiète.

- Je n'aime pas que les gens lancent des regards assassins à mon petit Siriusinouchet en susucre, répondit Cathy.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Le flirt amical entre Sirius et Cathy était toujours source de divertissement. Étrangement, ils passaient leur temps à se dire des mots doux mais aucun des deux n'avaient jamais comprit qu'ils étaient sincères de part et d'autre.

- D'accord. C'est gentil, Cathy chérie. Mais toi, Lily, c'est quoi ton excuse ? demanda Sirius. Pour le jour où il a malencontreusement marché sur les lunettes de notre cher Jamesie ?

Lily leva le menton d'un air digne. Elle n'allait tout de même pas admettre vouloir venger James Potter devant James Potter. D'un autre côté, elle ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de rosir légèrement. Chose que James ne remarqua pas puisqu'il était occupé à fusiller Sirius du regard.

- Pas du tout. Il se trouve que je suis la meilleure en sortilèges et Cathy avait besoin de moi pour son Siriusinouchet en susucre, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton hautain.

- Exactement ! J'ai donc fait diversion en jetant un petit sort de fumée à la potion de Paul…

- Ah merci, c'est gentil ! Et mon nom, c'est Peter ! 

- Ah ? oui, c'est vrai. Peu importe, il fallait une diversion réaliste et, en toute franchise, tes potions ont une fâcheuse tendance à fumer étrangement, répliqua Cathy.

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis la referma. Il était vrai qu'il était loin d'être doué en potion. Ni dans les autres matières d'ailleurs. Il se contenta donc de croiser les bras et de prendre un air boudeur. Cathy haussa les épaules, les états d'âmes de Peter Pettigrow étant le dernier de ses soucis.

- Et Lily à jeter son sortilège de… de… de quoi déjà ? demanda Cathy.

- Je ne te le dirais pas, je ne veux pas que tu t'en serve contre moi ! J'ai horreur des araignées, répondit Lily en frissonnant. 

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Personne ne remarqua que non loin de là, Severus Rogue avait écouté la conversation avec attention et s'en allait maintenant avec un horrible sourire aux lèvres.


	4. Rira bien qui rira le dernier

**3- Rira bien qui rira le dernier…******

Le dernier cours de la journée et de la semaine venant de se terminer, Sirius Black était d'une humeur encore plus joyeuse, si cela était possible. Son sac à l'épaule, le sourire fendu d'une oreille à l'autre, il cheminait presque en sautillant aux cotés de ses amis. 

- Demain c'est le grand jour ! Le moment de vérité ! Est-ce que tu es prêt à affronter ton destin, James Potter ? demanda Sirius.

- Sirius, ne le stress pas davantage, répliqua Remus d'un ton sérieux.

Sirius se mit à rire et ébouriffa les cheveux déjà en bataille de James. 

- Rémi, tu feras un excellent papa et ferait un excellent professeur ! Tu as une âme faite pour ça, dit Sirius avec enthousiasme.

Le sourire de Sirius s'effaça. Il avait encore dit quelque chose qui avait blessé son ami. Il avait eut l'impression que Remus venait d'encaisser un choc. Il avait eut un mouvement nerveux de la tête et marchait maintenant les yeux rivés au sol, une expression nostalgique sur le visage. Sirius blessait souvent Remus sans le vouloir. Il y avait longtemps maintenant qu'ils étaient amis tous les deux… tous les six. Et si chacun d'entre eux pouvaient dire qu'ils se connaissaient presque à la perfection, Remus était l'exception. Sirius avait parfois l'impression que Remus s'attendait du jour au lendemain à être rejeté, comme s'il était leur ami avec un temps de sursis. Bien sur, Sirius savait comment il était. Il savait ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il n'aimait pas, ce qui le faisait rire ou non, ses intérêts et connaissaient bien ses qualités et ses défauts mais jamais le jeune Lupin ne parlait de sa vie personnelle. Il parlait de ses parents, bien sur, mais avec réserve. Il ne parlait jamais de ses ambitions, ses rêves, ses peurs, ses joies. Et Sirius était convaincu que c'était pour quelque chose de plus fort que la simple timidité. Parfois il le mettait sur le compte du manque de confiance mais en règle générale, il ne voyait que de la peur. Remus avait formé un mur entre lui et ses amis et lorsque quelqu'un s'y cognait le pied, c'était toujours Remus qui en souffrait puisqu'il était le seul à en connaître les limites. 

Sirius tourna le regard vers James. Lorsque celui-ci plongea ses yeux dans les siens, Sirius vit tout de suite qu'il pensait à la même chose que lui. Ils n'en parlaient jamais mais Sirius savait que James était aussi inquiet que lui au sujet de Remus. 

- Sirius, il faut que tu le ménage le pauvre, qui sait ce que demain lui réserve. N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'il est blanc comme un drap à chaque fois que quelqu'un parle de balai ou de Quidditch ?

La voix de Remus le fit sursauter. Encore une fois, c'était lui qui faisait les premiers pas pour ramener l'atmosphère jovial. C'est lui qui souffrait et c'est lui qui passait outre et qui tendait la main. Il regardait maintenant Sirius avec un léger sourire mais avec le regard voilé de cette expression que Sirius n'arrivait pas à saisir. Par respect pour ce que Remus essayait de faire, il embarqua dans son jeu, comme toujours. 

- Hey, il faut le préparer à tout ! Il faut qu'il soit fin prêt le petit Jamesie ! Répondit Sirius en souriant.

- Arrête de m'appeler Jamesie ! J'ai horreur de ça ! Et je ne suis même pas stressé ! S'indigna James en levant le nez. 

Se faisant, il s'était mit à marcher plus vite pour les distancer. Le petit groupe d'amis se mirent à rire. Ils savaient bien que James jouait la comédie. L'air indigné ainsi que l'air hautain étaient ses spécialités mais personne n'y croyait plus. Sirius avait toujours trouvé que James avait de la classe et qu'il en avait assez pour ne pas s'en servir. 

- Bon, maintenant, on l'a perdu. Et comment on va lui demander des autographes lorsqu'il sera le plus célèbre joueur de Quidditch de tout l'Univers entier ? demanda Lily d'un ton plaintif.

Se faisant, elle avait passé son bras sous celui de Remus et avait posé sa joue sur son épaule. Elle le faisait toujours instinctivement lorsqu'elle sentait que Remus était triste. Sirius était heureux qu'elle le fasse. Lily était quelqu'un de sensible, aussi sensible que Remus. C'est elle qui le comprenait sans doute le mieux. Elle ne le blessait jamais. Sirius était certain qu'elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi Remus était toujours triste et distant mais elle sentait ce qui le blessait. 

- Bah, on pourrait toujours le payer. Et à la rigueur, on a des photos qui prouvent qu'on à déjà été amis ! Répliqua Sirius en attrapant l'autre bras de Lily.

- Ouais, et il y en a quelques-unes qui seraient matière à chantage, ajouta Cathy en prenant le bras de Sirius. 

Derrière eux, Peter dit quelque chose mais fut interrompu par son pied se prenant dans son lacet défait. Sirius vit que Cathy lui lançait un regard horrifié. Il était certain qu'elle songeait au fait que Peter pouvait vouloir s'accrocher à son bras. Cathy n'aimait pas Peter. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé et ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais. Elle ne se donnait même pas la peine de l'appeler par son nom. Sirius s'était toujours demandé si c'était parce qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas ou si c'était simplement pour l'embêter. Il avait toujours voulu lui poser la question mais n'y pensait jamais lorsque Peter n'était pas avec eux. 

Juste devant, James s'arrêta et les regarda tour à tour, poings aux hanches. La chaîne de l'amitié s'arrêta.

- Vous êtes une bandes de marrants vous. Sortez les photos et je vous poursuis pour diffamation ! Gronda-t-il.

- Ah ! Et bien tu n'as qu'à pas nous renier et tu sauveras beaucoup en frais d'avocat ! répondit Cathy en riant.

James se mit à rire et avança vers eux. Sirius abandonna le bras de Lily, fit pivoter Cathy de l'autre coté et James s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles. Sirius songea que Peter n'aurait plus de place mais qu'au moins trois autres personnes seraient heureuses. 

- Je vous pardonne pour cette fois, dit James en riant.

- Trop aimable, dit Lily qui semblait effectivement heureuse de la situation.

Et c'est en se payant la tête du fier James Potter que la chaîne de l'amitié se dirigea vers la grande salle, Peter suivant derrière, n'osant pas réellement s'accrocher au bras de Remus ou de Sirius, ce dont ils lui en savaient gré.

Une fois rassasiés, installés bien confortablement dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, Sirius, en compagnie de James, Remus et Peter, discutaient du match prévu pour le lendemain. James semblait effectivement nerveux mais qui ne le serait pas avant d'entreprendre son premier match de Quidditch pour l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il était le seul nouveau joueur de toutes les équipes et les Potter étant réputés en ce sport, la pression n'en était que plus grande. Mais James, comme à l'habitude, éveilla l'admiration de Sirius en admettant son stress et en le gérant sans trop de problème évident, outre le désordre encore plus dramatique de sa chevelure indomptable.

- Où sont les filles ? demanda Remus, changeant de sujet pour changer les idées de James.

- Hum… Cathy voulait parler de quelque chose avec Lily. Elles ont du se trouver un petit coin tranquille pour pouvoir potiner, répondit Peter.

- Rectification. Un petit coin tranquille pour que _Cathy_ puisse potiner !  répliqua James avec un grand sérieux.

Sirius se mit à rire.

- James à la défense de Lily. Que c'est mignon ! dit-il

James ne répondit pas et rougit tout en donnant un léger coup sur l'épaule de Sirius. L'évidence même montrait que James et Lily formeraient un couple mais la question était de savoir quand cela arriverait.

- Bon… Je ne voudrais pas être rabat-joie les amis, mais nous avons des devoirs à faire, dit Remus lorsqu'il eut cessé de rire.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Certes, ils avaient des devoirs mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi Remus voulait s'y mettre ce soir.

- Euh… on a tout notre temps pour les faire ! Jamesie voulait que je l'aide à tester des nouveaux trucs pour le match de demain, on ne t'en a pas parlé lorsqu'on est allés chercher nos balais ? Tu viens avec nous ? Peter ? demanda Sirius en se tournant vers le jeune garçon.

- Et bien Remus a dit qu'il me donnerait un coup de main pour le devoir de métamorphose. Tu sais, ça va me prendre beaucoup plus de temps qu'à vous pour le faire, répondit Peter, la mine basse, fixant ses mains.

Le devoir de métamorphose. Sirius l'avait complètement oublié. Pour lui, il ne serait pas si difficile et serait sans doute passionnant. Mais Peter ? Sirius lança un regard désolé à Remus. Ce dernier haussa les épaules avec une moue de dépit. Expliquer une chose à Peter était une chose, être le seul à le faire en était une autre. 

- Ah… Et bien, on peut toujours rester et le faire avec vous ! Il faudra bien qu'on le fasse nous aussi. Et c'est plus marrant en groupe, dit James. 

L'idée ne l'enchantait visiblement pas mais il ne voulait sans doute pas laisser Remus tout seul face à cette lourde tâche. 

- Oh, non, on se débrouillera très bien tous les deux. On vous aidera pour le vôtre ! James, si tu sens que tu as des choses à réviser pour demain, tu dois les réviser. Tu te sentiras mieux après. Et Sirius vole mieux que moi, répondit Remus. 

Sirius sourit. Remus était tellement gentil avec tout le monde. 

- Alors d'accord. Ca ne devrait pas être trop long de toute façon, dit James.

- À plus tard alors, dit Peter en se penchant sur son sac pour prendre ses livres.

Sirius lança un regard de « bonne chance » à Remus qui ne répondit qu'en forçant ses yeux à se rejoindre au milieu.

- À plus tard ! lancèrent James et Sirius en étouffant un éclat de rire.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Juste avant que le cadre bouchant l'entrée ne pivote, Remus les héla. Ils tournèrent la tête vers lui. Il avait un balai dans chaque main et les regardait d'un air à la fois découragé et amusé.

- Je crois que ça irait mieux avec ça, dit-il doucement.

Sirius se frappa le front du plat de la main et revint vers Remus en courant. Il attrapa les balais.

- Merci Rémi ! dit-il.

- Pas de quoi. Mais pour ça, tu vas cesser de m'appeler Rémi, je déteste ça, dit Remus en souriant.

- D'accord mon p'tit pote, compte sur moi, je vais te trouver un autre nom ! dit Sirius en rejoignant James à la porte.

- Ouais, je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit Remus.

- Héhé ! Allez, à plus tard ! dit Sirius en entraînant James, qui faisait des « bye-bye » de la main.

Le soleil avait déjà disparu derrière l'horizon mais sa lumière était encore présente. Seuls quelques petits nuages teintés de rose se prélassaient dans un ciel qui serait bientôt éclairé par la faible lueur de la lune presque pleine. Après avoir admiré quelques instants le crépuscule aux reflets ardents, deux jeunes garçons descendirent les escaliers de l'immense château de Poudlard et se mirent à avancer sur la pelouse humide de la rosée du soir. 

- Pauvre Remus. Nous n'aurions pas dû le laisser tout seul. Je suis certain qu'ils n'auront même pas fait le tiers du devoir lorsque nous reviendrons, dit James en se traînant les pieds en direction du terrain de Quidditch.

- Le tiers ? Je dirais le quart moi. Mais je suis convaincu que ce ne sera pas parce que Remus n'aura pas essayé. Il se fend toujours en quatre pour tout le monde. Je me demande… dit Sirius en s'arrêtant brusquement.

James fit quelques pas avant de s'apercevoir que Sirius restait debout à le regarder. James revint vers lui et se planta en face de lui. 

- Sirius ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda James, soucieux.

Sirius le regarda pendant un moment, cherchant ses mots. Il n'était pas certain de l'opinion de James et il ne voulait pas non plus avoir l'air de parler contre un de leurs amis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois… ? Pourquoi il… ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il…, ne put que dire Sirius avec un geste de désespoir.

- Je ne sais pas. Moi non plus je ne comprends pas ses réactions. Il est… tellement refermé sur lui même. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il a peur de quelque chose, dit James d'une voix douce.

Sirius regarda son ami avec reconnaissance. James avait tout de suite saisi ce que Sirius essayait de dire et, surtout, ne l'avait pas laissé s'embourber dans des explications inutiles en voyant qu'il cherchait ses mots.

- C'est un type extra ! Il est bourré de qualités et de talents ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas plus confiance en lui et pourquoi ne veut-il pas nous en parler ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il se lève la… 

Sirius ne termina pas sa phrase. Il regarda James un moment sans trop savoir s'il devait parler du fait que Remus se levait la nuit. Si James ne s'en était pas rendu compte ? Et si James trouvait ça marrant au lieu de voir le côté dramatique de la chose ? Et si…

- Pourquoi il se lève la nuit pour regarder par la fenêtre ? Je l'ignore. Mais je voudrais tellement le savoir… Ne vas pas croire que c'est de la curiosité ! Je voudrais simplement l'aider, ajouta James rapidement.

- Je sais James… Je sais. Et moi aussi. Mais on ne peut pas aider quelqu'un contre son gré. 

James soupira d'exaspération.

- Oui je sais ça ! Mais ça fait plus d'un an que ça dure ! Il ne va tout de même pas passer sa vie à pleurer tout seul devant sa fenêtre ! Si il nous en parlait… On ne pourrait peut-être pas l'aider mais on pourrait essayer de le comprendre. Et c'est toujours réconfortant d'avoir quelqu'un qui…

James cessa brusquement, probablement en rapport avec l'air horrifié que lui lançait Sirius. James pinça les lèvres, semblant se livrer un combat intérieur pour avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Oublie ça, vieux, dit James en reprenant sa marche vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Sirius l'attrapa par le bras et le retourna vers lui.

- Attends une minute, tu es sérieux ? Tu l'as vraiment vu… demanda Sirius.

James répondit par un lent hochement de tête. Sirius ferma les yeux un moment puis les réouvrit et se mit à parler d'un débit rapide en gesticulant avec ardeur.

- Ca n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi… ? Qu'est-ce qui le… ? Je l'aime moi Remus ! C'est mon p'tit pote à moi ! J'en ai marre qu'il soit continuellement triste ! J'en ai marre de passer mon temps à le blesser sans m'en rendre compte ! Et puis ce n'est pas une vie ! Il va falloir réagir, mon ami chevelu ! Et veux-tu bien me dire où est-ce qu'il s'en va, lui ? Demanda Sirius d'un ton soudainement acide.

James le regarda un moment sans comprendre. Visiblement, il s'apprêtait à répondre à Sirius mais n'avait pas saisi ni le but ni le ton de la dernière question. Puis il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où Sirius regardait. Au loin, Severus Rogue venait de sortir du château par une porte dérobée et filait au pas de course en direction de la forêt interdite. 

- C'est une excellente question. Malheureusement, je n'en ai pas la réponse, répondit James, soucieux.

- Est-ce qu'on va voir ? demanda Sirius.

- Hum… Que voilà une excellente suggestion ! Tu es doué ce soir Sirius, répondit James en souriant.

- Je le suis toujours, voyons, tu le… Oh, je crois qu'on s'est fait piquer notre filature, dit Sirius d'un ton déçu. 

Deux silhouettes venaient d'apparaître se dirigeaient à la suite de Severus. 

- Mais… C'est Lily et Cathy ! S'exclama James.

- Ah ? Ben oui ! James, faut l'avouer, tu as l'œil pour repérer Lily… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On les accompagne ? demanda Sirius sans se soucier du rougissement de James.

- Et bien… J'en aurais très envie mais je ne voudrait pas qu'elles croient qu'on se… qu'elles croient qu'on… euh… 

- Mouais… Elles peuvent très bien se défendre toutes seules mais je ne fais pas confiance à Rogue. Ça sent mauvais je trouve, répondit Sirius. 

À ce moment, deux autres silhouettes sortirent du château pour prendre la même route que Severus, Cathy et Lily. Et selon leur carrure, Sirius vit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait deux copains Serpentard de Severus.

- En effet, ça sent très mauvais, dit James en lançant un regard inquiet à Sirius. 

Les deux garçons se regardèrent pendant une seconde puis d'un commun accord se mirent à courir en direction de la forêt interdite. Ils durent courir un bon moment sans trop savoir où ils allaient avant d'entendre les cris des deux jeunes filles. Simultanément, ils accélérèrent la cadence. Severus Rogue ne ferait pas de mal à Lily et Cathy, foi de Sirius Black ! Et selon le visage déterminé de son compagnon, la foi de James Potter était aussi en cause. 

Ils coururent encore un bon moment avant d'apercevoir le curieux petit groupe. Severus Rogue se tenait devant les deux jeunes filles avec un sourire carnassier, sa baguette levée. Cathy et Lily étaient toutes les deux retenues, les bras dans le dos, par les amis de Severus, qui devaient travailler drôlement fort pour les retenir puisqu'elles se débattaient avec une fureur sans nom. Pour une raison inconnu, Sirius n'aima pas du tout la disposition des personnages. Il fonça donc à la rescousse, tel un preux chevalier. James arriva avant lui et s'arrêta net à quelques mètres de Severus qui tourna la tête vers lui avec surprise.

- Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle du fair-play. Félicitations, Severus. Tu donnes toutes les chances à l'adversaire de se défendre, dit James d'un ton glacial.

Sous les derniers rayons de soleil, droit et fier, la brise soulevant ses cheveux, les joues colorés par l'émotion, il était vraiment impressionnant, James Potter, du haut de ses 12 ans. Severus sembla songer à la même chose que Sirius puisqu'il leva le menton de son air le plus hautain.

- Est-ce que j'en ai eu une chance moi ce matin ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mais advenant le cas que tu ais besoin d'une vengeance quelconque, tu ne le fais pas dans les règles, répliqua James.

- À moins que tu ne saches d'avance que si tu te bats avec elles en les laissant se servir de leur baguette, tu es perdant à l'avance ? demanda Sirius.

Les narines de Severus se dilatèrent et il ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une réplique mais les comparses de Severus semblaient avoir relâché un tant soit peu leurs prises puisque les deux jeunes filles venaient de se libérer et étaient maintenant concentrées à frapper les deux garçons tout en cherchant leur baguette dans leur poche. La furie féminine étant un phénomène relativement sauvage, les deux pauvres Serpentard ne purent se défendre assez rapidement et se retrouvèrent bientôt par terre, ayant subit le sortilège du saucisson. Sirius nota que leur visage saignaient à quelques endroits. Lily et Cathy se plantèrent devant Severus, baguette en main, les yeux flamboyants. Étonnement, cela ne plus pas du tout à ce brave Severus. Il recula d'un pas tandis que Sirius et James avançaient pour encadrer les jeunes filles. 

Personne ne parla pendant un bon moment. Les quatre Gryffondor se contentaient de fixer le Serpentard d'un regard meurtrier pendant que celui-ci les dévisageaient tour à tour.

- Vous croyez me faire peur avec vos balais les gars ? demanda Severus dans une tentative de se montrer méprisant.

Sirius nota qu'il avait effectivement toujours son balai en main. Il était pourtant et stupidement convaincu d'avoir sa baguette. Il échangea un regard avec James et vit qu'il était aussi désarçonné que lui. Il reporta son attention vers Severus au moment où il levait sa baguette pour jeter un sort. Cathy et Lily ayant quitté l'adversaire des yeux pendant une fraction de seconde furent prises au dépourvu.

- _Expelliarmus_ ! cria Severus.

Avec un horrible sourire, Rogue regarda les jeunes filles tomber à la renverse et les baguettes voler vers lui. Il les attrapa avec facilité puis reporta son attention vers ses adversaires. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il vit que James et Sirius avaient réagit plus vite qu'il ne l'avait espéré. En effet, ils avaient bougé, lâché leur balai et étaient maintenant tous deux à quelques centimètres de lui avec une expression qui ne lui plaisait guère. Tout se passa alors très vite. Il amorça un mouvement pour lever sa propre baguette lorsque le poing de Sirius lui atteignit la mâchoire avec une violence remarquable. La tête de Severus suivit le mouvement et ses genoux flanchèrent. Il songea un moment qu'il allait réussir à ne pas tomber et à réagir à temps mais avant même que sa tête n'ait terminé son mouvement vers la gauche, un autre coup de poing, tout aussi violent de la part de James Potter, la fit pivoter de l'autre coté. Il entendit son nez craquer sous le choc et sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Il se retrouva sur le dos dans l'herbe fraîche, le nez et la bouche en sang.

Debout devant lui, Sirius et James continuaient de le regarder d'un air meurtrier. Cathy et Lily ne tardèrent pas à arriver auprès deux. À leur air horrifié, Severus devait être en très mauvais état. Il porta la main à son visage et laissa retomber sa tête sur le sol.

- Wouah… murmura Cathy.

- Bous allez le regreddez ! Vous m'abez cazzé le dez ! Bous ne bourrez bas brouber gue c'édait de la lédidime dévense ! dit Rogue, qui pensait à tout, même sous la douleur.

Sirius le regarda en levant un sourcil. Il songea qu'ils n'avaient effectivement aucune preuve que Severus avait attaqué en premier. Son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse. Il n'allait pas être en retenue à cause de ce petit minable. 

- Tu as bien raison mon garçon, ils ne peuvent pas le prouver mais moi, je peux le certifier, dit une voix grave. 

Debout, non loin d'eux, à la lisière de la forêt, se tenait Rubeus Hagrid, le garde chasse. Le bras posé sur une énorme pelle, il regardait la scène de si près que Sirius se demanda comment, diable, personne ne l'avait remarqué.

- Tu peux toujours aller voir le directeur, Severus, mais tu vas devoir expliquer ce que tu faisais ici et je te conseille de dire la vérité parce que je t'ai parfaitement vu faire. Alors c'est ton choix. Tu rentres à l'école dans cette état et racontes à tout le monde comment tu as essayé de comploter contre les deux charmantes jeunes filles que voilà, en oubliant pas de dire que tu t'es fait défaire le visage par M. Black et M. Potter. Ou tu viens avec moi et je te soigne moi même pour sauver ta dignité, dit Hagrid d'un ton détaché.

Sirius retint un sourire. Hagrid était en train de leur sauver la mise. Severus dévisagea le garde chasse pendant un bon moment puis hocha la tête. 

- Parfait. Les filles, déficelez les saucissons qu'ils amènent le combattant à ma cabane, dit Hagrid.

Lily et Cathy se penchèrent pour prendre leur baguette. Les deux Serpentard, dont Sirius n'avait toujours pas replacer les noms, se levèrent à toute vitesse et attrapèrent Severus pour l'aider à se relever. Le sang qui coulait sur le visage du jeune garçon jurait avec son teint pâle. Sirius vit Lily se presser contre James. Puis il se tourna vers Cathy qui n'avait pas l'air très bien non plus. Elle se glissa à demi derrière Sirius et posa sa joue contre son épaule. Le géant se redressa et avança vers eux.

- Tenez, prenez ça pour ne pas qu'il perde tout son sang, dit Hagrid en lançant un mouchoir en direction des Serpentard. Amenez-le chez moi, j'arrive tout de suite.

Le trio fila le plus rapidement possible vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Sirius les regarda partir puis se tourna vers le garde chasse qui était planté devant eux, poings aux hanches.

- Ce n'était pas très malin les filles de faire ça. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez toutes les deux toutes seules ici ? demanda Hagrid.

- Et bien, nous avions entendu Severus donner rendez-vous à Tyson… (Tyson ! C'est ça ! Celui qui tenait Lily s'appelait Tyson ! songea Sirius.) …pour trouver un mauvais coup à faire à Sirius alors on a décidé de le suivre, expliqua Cathy

- Si vous voulez mon avis, vous vous êtes fait avoir. C'est vous qu'il voulait coincer. Des tarentules, hein ? Ouais, on m'en a parlé. Vous devriez faire attention à Rogue, dit Hagrid avec un très grand sérieux. C'est une chance que James et Sirius n'étaient pas loin parce que je ne sais pas ce qui vous serait arrivé. Et en plus, vous auriez pu les mettre dans un sacré pétrin. 

- Je sais bien ! Mais on ne pensait pas qu'il nous poserait un réel problème ! Nous sommes quand même assez forte pour s'occuper de lui ! s'indigna Lily.

- Mais bien sur que vous êtes assez forte, c'est seulement que les Serpentard ne jouent pas toujours dans les règles. Maintenant, reprenez vos balais et retournez dans votre salle commune. Je vais aller rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils pensent à aller à l'infirmerie en douce. Faudrait pas prendre de chance que quelqu'un voit Rogue dans cet état..

Puis il tourna les talons et partit dans la même direction que Severus, Tyson et l'autre garçon. 

- Au fait, charmant crochet les garçons, vous devriez songer à faire de la boxe, dit Hagrid sans tourner la tête. 

- Hagrid ! cria James.

Le géant s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers eux. Sirius songea qu'il était épatant de voir à quel point il pouvait avoir l'air menaçant, ce sympathique homme gigantesque.

- Merci… dit simplement James.

Hagrid sourit et leur fit signe de la main avant de poursuivre sa route.

- Il est vraiment génial ce type, dit Sirius en regardant James.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Il gagne à être connu ! répondit James avec le sourire.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'il fut attraper sauvagement par le cou. Cathy White, qui avait agrippé James de son autre main, les attirait à elle.

- Les mecs, MERCI ! Dit elle avec emphase avant de les embrasser tous les deux sur la joue. Je vous revaudrais ça un jour !

Puis elle les serra contre elle un moment avant de les relâcher. Sirius se massa la nuque avec embarras tandis que James jetait un œil timide à Lily. 

- Et bien, c'est moi qui devrait vous remercier puisque vous êtes venues pour me sauver la mise, répondit Sirius.

- Bah, t'aurais fait la même chose non ? Allez, prend ton balai, on retourne à la maison, dit Cathy en se mettant à marcher vers le château. 

Sirius se pencha pour prendre son balai et se releva en jetant un œil à Lily. Elle était figée sur place et regardait l'endroit où Severus était tombé. Juste à côté d'elle, James la regardait d'un air inquiet. Sirius sentit Cathy revenir derrière lui au moment où James levait la main pour passer le revers de ses doigts sur la joue de Lily dans un geste très tendre.

- Lily ? murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa un moment sans comprendre. Sirius fut surpris. Il ne pensait pas que Lily Evans puisse être traumatisée à ce point par un événement quelconque. Il la voyait comme une jeune fille très solide mentalement. Puis, sans avertissement, elle attrapa James par la taille et le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces. James devint écarlate mais ce n'était rien à côté de la couleur qu'il prit lorsqu'elle prit sa tête entre ses mains pour planter un baiser sur sa bouche.

- Toi, t'es mon héros ! s'exclama Lily avec enthousiasme.

Puis elle avança vers Sirius et après avoir passé ses bras autour de son cou, elle l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

- Et toi aussi ! ajouta-t-elle.

Elle se mit à parler avec ferveur tandis qu'elle passait le pied sous le balai de James pour le faire se soulever d'un coup et lui permettre de l'attraper sans difficulté.

- C'est fou ! Je n'avais jamais vu de vraies batailles ! Comme dans les films ! C'est vraiment chouette ! Vous êtes vraiment génial les mecs ! Je ne pensais jamais en voir une de si près ! Et avoir deux preux chevaliers venant me défendre ! J'en ai toujours rêvé quand j'étais petite, expliqua Lily avec un large sourire.

Sirius se mit à rire accompagné de Cathy. Lily haussa les épaules en riant et tendit le balai qu'elle tenait dans sa main en direction de James. Celui-ci ce contenta de le regarder sans bouger. Visiblement, quelque chose l'avait perturbé puisqu'il restait là à fixer Lily. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils puis sembla se rappeler de ce qu'elle venait de faire et se mit à rougir. Cette fois, Sirius se plia en deux tellement il riait. 

- Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux, dit Cathy en riant.

- Ah oui, c'est trop ! renchérit Sirius en reprenant son souffle. Allez, on va aller raconter ça à Lup, ça devrait l'intéresser. 

- Lup ? demanda Cathy.

- Ouaip ! Remus ne veut plus que je l'appelle Rémi alors je lui ai trouver un nouveau nom à l'instant ! Lup ! Répondit Sirius.

- Héhé, je vois. Je ne crois pas que celui-là lui plaira plus, dit Cathy en reprenant le chemin de Poudlard. 

- Moi non plus mais il ne m'a précisé qu'il devait aimer son nouveau nom ! N'est-ce pas Jamesie ? demanda Sirius en suivant Cathy.

James n'avait toujours pas bougé ni attrapé son balai. La question de Sirius sembla toutefois le sortir de sa torpeur sans pour autant le faire bouger.

- Hein ?

- Laisse tomber, vieux ! Allez, on y va ! répondit Sirius en riant.

- Euh… d'accord.

James prit finalement son balai d'un geste rapide et consentit enfin à détourner les yeux de Lily. James se racla la gorge et partit à la suite de Sirius, suivit par Lily qui ne semblait pas trop savoir si elle voulait être près de lui ou loin de lui. Elle retourna donc à Poudlard en zigzaguant légèrement, sous les rires constants de Cathy et de Sirius. 


	5. Action, emotions

**4- Action, Émotions…**

En entrant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Sirius chercha Remus et Peter des yeux. Il les repéra assez rapidement, tout au fond de la salle. Ils étaient autour d'une table jonchée de parchemins froissés. Bien que Sirius ne pouvait voir que son profil, Remus avait l'air à bout de nerfs. Son teint était plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et il avait l'air épuisé. Remus avait souvent l'air épuisé mais cette fois, il lui semblait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état aussi lamentable. Sirius fronça les sourcils, espérant que Remus ne serait pas malade à nouveau. Sentant son regard, le jeune Lupin tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il parut surpris de les voir revenir si tôt mais leur lança tout de même un sourire fatigué avant de reporter son attention sur Peter. Tout en avançant entre les tables, Sirius se sentit coupable d'avoir laissé Remus seul avec Peter. À en juger par l'état de ses cheveux, Remus avait dû passer la main dans ses cheveux un bon millier de fois. Même James était présentable en comparaison. Sirius prit place à la table en même temps que James et les deux filles.

- Est-ce que ça va Remus ? Tu as l'air épuisé, demanda doucement Lily.

- J'ai toujours l'air épuisé, ce n'est pas grave, répondit Remus avec un faible sourire.

- Je crois que j'ai un peu trop abusé de sa patience, dit Peter avec un sourire d'excuse. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se tue à m'expliquer.

- Mais non voyons. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile. Tu vas voir, on va s'en sortir, répliqua Remus.

Curieusement, la patience et la gentillesse de Remus étonnaient encore Sirius. 

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites déjà là ? demanda Remus.

- Ahaha ! Ça mon p'tit pote, c'est une longue histoire ! Tu es prêt à l'entendre, Lup ? répondit Sirius.

- Lup ? Je vois que tu m'as déjà trouvé un nouveau nom… Chaaaaaarmant ! 

- Je savais bien que ça te plairais ! dit Sirius en riant. Alors ? Tu veux connaître notre fabuleuse histoire ? 

Remus tourna la tête vers Peter, une question muette sur le visage.

- Oh, bien sûr ! assura Peter qui avait déjà lâché sa plume et semblait tout ouïe.

- Alors voilà… 

Sirius se mit alors à raconter les événement dans leurs moindre détails, James, Lily et Cathy ajoutant leurs grains de sel de temps en temps. Peter écoutait, penché vers l'avant, les yeux brillants, avide de savoir, ponctuant le récit d'exclamations et de rires. Mais Remus… Le coude sur la table, le menton appuyé sur son pouce, ses doigts devant la bouche, il écoutait sans bouger, le visage de plus en plus soucieux. 

- … Et Hagrid est retourné à sa cabane, termina Sirius avec un sourire.

- Wouah ! C'est fou ! J'aurais aim…, commença Peter d'un ton excité.

- Tu es fier de ça Sirius ?

La question avait été posée sur un ton calme et bas. Mais la voix de Remus donna à Sirius l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de fouet. Il tourna la tête vers son ami. Remus le regardait, le menton toujours appuyé sur sa main. Rien dans sa physionomie n'avait changé mais ses yeux… D'un ton brun doré, ils étaient habituellement chaleureux. Jamais Sirius Black ne s'était fait regarder aussi durement et certainement pas par Remus Lupin.

- Euh… Ben… Pas spécialement mais… c'était quand même… cool ?! répondit Sirius d'une voix incertaine.

- Cool ? Tu trouves ça « cool » de frapper les gens et de passer à deux cheveux de te faire renvoyer de l'école ? demanda Remus, toujours sur un ton calme. Parce que c'est certain que si Hagrid n'avait pas été là, vous auriez été dans un sale pétrin. Vous en êtes conscients, j'espère ?

Sirius échangea un regard avec James. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement. Lily s'était enfoncée sur sa chaise et Cathy fixait Lupin les yeux grands ouverts. Pour une raison inexplicable, Remus les faisait se sentir coupables. Quelque chose dans ses yeux, dans sa voix…

- Mais enfin, Remus, on… on… qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire d'autre ? demanda James.

- Quoi faire d'autre que de lui casser le nez, James ? Je ne sais pas… Te servir de ta baguette peut-être ? répondit Remus.

- Mais… on a pas eu le temps, répliqua James.

- Ah… je vois… Tu as eu le temps de jeter ton balai et d'avancer assez près de lui pour le frapper mais tu n'as pas eu le temps de sortir ta baguette... Bien sûr, c'est évident.

James ne trouva rien à répondre. Le voix de Remus devenait de plus en plus dure mais il ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Remus, j'avoue que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée de l'année mais… mais…, essaya Sirius.

- Mais ? mais quoi, Sirius ? demanda Remus.

- Voyons Remus, arrête de les gronder ! Ils n'ont rien fait de mal, tout de… 

Cette fois, Remus bougea. Il baissa vivement la main et se tourna vers Peter en se penchant sur la table avec une expression sévère et dure que personne ne lui avait vu jusqu'à présent.

- Est-ce que c'est à toi que je parle ? demanda Remus.

- Euh… non mais…

- Parfait… l'interrompit Remus avec un geste brusque de la main.

- J'ai tout de même..

- PETER ! Quand je voudrais avoir ton avis, je te le demanderais !

Le pauvre garçon s'était reculé brusquement sur sa chaise. Sirius n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire un truc qui pourrait peut-être détendre l'atmosphère lorsque Remus tourna la tête vers lui, des éclairs dans les yeux. Sirius enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules. Il n'aurait jamais cru que « Lup » pouvait avoir l'air aussi effrayant.

- T'as quelque chose à dire Sirius ? demanda sèchement Remus.

- Non… répondit Sirius en avalant sa salive.

- Remus, d'accord, on a fait une bêtise. D'accord on n'aurait pas dû le frapper. Je sais bien que tu as raison. On a pas réfléchi et on a eu de la chance. Mais tu admettras que Severus est… dit James.

- Severus ? Est-ce que je parle de Severus ? Est-ce que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de Severus Rogue moi ? demanda Remus en se mettant à gesticuler et à augmenter la voix. C'est de vous que je parle ! Rogue peut bien aller se faire rôtir en ENFER si ça peut lui faire plaisir, je m'en balance !!! Qu'il ait été le méchant de l'histoire, je vous l'accorde. Mais VOUS avez été stupides !

James se ratatina sur sa chaise. Remus devenait de plus en plus agressif. Sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide et saccadée. Sirius se lança sur la seule planche de salut qu'il leur restait. Tout aussi fâché que Remus pouvait être, il ne s'en prendrait pas à tout le monde.

- Nous ne pouvions tout de même pas laisser les filles toutes seules avec Rogue, s'indigna Sirius.

- Ah oui, les filles. Parlons-en des filles, répondit Remus d'un ton brusque en regardant Lily et Cathy alternativement.

- Hey ! Nous on voulait juste savoir ce que Severus voulait faire à Sirius ! On l'avait entendu, à la bibliothèque, dire à Tyson qu'il voulait planifier quelque chose et on a décidé de le suivre ! C'était… c'était… 

Cathy cessa de parler, choquée d'entendre le rire sans joie de Remus.

- Catherine, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi stupide.

- QUOI ? Comment ose-tu… ? s'exclama la jeune fille.

- CATHY ! Tu crois vraiment que Rogue est un imbécile ? Il a tout de suite deviné que les tarentules venaient de vous ! Et tu penses vraiment qu'il serait assez bête pour donner un rendez-vous tout en signalant le sujet, comme ça, tout bonnement à voix haute en pleine bibliothèque ?? Franchement Catherine, réfléchis !

En parlant, Remus s'était à demi levé de sa chaise. Son teint avait repris des couleurs mais elles n'auguraient rien de bon. Cathy ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle était à la fois terrorisée et bouche bée. Parce que Remus avait évidemment raison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'il se laisserait avoir aussi facilement ? Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé si James et Sirius ne vous avaient pas vu les suivre ? Si Hagrid n'avait pas été là ? 

- Et bien… On est assez forte pour se défendre, dit Lily d'une toute petite voix.

- Ahah ! Bien sûr ! Leslie, faut être réaliste ! Tu ne peux rien faire contre les gens qui trichent  ! Tu as déjà vu Rogue jouer dans les règles ? Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'ils comptaient te faire ! Bon sang, Leslie… fais donc un peu attention à toi ! répliqua Remus en ponctuant sa phrase d'un coup sur la table.

Tous les élèves de la salle commune regardaient maintenant vers eux, la même expression de surprise sur chaque visage. 

- Mais à quoi avez-vous pensé, pour l'amour du ciel ! Avec un peu de chance, vous vous seriez retrouver ligotées à un arbre en plein milieu de la forêt interdite ! 

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas la pleine lune. Y'aurait pas eu de loups-garous ! dit Peter d'un ton qu'il voulait jovial pour essayer de faire rire Remus.

Étonnement, la réplique de Peter provoqua l'effet contraire. Remus se figea puis eut un mouvement nerveux de la tête. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'une explosion venait de se faire dans le cerveau de Remus lorsqu'il le vit se tourner lentement vers Peter, les tempes battantes, avec une expression de rage sans nom. Remus fixa Peter un bon moment avec un regard frisant la psychose puis, soudainement, il plaqua ses deux mains sur la table et avança son nez à deux centimètres de celui de Peter. Sirius grimaça lorsqu'il entendit les ongles de Remus grincer sur la table.

- Écoute-moi bien, Peter. Premièrement, il y a des moments pour essayer de faire le malin. Deuxièmement, il n'y a pas que les loup-garous de dangereux en ce monde et troisièmement, tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça peut être effectivement dangereux… un loup-garou, dit Remus avec un rictus de colère.

Remus avait parlé d'une voix sourde mais puissante. Sirius sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Du coin de l'œil, il vit James faire le tour de la table pour se précipiter vers Remus.

- Hey, Remus, écoute, je… dit James en posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Remus se tourna vivement vers lui et repoussa sa main. Il fixa James pendant un moment, d'un regard sauvage et étrange. Son rictus de colère n'avait toujours pas disparu de son visage et lorsqu'un grognement sourd sortit de sa gorge, James ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Remus serra les dents et les poings puis fit demi-tour et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons de deuxième année. Personne n'osa lui bloquer le passage. Juste avant de mettre le pied sur la première marche. Remus s'arrêta en s'appuyant sur le mur, ses genoux semblant avoir flanché. Sirius amorça un mouvement pour aller voir ce qui n'allait pas lorsque Remus secoua la tête et fila dans le dortoir. James tourna la tête vers Sirius, le teint aussi blanc qu'un fantôme. Sirius ne trouva rien à répondre. Ils reprirent tous place autour de la table, sans mot dire, se regardant les uns les autres.

Dans le dortoir des garçons de deuxième année de la maison des Gryffondor, un silence parfait régnait. Si quelqu'un y était entré à ce moment, il aurait pu croire qu'il était désert. Peut-être se serait-il demander pourquoi un des lits avaient ses rideaux entièrement fermés mais les caprices des garçons de 12 ans étant impénétrable, il serait reparti sans poser de question. Pourtant, le dortoir n'était pas vide. Derrière les rideaux fermés, il y avait quelqu'un. Recroquevillé dans son lit, tenant son oreiller serré contre lui, un jeune garçon menait une bataille contre lui même et contre ses larmes. 

Une des choses qu'il craignait le plus depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard venait de se produire. Lui qui avait une patience sans limites venait de se mettre en colère contre les seuls amis qu'ils avaient eut de toute sa jeune existence. Il ne leur avait pas seulement crié dessus, il leur avait fait peur. Il l'avait vu dans leurs yeux. Ils avaient tous eu peur de lui. Même Sirius qui avait frissonné. Même James qui avait reculé devant lui. Même Cathy et Lily qui étaient prêtes à affronter Rogue et ses Serpentard avaient eu peur de ce petit garçon, maigre et fatigué, habituellement si gentil. Il leur avait fait peur. Ils étaient sur le point le découvrir, de savoir ce qu'il était vraiment et il avait trouver le moyen de les terrifier en leur montrant un côté de lui qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Il avait espéré qu'ils ne le connaîtraient jamais mais il était trop tard. Et il n'aurait pas le temps de se racheter avant qu'ils ne comprennent. Le dernier petit soupçon d'espoir qu'ils resteraient ses amis avait commencer à faiblir à la seconde où il avait bougé. Il n'aurait pas du bougé. En gardant la position, il aurait pu rester plus calme, ne pas s'emporter autant. Mais il avait fallu qu'il réagisse à ce que Peter disait en se tournant vers lui. Tout avait dégénéré à partir de là. Et tout s'était terminé lorsqu'il avait repoussé la main de James en grognant. Il avait grogner ! Magnifique, quoi de plus invitant pour une amitié durable. 

Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était leur faire prendre conscience de leurs actes. Leur dire qu'ils avaient été imprudents. Mais il leur avait pratiquement sauté à la gorge. Il avait lu tellement de tristesse dans les yeux de Lily. Sa meilleure amie. Celle qui le comprenait le mieux. Il l'avait blessée. Il avait dit qu'elle était stupide. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était acharné sur Peter ? Il ne faisait que donner son point de vue. Il avait voix au chapitre tout de même. Il était leur ami au même titre que lui. Peter ne lui adresserait sans doute plus jamais la parole. Il avait eu tellement peur. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées au maximum lorsque son visage avait approché le sien. N'importe qui d'autre aurait eu peur. Il avait vu Sirius frissonner. Et à ce jour, rien n'avait fait frissonner de peur Sirius Black. Et James… Il était devenu tellement pâle. Le fier, le fort James Potter. 

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait bougé ?! 

- Remus ?

Remus sursauta dans son lit. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. La voix de James le frappa droit au cœur. Il n'y avait aucune colère, aucune peur, seulement son nom prononcé doucement. Il ne voulait pas leur parler, il ne voulait pas les voir. Pas après ce qu'il venait de faire. Ils devaient bien lui en vouloir ! Mais la voix de James ? Le calme avant la tempête. Il retint donc son souffle et essaya de se faire encore plus petit dans son lit.

- Tu crois qu'il dort ?

La question avait été posée dans un murmure, tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier qui avait parler. Ils devaient être devant la porte, convaincu que leur voix ne portait jusqu'au lit de Remus. Mais Remus avait depuis longtemps développé la capacité d'entendre les murmures.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être… Il avait l'air tellement fatigué lorsque nous sommes arrivés…

- Il n'est vraiment pas dans son assiette depuis hier. Il est encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Je sais… je sais… J'espère qu'il dort. Ca lui fera du bien. Je n'aime vraiment pas le voir comme ça. Il ne fait pas assez attention à lui.

Une minute. Une petite minute… Une toute petite minute. Il venait tout juste de les engueuler à mort et ils trouvaient encore le moyen de s'inquiéter pour LUI ?

- Et bien, il est où ? demanda soudain la voix de Peter.

- Sssssssshhhhhhhuuutttttttt ! dirent les deux autres voix qui devaient être celles de James et de Sirius.

- Il n'a pas répondu. Il doit dormir.

- Ah bon ? c'est vrai que ça fait presque une heure qu'il est monté, dit Peter sans arriver murmurer aussi bas que les deux autres.

Une heure ? Il y avait déjà une heure qu'il était dans son lit à se torturer l'esprit.

- C'est fou, vous saviez qu'il pouvait se fâcher autant ? demanda Peter.

- Tout le monde peut se fâcher autant, voyons.

- Oui mais… Il ne se met jamais en colère ! Jamais ! Et ce n'est pas la première mauvaise idée que vous avez. Je me demande pourquoi il a sauté les plombs aujourd'hui, continua Peter.

- Parce que c'était sans doute la pire connerie qu'on ait fait à date…

- Et parce qu'on ne voulait pas l'admettre…

- Et parce qu'il semble vraiment stressé…

- Et fatigué…

- …depuis hier. Il a explosé. C'est tout.

- Ca peut arriver à tout le monde.

- Ouais, peut-être. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi…

Peter ne termina pas sa phrase mais Remus devina qu'il avait frissonné.

- Probablement le contraste. Il est tellement… calme. 

- C'est vrai. Mais même en colère, il reste fidèle à lui même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Peter.

- En règle générale, dans un état de fureur aussi poussé, les gens ont tendances à raconter n'importe quoi… Mais pas Remus. 

- Là, t'as un point, Jamesie. Il est trop génial ce mec. Je l'adore.

- N'empêche qu'il est effrayant, dit Peter.

- Ben tu n'auras qu'à te rappeler de ne pas le provoquer.

- Voilà ! Allez, on s'en va. Faudrait pas le réveiller.

Et ils sortirent en silence. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer, Remus se mit à pleurer. Pleurer comme il ne l'avait fait depuis longtemps. Pendant un long moment, son oreiller contre sa poitrine, il songea à ses amis qui le trouvaient si gentil et si génial. Qui lui pardonnaient tout et qui faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le comprendre. À ses amis à qui il mentait depuis si longtemps. Trop longtemps. Il ne les méritait pas. Il ne méritait pas l'attention qu'ils lui portaient. Mais juste avant que le sommeil ne vienne le chercher, Remus songea qu'il aurait au moins eu la chance d'avoir des amis extraordinaires une fois dans sa vie.

Remus ouvrit les yeux lorsque le premier rayon de soleil traversa la fenêtre du dortoir. Il se mit à s'étirer lentement puis il se figea. Il eut l'impression de recevoir une brique en plein front lorsque les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent. Avec horreur, il revit défiler les images dans sa tête. Au petit matin, il lui semblait que c'était encore pire que la veille. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il se serait emporté de la sorte contre qui que ce soit. Comment avait-il pu ? Non, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement, prenant bien soin de ne réveiller personne. Il regarda ses amis avec nostalgie pendant une seconde puis se dépêcha d'aller manger avant que personne ne se lève. En règle générale, les élèves se levaient tard le samedi mais aujourd'hui, c'était le premier match de Quidditch et personne n'allait vouloir rater ce match. Gryffondor contre Serpentard. La partie s'annonçait solide. En prenant place à la grande table de sa maison, Remus se demandait si il allait y assister. Il était déchiré entre le besoin d'être seul et le désir de voir le match. Puis il songea que c'était la première fois que James se joindrait à l'équipe et qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer ça. Il n'irait pas s'asseoir avec Sirius et les autres. Il ne se sentait pas capable de leur faire face. Bien sur, ils ne poseraient pas de question mais Remus savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire comme si rien n'était arrivé et il ne pouvait pas leur expliquer. Comment leur expliquer ? « C'est à cause du stress et de la lune. » Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il mangea donc en vitesse et quitta le château. Il erra tranquillement dans le parc sans destination précise. Plus rien ne pourrait redevenir comme avant et ce ne pourrait certainement pas devenir mieux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'arrêta et resta là, les mains dans les poches, à fixer le sol sans le voir. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses amis. Il avait été seul longtemps… trop longtemps. Ca ne pourrait pas recommencer, pas après avoir été aussi bien entouré. 

- Remus, dit une voix douce à son oreille.

Décidément, il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'apitoyer sur son sort à Poudlard. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui venait essayer de vous remonter le moral. Remus soupira et tourna la tête. Derrière lui, se tenait Hagrid. La tête légèrement de coté, il regardait Remus avec une expression étrange. 

- Quoi ? demanda Remus beaucoup plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. 

Hagrid ne s'en offusqua pas. Il lui sourit doucement.

- Rien, je voulais juste savoir ce que tu fais ici tout seul, répondit Hagrid. C'est le premier match de James aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ?

Remus ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un rire sans joie. Ses amis ? Il en avait encore ? Hagrid plissa les paupières.

- Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? demanda Hagrid.

- Oh non… Tout va trrrrrrès bien merci ! Rien ne pourrait aller mieux. Pourquoi est-ce que ça irait mal ? répondit Remus d'un ton agressif.

Remus pinça les lèvres et ravala ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas être impoli avec Hagrid. Il avait toujours été gentil avec lui. Mais pourquoi était-il venu lui parler ? Remus voulait être seul. Seul avec son malheur. Personne ne pouvait comprendre. 

- Tu sais, Remus, chaque personne a son secret. Certains sont pire que d'autres, c'est certain. Mais tu dois apprendre à détecter les gens à qui tu peux faire confiance. Parce que tu ne leur a pas dit n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu as peur… Je me trompe ? 

Remus eut l'impression que son corps tombait en morceaux sur le sol. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et sa mâchoire semblait s'être décrochée. Puis, rapidement, il se raidit et recula d'un pas. Si il le savait, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là à lui parler ? Hagrid eut un rire sonore. 

- Allons, allons, ne fait pas cette tête méfiante ! Bien sur que je le sais ! Et je ne vois pas de problème là-dedans. Sauf pour toi… lui dit Hagrid.

Remus se contenta de le regarder avec des grands yeux ronds.

- Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais je sais ce que tu ressens. Ne me regarde pas comme ça je sais que tu penses que personne ne peut comprendre. D'accord, je n'ai pas le même problème que toi, mais… mais… Tu sais, mon père était un tout petit homme mais ma mère… Ma mère faisait dans les six mètres ! Dit Hagrid avec un certain malaise.

Le sourire sarcastique de Remus s'effaça d'un coup. Six mètres ? Une… géante ? Bien sur, c'était logique. On ne pouvait pas être aussi grand avec seulement du sang humain. Remus n'y avait jamais songé. Le jeune garçon regarda Hagrid un moment, sans rien dire. Oui, lui aussi avait dû passer par les mêmes émotions que lui. Les géants étaient tellement mal vus parmi les sorciers. Ce ne devait pas être facile non plus. Remus fit un faible sourire à Hagrid et hocha la tête. Le demi-géant lui sourit.

- Tu vois ? Je sais très bien ce qui se passe dans ta tête. C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à tout le monde. Tout le monde ne peut pas comprendre. Mais j'ai bon espoir en ce qui te concerne, ajouta Hagrid d'une voix enjoué. 

Remus était loin d'être d'accord avec lui mais il répondit à son sourire. Pour l'aider, il lui avait confié quelque chose d'important et Remus lui en était reconnaissant. C'était toujours réconfortant de savoir que quelqu'un, près de vous, savait, comprenait ce que vous ressentiez. Un poids s'était envolé de son cœur et c'est ce qui lui donna la force de sourire. Par contre, il se sentait toujours mal. Que Hagrid le comprenne ne l'aiderait  faire s'envoler le poids le plus lourd, celui qui l'empêchait parfois de respirer. Remus ne doutait pas que ses amis étaient des gens compréhensifs et potentiellement ouverts d'esprit mais il doutait que si il leur disait la vérité maintenant, ils l'accepteraient. C'était quelque chose de trop grave. Même en considérant que les évènements de la veilles combinés à l'horrible nature de sa personne ne les effraient pas, ils allaient forcément lui en vouloir de leur avoir caché la vérité et de leur avoir menti avec effronterie pendant tant de temps.

Mais la lueur de bonheur dans les yeux du géant l'empêcha de formuler ses pensées à voix haute. Visiblement, Hagrid était heureux d'avoir pu aider le jeune Lupin. Il était facile de comprendre pourquoi. Hagrid était un homme sensible et aider quelqu'un qui vivait ce que lui avait vécu était probablement pour lui un soulagement. Remus se contenta donc de lui faire son plus beau sourire.

- Bon ! Voilà qui est mieux ! Tu viens, le match va commencer bientôt ! Tu ne voudrais pas rater la première de James quand même ? Dit Hagrid.

Tout en parlant, il avait donné une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Remus qui l'avait fait avancer d'une bonne dizaine de pas. Après avoir retrouvé son équilibre, le jeune garçon fit à nouveau face à Hagrid.

- Non ! C'est certain… euh…  Merci Hagrid, murmura Remus.

- Ah bon, tu avais oublié le match ? s'étonna Hagrid.

Remus se mit à rire tandis que le géant lui faisait un clin d'œil. Puis ils se mirent tous les deux en route pour le stade de Quidditch. 


	6. Take me out to the ball game !

**5- ****¯**** Take me out to the Quidditch Game  ****¯******

Bien que Hagrid ait protesté, Remus avait tenu à s'asseoir avec lui pour regarder le match.

- Mais voyons ! Va avec tes amis ! Regarde, ils sont juste en-haut, là ! dit Hagrid en pointant Sirius qui sautait sur place en brandissant une banderole rouge et or. 

Sirius était entouré par Lily, Cathy et Peter qui avaient tous des ornements aux couleurs des Gryffondor. Remus les avaient repérer depuis longtemps et avait choisi sa place en conséquence. La taille du garde-chasse le cachait plutôt bien du point de vue de Sirius. 

- Oh, non, ils sont déjà trop. Je n'aime pas être coincé dans une foule, répondit Remus d'un air nonchalant.

Hagrid lui lança un regard qui montrait bien à quel point Remus ne savait pas mentir. Le jeune garçon se racla la gorge et se mit à regarder autour de lui. 

- C'était quand même bien essayé… lui dit Hagrid avec un sourire en coin. 

Remus lui répondit avec un faible sourire. Il avait toujours été doué pour trouver des mensonges mais un peu moins pour les raconter. Du moins, aux gens qu'il appréciait. Le mensonge était quelque chose qui répugnait le jeune garçon et il avait horreur d'y être obligé. Hagrid lui fit un clin d'œil et se mit à parcourir les gradins des yeux. Remus fut heureux de voir qu'il n'insistait pas. Remus fit de même et s'aperçut que Sirius avait cessé de sauter comme un dément et qu'il semblait maintenant plongé dans une recherche intensive. Il vit aussi que les trois autres faisaient de même. Ils parcouraient la foule et le chemin menant au stade avec tellement d'ardeur que Remus se demandaient si ils n'allaient pas tomber en bas de leur siège. Remus se cacha soigneusement derrière Hagrid. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius échangea un regard avec Lily en haussant les épaules. Cette dernière soupira enfonça la tête dans ses épaules.

- Tiens, je crois que tes copains sont à la recherche de quelque chose… Sirius aurait-il perdu sa montre ? demanda Hagrid d'un ton moqueur. 

Remus ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace amusée. Le géant se mit à rire et reporta son attention sur la foule. Du haut de son perchoir, le commentateur se raclait la gorge pour annoncer le début du match. L'atmosphère devint électrique d'un seul coup. Les banderoles s'élevèrent et les plus fervents admirateurs se mirent à crier et à siffler. Même Remus se sentit gagner par l'excitation du moment.

- Bonjour mesdames et messieurs et bienvenu au premier match de la saison qui opposera les Serpentard aux GRYYYYYYYFOOOONNNNNDOOOOOOOR !!!! annonça l'élève de sixième année, Jason Martin, qui assurait la fonction de commentateur. 

La légère préférence manifeste de l'annonceur face à l'équipe de Gryffondor fit s'élever des huées du coté des partisans de Serpentard. De son coté, M. Martin se faisait vertement réprimander par le professeur McGonagall. 

- Est-ce qu'il y a déjà eu des annonceurs qui prenaient pour Serpentard, demanda Remus à Hagrid.

- Mmmmmm… pas à ce que je me souvienne. Les Serpentard sont rarement sélectionnés pour être commentateurs et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui n'est pas de leur maison prendre pour leur équipe, répondit Hagrid en riant.

Remus se mit à rire avec lui puis regarda les sept joueurs verts entrer sur le terrain sous les huées des trois quarts de la foule et les hurlement déchaînés des Serpentard. 

- Et voici sur le terrain l'équipe de Serpentard. Lucius Malefoy, Salanga Fourch, Stiff Grimor, Poursuiveurs, Enzo Matrix, Gridor Fourch, Batteurs, Sylvia Allarache, Attrapeuse et Paul Cheat, Gardien et Capitaine, annonça Matin d'une voix monotone.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les joueurs rouges apparurent à leur tour, provoquant la réaction inverse des spectateurs.

- Et maintenant la magnifique équipe de GRYFFONDOR ! La jolie Malicia Lafleur, le talentueux John Fletch, et le jeune James Potter au poste de Poursuiveur. Les excellents Batteurs Brutus Letendre, capitaine, et Harold Durbra. L'infaillible Gardien, Edward Weasley et Marc « TURBO » Spead au poste d'Attrapeur !!! enchaîna Martin avec un enthousiasme débordant. 

Étonnement, Jason avait réussit à se tenir hors de portée du professeur McGonagall. Remus repéra tout de suite James qui filait à toute allure sur son balai pour le tour d'échauffement. Il avait l'air un tantinet nerveux mais même de loin et à la vitesse à laquelle il allait, on pouvait voir la détermination sur son visage. Du côté des supporters de Gryffondor, Sirius était debout sur son banc et était bien parti pour avoir une extinction de voix dans les prochains jours. Mais ses efforts portèrent fruit puisque James, à l'instar de toutes personnes présentes dans les environs, l'entendit. Il passa un peu plus lentement devant lui. Le quatuor lui fit des signes d'encouragements excessifs et James poursuivit son chemin. Son visage s'était fait un peu plus soucieux. Il refit le tour du terrain à toute vitesse et repassa encore devant Sirius, encore plus lentement cette fois. Il sembla poser une question muette à laquelle ses amis ne purent qu'hausser les épaules, perplexes eux aussi. Remus vit James pousser un soupir alors qu'il allait prendre position au centre du terrain. 

- Je pense que James est inquiet pour la montre à Sirius, dit Hagrid à l'oreille de Remus.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda sans répondre. Il croyait vraiment que James le cherchait ? Il reporta son attention sur le nouveau poursuiveur de Gryffondor. Bien cramponné sur son balai, il attendait le coup d'envoi en jetant des regards furtifs dans la foule. Un silence parfait plana dans le stade pendant quelques secondes puis le sifflet retentit et le Souafle fut propulsé dans les airs. Il fut immédiatement attrapé par Lafleur qui fila sans hésitation en direction des buts de Serpentards, tandis que les attrapeurs se mettaient à tournoyer autour du terrain, tel des vautours, à la recherche du vif d'or. Matrix, solide gaillard de septième année, frappa de toutes ses forces sur un Cognard qui fila en direction de Lafleur. Avant de faire un mouvement pour éviter la balle, elle fit une passe à Fletch qui l'attrapa sans problème. Malheureusement, Fourch avait prévu le coup et avait envoyé un Cognard dans la direction du poursuiveur. Fletch le reçu sur l'épaule et échappa le Souafle qui tomba vers le sol. James plongea en piqué pour le rattraper mais Salanga Fourche, la sœur jumelle du batteur de Serpentard, le devança de peu. James eut un mouvement de frustration et se précipita à la poursuite de Salanga, suivi de près par toute l'équipe de Gryffondor. Tout près des buts, Salanga tenta une passe vers Malefoy mais James l'intercepta, fit un virage en épingle et fila vers l'autre bout du terrain. Remus entendit Sirius hurler à plein poumons. 

- Magnifique interception du jeune Potter ! Une passe vers Lafleur qui repasse à Fletch, qui joue très bien malgré une douleur évidente à l'épaule. Fletch vers Lafleur. Cheat ne sait plus où donner de la tête, les Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor s'entendent comme larrons en foire ! Fletch à Potter qui feinte vers les buts ! Le champs est libre et… AAAAAHHH !! NON !!

Matrix avait plaqué James avec une telle force qu'il en était presque tomber de son balai. Évidemment, il avait échappé le Souafle. Malefoy le rattrapa et fila vers les buts de Weasley qui l'attendait de pied ferme. James replaça ses lunettes et parti à sa poursuite sous les hurlements indignés de la foule mené par Sirius Black. Quelque secondes plus tard, Bibine siffla une pénalité. Fourch avait tenter d'assommer subtilement Durbra avec sa batte. 

- Hey, c'est un Cognard que je visais ! répliqua Fourch.

- Les deux Cognard sont occupés ailleurs ! Pénalité en faveur de Gryffondor, trancha Bibine.

Remus se leva en même temps que les autres pour acclamer la décision. Letendre devait décider qui ferait le tir de pénalité. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et fit un mouvement de tête en direction de James. Ce dernier blêmit un tantinet malgré le clin d'œil d'encouragement de Letendre.

- Potter a à nouveau sa chance de marquer avec ce tir de pénalité, annonça Martin. 

James, Souafle en main, se mit en position. Sa nervosité était plus que visible. Il respirait avec force et se cramponnait à son balai tellement fort que Remus songea qu'il aurait probablement mal aux jointures le lendemain matin. James sembla sur le point de partir en direction des buts lorsqu'un « VAS-Y, JAAAAMESIIIIIE ! » crié avec vigueur le déconcentra passablement. Un éclat de rire se propagea dans le stade et James tourna la tête en direction de Sirius qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre en dansant, toujours debout sur son banc. Remus vit James tourner la tête et, sans doute par hasard, le regarder droit dans les yeux. James sembla surpris pendant un moment de le voir là, avec Hagrid, puis il lui fit un sourire nerveux. Remus leva le pouce et hocha la tête avec assurance. Un changement drastique s'opéra sur la physionomie de James. Il redressa les épaules, fit un sourire confiant et après un clin d'œil à Remus, il fila à direction des buts. Cheat l'attendait avec un sourire sarcastique. Il semblait douter de la capacité du petit nouveau de Gryffondor. Son sourire s'élargit lorsque James feinta vers le cercle de gauche, le point fort de Cheat. Il fit donc un mouvement vif pour intercepter le Souafle lorsque James pivota à 45 degré et lança dans le but de droite.  

- Et il MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARQUE !!!! James Potter a marqué à la fois son premier but en carrière et le premier but de la saison !!!!! cria Martin.

James fit volte face et revint, tout sourire, vers le milieu du terrain, sous le regard médusé de Paul Cheat. Les supporteurs de Gryffondor hurlaient à plein poumons et Sirius avait renversé la tête vers l'arrière et lançait maintenant un cri de guerre digne des Indiens d'amérique. À coté de lui, Lily, Cathy et Peter étaient aussi monté sur le banc pour acclamer James. Ce dernier leur lança évidemment un coup d'œil mais c'est devant Remus qu'il prit la peine de passer avec un hochement de tête et un clin d'œil. Remus lui répondit avec un large sourire et des applaudissements frénétiques puis la partie reprit son cours. 

- C'est fou comment simple encouragement d'un copain peut faire plaisir, t'es pas d'accord ? Demanda Hagrid à Remus. 

- Vous… vous croyez ? balbutia-t-il.

- Ben voyons ! Tu l'as pas vu ! Il était tout content ! Répondit Hagrid en lui donnant une nouvelle tape amicale qui faillit le faire basculer par dessus les gradins.

Le gérant reporta son attention sur la partie et ne se rendit pas compte que Remus tombait lourdement sur son siège. Il replongea à nouveau dans ses fantasmes morbides qui faisaient de lui l'ami le plus indigne et le plus traître de l'Univers entier. Un laps de temps indéfinissable passa avant que Hagrid, euphorique, perfore un poumon de Remus en lui donnant un coup de coude pour lui montrer ce qui se passait sur le terrain. James était à quelques mètres des buts de Serpentard et, avec un lancer parfait, marqua un nouveau but.

- Le jeune Potter, qui a déjà deux assistances à son actif, vient de marquer son deuxième but du match !! Hurla Marin dans son mégaphone.

- Assistances ? demanda la voix de McGonagall****

- Ben oui, comme au Hockey, répondit Martin.****

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait se concentrer sur le Quidditch ici, s'il vous plait, répliqua McGonagall, exaspérée.****

La foule acclamait James qui, les cheveux horriblement ébouriffés, revenait au centre du terrain pour reprendre le match. Remus tourna la tête vers Sirius qui hurlait encore et toujours. Soudain, Black disparu et on ne vit plus que ses pieds pendant une fraction de seconde puis plus rien. Un vide étrange se créa donc dans le stade. Même les joueurs et Mme Bibine s'arrêtèrent pour regarder dans sa direction. Lily et Cathy étaient toute deux penchées vers lui. Une seconde et demi passa et Sirius bondit à nouveau sur son banc en se remettant à hurler, un filet de sang sur le front. Il souriait de plus belle, totalement conscient que tout le monde le regardait. Un grand éclat de rire se répercuta à nouveau dans le stade.

- Après cet interlude de la mascotte de Gryffondor, retournons au match, dit Martin en riant. Gryffondor mène 60 à 20 !

Sur son balai, James essayait de réprimer un fou rire et de se concentrer sur le match. Cathy et Lily se tenaient le ventre tellement elles riaient et Peter s'était effondré sur son siège. Remus s'essuya les yeux en regardant Sirius qui sautait de plus belle sur son banc. Les échanges reprirent de chaque côté et les Cognards arrivaient de toutes part. Les Serpentards était déchaînés, refusant de se laisser battre et les Gryffondor surveillaient leur avance. Puis, tandis que Grimor filait vers les buts adverses, l'attention de Remus fut attirée ailleurs. Les deux Attrapeurs descendaient en piqué depuis l'autre côté du terrain. Le vif d'or était à quelques centimètres du sol. 

- Spead et Allarache filent vers le vif d'or ! Grimor passe à Malefoy qui passe vers Fourche. Oh, un Cognard de Matrix a failli toucher Turbo Spead mais il a continué sa route ! Le Souafle à nouveau à Malefoy qui tire et… OH ! QUEL ARRÊT DE WEASLEY ! Le Souafle est reprit par Pot… le vif d'or à été… ? OUI ! SPEAD À ATTRAPÉ LE VIF D'OR ! Gryffondor GAGNE 210 à 20 !!!! 

Tout en songeant que Jason Martin était décidément doué pour tout voir à la fois, Remus sauta sur son banc et applaudit à tout rompre. James et ses coéquipiers se foncèrent dessus pour former une masse entremêlée de couleur rouge. L'équipe de Gryffondor redescendit sur le sol en se tenant solidement les uns les autres. Remus vit toute l'équipe féliciter Marc « turbo » Spead puis se tourner vers James pour l'acclamer à son tour. Brutus Letendre ébouriffa les cheveux déjà très en désordre de sa nouvelle recrue tandis que Sirius arrivait à vive allure sur le terrain. Il repoussa Durbra, qui se laissa faire de bon cœur et James se retrouva les bras coincés dans l'étreinte de Sirius qui le souleva du sol puis, dans un smack sonore, Black embrassa Potter sur la joue.

- Ouais, Jamesie ! T'es mon héros !!! cria Sirius.

James grimaça et se mit à rire, accompagné des autres membres de l'équipe. Le reste des partisans arriva en masse, créant une cohue incroyable sur le terrain. Remus resta dans les gradins. Il n'osa pas descendre pour une raison obscure. Juste avant que Sirius ne le repose par terre, James leva les yeux vers Remus en souriant. Le jeune garçon répondit à son sourire puis prit la direction du château. Les cris s'atténuèrent peu à peu tandis qu'il avançait, les mains dans ses poches, fixant le sol sans le voir. Remus était convaincu que plus jamais il ne verrai James le regarder de cette façon et il en était infiniment triste.

Étant passé maître dans l'art de passer inaperçu, Remus réussit à éviter ses amis durant le reste de la journée. Il avait mangé avant tout le monde et s'était caché dans un coin de la salle commune pour agir en spectateur à l'euphorie de l'après match. Il avait bien remarqué que malgré l'agitation, ils l'avaient cherché un peu partout mais Remus ne voulait pas les voir. Il préférait les regarder s'amuser et manger tout en commentant le match . Le « capitaine » Letendre était vraiment fier de son nouveau Poursuiveur et clamait haut et fort qu'il avait maintenant la meilleure équipe de l'école. Il était surprenant que James n'ait pas encore perdu connaissance puisque son sang semblait décidé à ne jamais quitter son visage. Lily ne cessait de le regarder avec des grands yeux brillants, ce qui n'aidait certes pas. Puis, au moment où Sirius, toujours hystérique, levait son verre pour la 58e fois à « Jamesie Superstar », Remus se remit à trembler. Il regarda à la fenêtre et, après un soupir, se leva pour gagner les dortoirs en douce. Évidemment, l'endroit était désert. Il se glissa donc dans son lit et s'enroula dans ses couvertures. Il savait que bien que James et compagnie remonterait probablement tard, il ne dormirait toujours pas à ce moment. Il songea un moment à fermer les rideaux de son lit mais il n'avait ni la force ni la volonté de se fermer complètement à ses amis. Il resta donc étendu sur le coté, à se bercer doucement, attendant le sommeil et craignant le pire pour le lendemain. Ils allaient le savoir demain. Remus n'aurait plus à vivre avec le sentiment de culpabilité de leur cacher un si gros secret mais rien ne serait plus comme avant. Il allait être seul à nouveau.

Remus se redressa soudainement dans son lit. Devrait-il redescendre et essayer de s'amuser avec eux ? C'était sa dernière chance. Puis il se laissa tomber sur son oreillers. Il y aurait forcément un malaise pour ce qui s'était passé la veille. Non, il ne pouvait pas descendre et causer un émoi. Il s'enroula à nouveau dans ses couvertures et ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas aller les voir. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la joie de James. 

James était effectivement très joyeux. Son premier match avait été une réussite. Il avait marqué des points et avait jouer d'une façon impeccable. Les élèves de Gryffondor l'avait tous félicité au moins trois fois chaque et McGonagall semblait aux anges. Rien n'aurait pu venir gâcher son bonheur. Mais une absence le pouvait. Remus lui manquait. Sa présence calme et paisible lui manquait. James ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi un seul geste de Remus avait pu l'encourager plus que n'importe quel hurlement de Sirius mais il aurait voulu le remercier pour ça. James avait été tellement content et soulager de le voir dans les gradins. Il avait eut peur que Remus lui en veuille trop pour venir le voir. Mais il était venu. Il n'était pas là où il devait être mais il était là, souriant et confiant. Et maintenant, il avait disparu à nouveau. Ils l'avaient chercher partout, sans succès. James se doutait bien que Remus savait qu'il était rechercher et qu'il était tout à fait apte à éviter ses poursuivants. Ils s'étaient donc fait une raison et, sans pour autant cesser de rester alerte à tout signe de vie, ils avaient abandonné les investigations et s'étaient concentrer aux festivités. 

- Attention ! Levons à nouveau notre verre à Jamesie SuperStar ! clama Sirius pour une énième fois.

James roula les yeux et devint à nouveau rouge brique au son du rire en cascade de Lily. La façon dont elle le regardait le rendait plus heureux que si il avait marquer trois cent quatre-vingt quatorze buts. Ca non plus, il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi et il n'était pas certain de vouloir réellement en savoir la raison. Il s'efforça donc de regarder ailleurs. Au travers des bras levé à son honneur, James aperçut une silhouette s'engager rapidement dans l'escalier des dortoirs des garçons de deuxième année. James se retint juste à temps de le retenir en criant son nom. Si Remus s'en allait, il avait sûrement une bonne raison de le faire et c'est pourquoi James le laissa partir sans mot dire. Mais cela lui fit mal au cœur. Il désirait plus qu'il ne s'y attendait lui même que Remus soit avec lui.  En bon gamin de 12 ans, James ne s'était jamais arrêter à réfléchir sur l'importance de l'amitié. Si on lui avait demandé avant cette seconde même ce qui comptait le plus pour lui, il aurait répondu « mon balai » sans hésiter. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait Remus s'en aller, son balai était bien loin dans son échelle des priorités. James venait tout juste de prendre conscience de l'immense attachement qu'il pour ses amis et il en était ébranlé. Il avait toujours su qu'ils les aimaient mais pas… pas qu'il pourrait réellement souffrir à ce point en risquant d'en perdre un. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement pour Remus ? Non… Non. Oh non. Ils comptaient tous. Peter qui le regardait maintenant avec admiration et fierté, Cathy qui jurait haut et fort qu'elle jouerait avec lui lorsqu'il y aurait une place pour elle, Lily… la belle Lily qui était toujours tout près de lui et qu'il aurait suivit de toute façon... Et Sirius. Le fou et le fidèle Sirius. James leva les yeux vers lui. Une petite plaie s'était formé sur son front, vestige de ses acrobaties durant le match. Il avait dû se cogner en tombant. Mais Sirius était beaucoup trop fier pour admettre la douleur. Pour le moment, la tête légèrement de coté, il regardait James avec un air amusé. Visiblement, il croyait que l'expression soucieuse de James était de l'exaspération face à ses toasts à sa santé. James ne crut pas utile de le détromper et répondit à son sourire. Sirius lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule puis ébouriffa ses cheveux. Évidemment, James essaya de se dégager en protestant.

- Allons, Jamesie, ne me dit pas que je vais te décoiffer ! dit Sirius en riant.

- Non mais j'ai déjà l'air d'un porc-épic en temps normal, n'en rajoute pas ! répondit James avec une colère feinte. 

Tout le monde éclata de rire et James fut à nouveau plongé dans l'euphorie de la victoire de Gryffondor. Au bout d'un moment, le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans la salle commune, mettant fin à la fête. Le jeune Potter en fut presque soulager. Il n'avait pas encore osé annoncer qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait aller dormir. Il prit donc une mine dépiter en remontant au dortoir après une nouvelle ronde de félicitation générale. Puisque Remus était déjà dans son lit, semblant dormir, James, Sirius et Peter se glissèrent dans leur lit en silence. Si le sommeil ne tarda pas à gagner ses amis, James resta éveiller longtemps. Le match de Quidditch était maintenant loin dans ses pensées. Étendu sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, il réfléchissait à ce que la révélation de la soirée impliquait. C'était à la fois une force et une faiblesse. Instinctivement, il tourna la tête vers Remus. Pour l'avoir regarder dormir à plusieurs reprises, James su tout de suite qu'il ne dormait pas réellement. Il n'avait pas cet air paisible et enfantin que James aimait lui voir lorsqu'il se reposait. Il avait un air soucieux qui lui était absolument inhabituel durant son sommeil. Doucement, James se leva et se glissa à coté du lit de Remus. Puis, il se mit à parler d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas et je sais que tu m'entend. Je… je voulais simplement te dire… merci. Je… Tu… J'ai… C'est difficile à expliquer mais merci d'avoir été là. Et… je… suis… désolé de t'avoir déçu hier soir, dit James.

Sans attendre de réaction, il retourna vivement dans son lit. Si il avait attendu plus longtemps, il aurait vu les yeux de Remus s'ouvrir avec une expression de surprise et d'horreur. Et si dans son lit, James s'était couché de l'autre coté, il aurait vu Remus qui s'était assit dans son lit et qui le fixait avec une expression qui aurait sans nul doute brisé le cœur de James.


	7. Et la lumiere fut !

**6- Et la lumière fut !**

À la seconde où il ouvrit les yeux sur le jour nouveau qui se levait, James se mit à chercher ses lunettes sur sa table de lui avec la ferme intention de parler à Remus, même si il s'avérait nécessaire de s'asseoir sur lui dans son propre lit pour y arriver. Après avoir battu son record personnel de vitesse pour avoir trouvé ses lunettes et les avoir glissé sur son nez, James se redressa promptement dans son lit avec un grand sourire… Qui s'effaça rapidement. Le lit de Remus était vide et minutieusement refait. James se laissa retomber sur son oreiller avec un soupir. Il s'était encore fait doubler.

- Que veux-tu, Jamesie boy, on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, annonça solennellement Sirius d'une voix endormit.

James tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Allongé sur le coté, les marques d'oreillers encore sur le visage, Sirius le regardait tout en tachant de garder les yeux ouvert. James songea qu'il avait du faire un grand effort de volonté pour se réveillé tôt, désirant probablement lui aussi coincer Remus avant son départ du dortoir. 

- T'as un don pour rendre les gens heureux au réveil toi, tu sais ? répliqua James.

- Ce n'est rien ça, on a le devoir sur les loup-garous à faire pour demain matin, ajouta Sirius sur un ton badin. 

James laissa échapper un gémissement et enfouie sa tête sous son oreiller. Sirius se mit à rire.

- À la gloire de Jamesie Superstar ! dit Sirius en riant, mimant un toast.

James éclata de rire sous son oreiller puis en souleva un coin pour espionner Sirius qui s'en rendait bien compte.

- Dur le retour à la réalité…

- Et bien allons-y gaiement ! Debout, jeune Black, attaquons cette journée de front ! S'exclama James après avoir sauté sur ses pieds.

Sirius l'imita immédiatement.

- Nous reviendrons vainqueurs ou périrons dans la bataille ! S'écria Sirius en leva le bras.

Une plainte en provenance du lit de Peter leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seul.

- Il me semble t'avoir déjà entendu dire ça, dit James en étouffant un éclat de rire.

- C'est fort possible. Mais c'est bon signe !

- Pourquoi donc ? 

- Et bien, si nous sommes toujours là, c'est que nous avons vaincu, répondit Sirius avec un très grand sérieux.

James hocha la tête et pointa son doigt en direction de Sirius, accordant ainsi le point à Sirius. Tout en continuant à se bombarder de commentaires inutiles, ils se préparèrent et descendirent pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuné. Ils venaient à peine de commencer lorsque Lily et Cathy arrivèrent à leur tour. Ils discutèrent tous les quatre sans grande conviction. James savaient qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir été déçu de ne pas avoir trouver Remus dans la grande salle. Il n'était pas le seul non plus à regarder régulièrement en direction de la porte au cas où il arriverait. Mais personne n'aborda le sujet. Ils remontèrent rapidement à la tour de Gryffondor. Sirius trouva une table confortable tandis que Lily et James allaient dans leur dortoir respectif pour prendre ce dont ils auraient besoin pour faire la recherche. Cathy s'installa près de leur table avec un livre, ayant tout son temps devant elle.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai envie de l'épater, le Spite. Il veut une recherche, il va en avoir une ! Vous n'êtes pas obliger d'être d'accord avec moi, vous pouvez faire uniquement ce que vous avez à faire mais MOI je compte bien dépasser les quatre rouleaux, dit Sirius d'un ton féroce, une fois tout le monde installé.

- C'est une bonne idée mais peut-on essayer de faire AU MOINS les quatre rouleaux avant de voir plus grand ? Répliqua Lily.

- Faut avoir de l'ambition dans la vie ! répondit Sirius.

- Et être réaliste aussi ! Écrire quatre rouleaux, c'est facile. Mais trouver quoi y dire, c'est une autre histoire, dit James.

- Je nous ai dressé un plan justement, dit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

James, Lily et Cathy en eurent presque le souffle coupé. Sirius avait fait un plan ? Et il était bien fait en plus. Après avoir échangé un regard, James et Lily décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'il valait mieux accompagner Sirius dans son zèle puisque il était peu probable qu'une telle motivation ne se représente avant longtemps. James se retrouva donc en charge des caractéristiques physiques du loup-garou, sous sa forme animal et humaine. Lily s'occupaient du coté psychologique du loup-garou sous toutes ses formes et de sa place dans la société et Sirius s'était gardé la manière de devenir loup-garou, ses implications et des exemples de cas d'agression. La façon de les blesser et les tuer étant une chose qu'ils connaissaient déjà par cœur grâce à Spite, Sirius avait décidé qu'ils regarderaient ca ensemble à la fin puisque de toute façon, c'était la partie la moins intéressante à faire. 

Tous les détails devaient être inspectés à la loupe et James, qui avait cru avoir la partie la plus facile, découvrit bien vite qu'elle est était beaucoup plus laborieuse et intéressante qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Pendant toute la matinée, ils épluchèrent leur livre de Défense Contre les Force du Mal et les livres que Sirius-le-zèlé avait été chercher à la bibliothèque. Lorsque Cathy leur annonça qu'il était déjà l'heure d'aller dîner, ils levèrent les yeux avec surprise. 

- Ah bon ? Déjà ? dit Sirius en regardant sa montre.

- Moi je dirais « ce n'est pas trop tôt », dit Peter en riant.

Il les avait rejoint un peu plus tard, se récoltant que quelques vagues « bonjour » de part et d'autre. James jeta sa plume et s'étira.

- Et bien, allons-y ! Personnellement, j'ai tous les renseignements nécessaire. Je pense que nous devrions faire nos autres devoirs en revenant et terminer ça après. Ca va nous donner un recul face aux informations récoltées, dit James en regardant alternativement Sirius et Lily.

- « Un recul face aux informations récoltées » ? demanda Sirius à Lily à voix basse que tout le monde entendit.

- Lu trop de bouquins pour gens cultivés. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ca devrait lui passer bientôt, répondit Lily sur le même ton.

- Et bien, je vous envois paître, mes chers amis et je me dirige maintenant vers la grande salle pour y prendre, avec délectation, mon repas du midi. Sur ce, au revoir ! dit James en se levant avec élégance.

Il fit une révérence puis, après un mouvement gracieux de la tête, se dirigea vers la porte sous le rire de ses amis qui finirent par se lever et le suivre. Le « repas du midi » se passa dans une atmosphère un peu plus amicale que le petit déjeuné. Les trois recherchistes parlaient avec intérêt de leur trouvailles. Bien que Lily ne le dit pas clairement, il sembla évident aux yeux de James qu'elle était totalement indignées face aux comportements des gens face aux loup-garous. Après réflexion, James avait tendance à être d'accord avec elle. Rejeté une personne pour quelque chose qui n'était pas sa faute et qui n'arrivait qu'une fois par mois était tout de même insensé, bien que les récits d'agression que faisait Sirius était à vous faire glacer le sang. Mais même Sirius semblait faire une différence entre le l'animal et l'homme.

James termina son assiette et écouta les autres discuter. Au bout d'un moment, il se surprit à attendre avec impatience le moment où il se pencherait à nouveau sur le devoir de Spite. Il tourna instinctivement la tête vers la table des professeurs. Spite les regardait justement avec un air inquisiteur. Il posa ses yeux sur James qui lui fait le plus grand sourire que sa physionomie le lui permettait. Le professeur fit une grimace puis plongea le nez dans son assiette. « Probablement heureux que Remus ne soit pas avec nous, » songea James dont le regard s'égara sur le directeur. Ce dernier regardait également dans leur direction mais avec une toute autre expression. Il semblait attendre et espérer quelque chose. Lui aussi sentit le regard de James et tourna les yeux vers lui, lui souriant doucement. James répondit à son sourire puis le directeur se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall. James le regarda encore un moment puis haussa les épaules et retourna à la discussion. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, ils se levèrent tous et retournèrent à la salle commune.

Ils reprirent place à leur table et attaquèrent le devoir de métamorphose. James fut étonné de voir qu'il était beaucoup moins concentré que d'habitude à sa matière préféré. Quelque chose d'étrange l'attirait dans ce travail sur le les loup-garous. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il aurait du voir, qui lui sautait au nez et il voulait savoir ce que c'était. Il se dépêcha donc de terminer ses devoirs le plus rapidement possible.

Non loin de là, étonnement bien caché, quelqu'un les observait.

Remus les avait regarder travailler toute la matinée. Il ne les avait pratiquement pas lâché des yeux. Il avait terminé ses devoirs la veille parce qu'il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer aujourd'hui. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il avait prit cette peine puisqu'il y avait de bonne chance qu'il les ait fait pour rien. Mais le mince espoir qui lui restait l'avait pousser à les faire. Maintenant, il regardait ses amis travailler. Ils avaient terminé ce que le professeur McGonagall avait demandé et celui du professeur Flitwick et faisait maintenant celui que le professeur Spite avait demandé à toute la classe. Ils semblaient travailler à la vitesse de la lumière. Jamais Remus ne les avait vu aussi acharné. Cathy ne s'en plaignait pas trop, heureuse de pouvoir terminer ses devoirs plus tôt que d'habitude, mais Peter avait du mal à suivre. À vrai dire, il ne semblait pas suivre du tout. Remus fut triste pour lui. Trop concentrer sur ce qu'ils faisaient, personne ne répondait à ses questions. Remus se retint juste à temps de se lever et aller l'aider. Il s'enfonça encore plus dans son siège et poursuivit son observation. Il se sentait horriblement mal de les espionner mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et si il se levait maintenant, ils de manqueraient pas de le voir. Il devait donc rester en position. 

Au bout d'un moment, Sirius planta sa plume dans son porte plume et s'étira. Lily venait de poser la sienne et James expliquait rapidement quelque chose à Peter au sujet du devoir de métamorphose. 

- T'as terminé, Jamesie boy ? demanda Sirius.

- Oui ! Vous deux aussi ? Parfait, dit James. Je suis désolé, Peter, faut que je finisse la recherche. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Cathy.

Remus vit Peter se tourner vers Cathy qui était en train de fusiller James du regard. Elle se pencha néanmoins vers Peter pour répondre à ses questions. Remus sourit en songeant que malgré toute sa mauvaise foi, Cathy était tout de même une personne généreuse. Puis il se concentra sur les autres. Il savait comment avait été séparer le travail. Il observait donc James en particulier. Pendant un bon moment, ils firent le tri dans les renseignement qu'ils avaient amassé, se posant mutuellement des questions à savoir si tel point était important ou non. Ils étaient très concentré et travaillait avec une minutie que même dans ses pires cauchemars, Remus n'avait pas craint. Puis vint le moment de tout mettre en ordre. Remus, qui n'avait déjà plus d'ongle,  sortie un crayon de son sac pour cesser d'arracher la peau de ses doigts. Son regard ne cessait d'aller de l'un à l'autre, passant régulièrement sur Cathy et Peter, comme pour se garder une dernière image d'eux. Il n'éprouvait pour l'instant aucune tristesse, seulement un vide et une nervosité qui le rendait presque malade. Pourquoi restait-il là à les regarder ? Ne valait-il mieux ne pas les regarder ? Ne pas savoir le moment précis ? Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Le jour n'allait pas tardé à décliner. Remus ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Décidément, ce n'était pas la journée. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers ses amis et son regard se posa sur James.

La tête appuyé sur sa main, il étudiait son parchemin avec attention, se tapotant la joue du doux bout de sa plume. Remus eut un sourire. James avait à nouveau passé la main trop souvent dans ses cheveux et ressemblait effectivement à un porc-épic. Puis James cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite et fonça les sourcils. Il se redressa très lentement, levant les yeux sur un point invisible devant lui. Remus sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il avait l'impression de voir les morceaux du puzzle se mettre en place dans la tête de James. Ce dernier avait entre-ouvert la bouche et sa main avait lentement descendu sur le bureau. Il cligna des yeux et se redressa complètement d'un coup, la solution de l'énigme se dessinant sur les lèvres, qui articulèrent « Remus » en silence. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il porta la main à sa bouche. Il resta un moment dans la position puis se tourna vivement vers Peter.

- Prête moi ton agenda ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton brusque.

Pour ne rien oublier, Peter notait tout dans un petit agenda que sa mère lui avait acheté. Il y écrivait tout soigneusement, incluant, bien sur, toutes les disparitions mystérieuses de Remus.

- Euh… d'accord, dit Peter en lui tendant son petit livre.

James fouilla dans les papiers et trouva rapidement ce que Remus devina comme étant le calendrier lunaire. « Intelligent et sage James… Mais ça concorde, ne cherche pas pour rien », pensa Remus, son cœur s'étant à nouveau remit à battre mais à tout rompre. L'agenda débutant en janvier, comme tout bon agenda qui se respecte, James eut le loisir de vérifier et contre vérifier sa théorie en très peu de temps. Il passa une main sur son visage et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. 

- Est-ce que ça va, James ? demanda Sirius.

James ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Remus ne voulu pas voir la suite. Il attrapa la bombabouse qu'il avait apporté pour l'occasion et la lança de toutes ses forces à l'autre bout de la salle. Évidemment, tous les élèves tournèrent la tête en cette direction et Remus profita de l'occasion pour filer hors de la salle commune. Les gens qui le remarquèrent n'étant pas de ses amis, il n'y avait aucun risque. Il fit donc pivoter le tableau avec douceur et, une fois sorti, il se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible en direction de l'infirmerie. Il croisa quelques personnes qui se demandèrent si il n'avait pas vu le diable en personne mais n'y porta pas attention. Il se remit à la marche à quelques mètres du royaume de Mme Pomfresh. Il entra et se dirigea droit vers elle. 

- Bonjour Remus, vous arrivez tôt aujourd'hui. Il y a un problème ? demanda l'infirmière sur un ton inquiet.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien. Est-ce que je pourrais rester ici, s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Avec le teint pale qu'il avait et son air misérable, il n'eut pas de difficulté à convaincre Pomfresh. Elle le fit s'étendre sur un lit, lui disant de se reposer en attendant l'heure du souper. 

- Je n'ai pas très faim, dit-il.

- Peu importe, vous mangerez tout de même ! Vous en aurez besoin, répondit Pomfresh sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune réplique.

Il resta donc là étendu sur le dos à fixer le plafond, écoutant attentivement les bruits dans le couloir, s'attendant à tous moment à entendre quelqu'un arriver en trombe pour le faire expulser de l'établissement. Pomfresh fini par lui apporter son souper qu'il se força à manger puisqu'elle restait à coté de lui pour vérifier. Puis elle le laissa à nouveau seul, attendant le moment où elle devait l'escorter. Les minutes passèrent très vite et très lentement à la fois. Remus n'était plus tout à fait conscient de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il avait l'impression que son corps était engourdit. Le vide en lui s'était fait plus grand encore et sa douleur était au-delà des larmes. C'était terminé. La mince consolation de ne plus rien leur caché s'était enlevée de ses épaules mais n'était pas de taille à rivaliser avec tout ce qu'impliquait cette révélation. Il se surprit à regretter amèrement de ne pas leur avoir dit lui-même. Au moins aurait-il été honnête. Il avait été lâche et égoïste. Il avait voulu les garder près de lui et il leur avait mentit et avait jouer dans leur dos. Il n'était pas digne de leur amitié.

- Remus, c'est l'heure, murmura l'infirmière à son oreille.

Le jeune Lupin tourna lentement la tête vers elle et hocha la tête. Avec difficulté, il se redressa sur le lit. Il se leva lentement et prit la cape que Pomfresh lui tendait. Il la glissa sur ses épaules et après un dernier regard à l'infirmerie, sortie derrière son guide. Prenant le même chemin que d'habitude, elle le conduisit hors du château. N'étant pas enclin à engager une conversation, Remus marcha en silence et Pomfresh, respectant son jeune compagnon, ne murmura aucune parole. Remus regarda le ciel. La nuit s'annonçait magnifique. Une excellente nuit pour une balade au clair de lune. Avec tristesse, Remus se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eut avec James trois jours plus tôt. Il avait été si gentil avec lui. Jamais Remus n'oublierait cette nuit là tout comme celle qu'il était en train de vivre. Cette fois, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il serra les dents et s'arrêta devant le saule cogneur. 

Pomfresh prit une branche et s'avança prudemment entre les branches. Remus lança un regard nostalgique en direction du château. Y remettrait-il un jour les pied ? « Tu deviens mélodramatique mon pauvre vieux », songea Remus. Il eut un faible sourire avant que quelque chose attire son attention. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait aperçut une lumière, non loin du château, comme le reflet d'une lumière sur une vitre mais aucune fenêtre n'était placé à cet endroit. Remus fronça les sourcils.

- Vous venez ? demanda Pomfresh qui l'attendait à l'entrée du saule. 

Remus sursauta et s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans l'étrange porte qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Il s'arrêta un moment, laissant Pomfresh prendre les devants et la suivit sur le chemin menant à la cabane hurlante. Encore une fois, ils firent route en chemin. Remus se torturait maintenant à se rappeler toutes les occasions qu'il aurait eut de dire à ses amis qui il était vraiment. Malgré tous ses efforts de penser à autre chose, il n'arrivait pas à se chasser cette idée de la tête. Il était encore en train de se traiter de mélodramatique lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la porte de la maison bâtit exclusivement pour lui. Pomfresh ouvrit la porte et Remus se glissa tout de suite à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et regarda l'infirmière qui s'apprêtait à entrer à son tour.

- Je vous remercie mais… mais ça va aller. Merci, dit-il en essayant un sourire.

- Remus, écoutez, vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Je n'aime pas l'idée que vous ayez à faire le voyage seul en plus. Mais vous êtes certain que vous ne voulez pas que j'entre avec vous ? demanda Pomfresh avec douceur.

- Non… Vraiment. C'est très aimable à vous, répondit-il.

- Si vous insistez, dit-elle avec un soupir. Je viendrais vous chercher demain. Faites attention à vous !

- J'essaierais, dit-il.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir puis recula pour le laisser fermer la porte. Il l'entendit faire l'incantation qui verrouillerait la porte puis s'en aller en traînant les pieds, probablement au cas où il changerait d'avis et essaierait de la rappeler. Remus eut un faible sourire puis se décida à monter à l'étage. Bien que presque neuve, la maison était dans un état plutôt sinistre. Le mobilier était en morceaux et toutes les décorations gisaient sur le sol, détruites pour la plus part. Remus avait souvent songer à faire une sorte de ménage, en attendant, mais y renonçait à chaque fois. C'était inutile puisque tout finirait par redevenir dans cet état. Il poussa la porte déjà entrouverte de la chambre. Plus que n'importe quelle au monde, il détestait cette pièce. Plus même que celle que ses parents avaient fait pour lui. Chez-lui, il n'était pas isolé comme ici, loin de tout, et personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Mais ici… Il était source de frayeur pour les gens du village et bien qu'une partie de lui en était amusée, il n'avait jamais aimé effrayer les gens. Jamais.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et recommença à attendre. À nouveau des pensées sombres et très peu constructives envahir son esprit qui commençait à s'embrouiller. Il tâcha donc de concentrer ses idées sur l'étrange lumière qu'il avait aperçut avant de quitter la cours de Poudlard. C'était forcément le soleil se reflétant sur une vitre. Mais quelle vitre ? Des vitres, ça ne poussaient pas comme ça, sortie de nul part. Son corps se mit à trembler. À moins que quelqu'un se balade avec une vitre ? Mais qui aurait bien pu ? Il sentit son corps commencer à lui faire mal. Des lunettes ! bien sûr ! Il se redressa vivement malgré la douleur de plus en plus forte. Des lunettes… 

Sa dernière parcelle de conscience fila droit vers le château, où un jeune garçon à lunettes et aux cheveux rebelle racontait à ses amis sa balade sous les étoiles.

À pré-au-lard, jamais on avait entendu de si terrible hurlement que ceux de cette belle nuit d'octobre.


	8. Alea Jacta Est

**7- Alea jacta est…**

James ne savait pas ce qui le surprenait le plus entre ce qu'il venait de découvrir et le fait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. C'était tellement évident ! La réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu Remus se trouvait juste sous son nez et il ne l'avait jamais compris. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été stupide. Puis James comprit ce que sa découverte impliquait et les pensées se mirent à défiler dans sa tête. Il passa une main sur son visage et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. 

- Est-ce que ça va, James ? demanda Sirius.

James ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Le jeune Black le regardait avec inquiétude. James ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une bombabouse éclata au même moment. Évidemment, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le fond de la salle commune où une fumée épaisse, accompagnée d'une odeur horrible, se dégageait. Marcial-le-préfet se leva d'un bond, hurlant comme un dément à savoir qui avait bien pu faire une chose pareille. Puis, les effets de la bombabouse devenant insupportables, tout le monde se pressa vers la sortie. James se pencha vers Sirius et Lily.

- Prenez la recherche avant de partir, dit-il sèchement.

Puis, sans leur laisser de temps pour poser de question, il attrapa ses parchemins, fourra plume et encre dans son sac et s'engagea dans la masse qui essayait de sortir. Au bout d'un moment, il parvint enfin à l'air frais. Au loin, il vit Cathy qui s'en allait avec un groupe de protestataire. Il étaient en train de se demander si il devait l'attendre lorsque Lily et Sirius sortirent à leur tour. Il les attrapa tous les deux par le bras et les entraîna à sa suite, dans la direction opposée de tout le monde. Il marchait à toute vitesse et tirait incroyablement fort sur ses amis.

- Mais enfin, James ! 

- Tu peux nous dire ce qui se passe ?

Mais James ne répondit pas. Il trouva une classe vide et les força à entrer. Comme il allait fermer la porte, Peter entra en courant, très essoufflé.

- Vous auriez pu m'attendre ! s'indigna Peter.

James le regarda un moment. Il savait à peu près comment le prendrait Sirius et Lily mais Peter ? Il soupira, il n'avait pas le choix de lui dire aussi, maintenant.

- James, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sirius.

- Lis ! À voix haute ! ordonna-t-il en lui tendant un parchemin.

- Quoi ? Tu nous a entraîner de force ici pour que je lise ta rédaction ? J'aurais pu la lire ailleurs ! s'indigna Sirius.

- _LIS _! 

Ses trois amis le regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Jamais ils n'avaient vu James dans un état pareil.

- D'a… d'accord. Hum… Les caractéristiques des loup-garous sous leur forme humaine : Le premier signe visible d'un loup-garou est l'état de fatigue, surtout dans les jours précédant et suivant la pleine lune. La transformation est douloureuse et demande beaucoup d'énergie. De plus, une fois transformé en loup, la personne atteinte devient incontrôlable et dépense encore plus d'énergie. En règles générale, il semble vieillir physiquement plus rapidement que les autres. C'est une conséquences dû au…

- Trop long, dit James en lui arrachant la feuille des mains.

- C'est quoi ton problème, s'impatienta Sirius.

Mais James ne porta attention ni à la colère montante de Sirius, ni à la crainte de Peter, ni à l'inquiétude de Lily. Il parcoura rapidement sa recherche.

- Faut aller à l'essentiel… dit-il.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent ses trois amis en même temps.

- La ferme et écoutez-moi avant que je change d'avis.

Ils ne dirent plus rien, échangeant des regards d'incompréhension.

- Bon d'accord. Si  je regarde ça et que je fais une liste rapide on a : Fatigue, vieillissement prématuré, force dépensant les normes, ouïe surdéveloppée, système olfactif surdéveloppée, endurance physique deux fois plus grande que n'importe quel athlète entraîné. Ils captent mieux les mouvements que les humains normaux et leur acuité visuel n'est pas affectée par l'obscurité. Ils sont allergique au Napel (tue-loup) et à l'argent. Ils ont un sens de l'orientation étonnant. En règle générale, ils s'arrangent pour continuellement camoufler l'endroit où ils ont été mordu puisque la morsure ne s'effacera jamais.

James leva finalement les yeux de son parchemin. Sirius avait reculé dans un coin près de la porte et, les bras croisés, il fixait le vide avec une expression entre la surprise et l'horreur. Peter n'avait rien saisi du tout et les regardait tous avec une expression de carpe hors de l'eau. James se tourna vers Lily. Elle ne semblait pas avoir compris non plus mais James devina qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas comprendre.

- Ca ne te fais penser à personne, Lily, demanda doucement James.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avec véhémence mais la referma sans rien dire. James haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Il était impossible de nier l'évidence. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et baissa la tête pour cacher la tristesse de ses yeux. Un long silence s'installa que personne n'osa briser, même pas Peter qui semblait au bord de la panique d'avoir manqué une étape importante.

- Insécurité, timidité. Ils se renferment sur eux même, ne sont pas portés à aller vers les gens. Ce qui n'aide pas à leur réputation antisociale. Ils n'avouent leur situation que dans les cas de réelle nécessité et, en règle générale, il en résulte un abandon quasi-automatique. Il est préférable de ne pas leur chercher querelle dans les jours précédant la pleine lune car ils sont beaucoup plus agressifs et ce, sans le vouloir, récita Lily à voix basse.

- Je n'avais pas lu cette section là mais… ça concorde, dit doucement James.

Tandis que Sirius ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, Lily leva lentement les yeux vers James.

- Ca explique beaucoup de choses… C'est bête qu'on y ait pas pensé avant… dit-elle.

- La pleine lune est ce soir, tu sais ? demanda James.

Le visage de Lily s'emplit d'horreur et elle détourna les yeux.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait m'expliquer à la fin ? s'impatienta Peter.

Lily tourna à nouveau le regard vers James et ils se fixèrent un moment en silence.

- Et ben alors ? demanda Peter.

- Remus… murmura James sans le regarder.

- Quoi Remus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il… ? Vous ne voulez tout de même pas dire… ? C'est un… ? Oh mon Dieu !

Peter resta figé pendant quelques secondes puis s'élança vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en panique. James se prépara à s'élancer à sa poursuite lorsque Sirius bougea enfin. Il attrapa Peter par le collet et le projeta vers James qui réussit à le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. Sirius claqua la porte et traversa la pièce d'un air mauvais. Peter recula au fond de la pièce. 

- Où est-ce que tu comptais aller ? HEIN ? gronda-t-il.

- Mais enfin, je devais aller le dire à quelqu'un ! C'est grave, c'est un…

- ET ALORS ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ce n'est pas ton ami ? Il t'a fait beaucoup de mal, ces derniers temps ? Il t'a mordu souvent depuis que tu le connais ? continua Sirius.

- Mais… mais… enfin ! Tu vas laisser faire ça ? Après tout ce que Spite a dit ? 

- Spite raconte n'importe quoi ! Tu le sais ! Et il a sûrement fait exprès de nous donner ce devoir à la con pour qu'on se retourne contre Remus ! protesta Sirius.

- Mais… Remus ne nous l'a pas dit ! Il nous a menti ! Spite avait raison de dire que les… les… c'est des menteurs ! 

- Ce n'est PAS un menteur ! Il ne l'a pas dit, c'est vrai mais… est-ce tu lui as déjà demandé ? répliqua Sirius.

En d'autres circonstances, James aurait ri.

- Non… non ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que quelqu'un comme lui aurait pu être accepté à Poudlard ! C'est de la démence ! 

James se décida à les rejoindre lorsqu'il vit Sirius serrer les poings. Lily le suivit de près.

- James, Lily ! Dites-lui que ça n'a pas de sens, couina Peter, le dos au mur.

James ne dit rien. Lui et Lily encadrèrent Sirius et regardèrent Pettigrow en silence. Comme un rat prit au piège, Peter comprit qu'ils étaient tous contre lui.

- Vous êtes tous fous ! Vous n'allez rien faire ? Vous allez le laisser dans _notre_ dortoir ? demanda Peter d'une tout petite voix.

- ÉVIDEMMENT ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Remus est notre ami ! Et aux dernières nouvelles, il était aussi le tien ! dit Sirius, les dents serrées.

Ses poings étaient maintenant si serrés que ses jointures étaient blanches. Il tremblait de colère, les veines de ses tempes battant à toute vitesse.

- Mais… mais… il est dangereux ! Il me l'a dit lui-même ! De façon détournée mais quand même. Et puis, vous avez vu comment il s'est énervé, l'autre soir ? Il m'a crié dessus comme un dément ! J'étais certain qu'il allait me frapper ! protesta Peter.

- ET QU'EST-CE QUE JE SUIS SUR LE POINT DE FAIRE À TON AVIS ? hurla Sirius.

Peter se replia sur lui même en poussant un gémissement. Il est vrai que peu de gens serait resté de glace devant la furie de Sirius. Il avait prit une teinte presque violette et les nerfs de son cou étaient plus qu'apparents.

- Qui t'aides à faire tes devoirs ? Qui a la patience de tout t'expliquer une bonne douzaine de fois ? Qui prend la peine de te réveiller lorsque tu as oublié de mettre ton réveil ? Qui t'as évité de te faire assommer par le Saule Cogneur ? Réfléchis, Peter. Tu n'as rien à reprocher à Remus et tu le sais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu le rejettes maintenant ? Il à toujours été là quand tu as eu besoin de lui. Maintenant, c'est lui qui a besoin de nous et tu veux lui tourner le dos ? C'est tout de même chouette d'avoir un ami comme toi !

Sirius avait parlé sur un ton bas, crachant ses phrases avec une rage difficilement contenue, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- C'est vrai, Peter… Tu peux voir plus loin que ça ! Tu ne peux pas le trahir comme ça ! demanda James sur un ton presque suppliant.

Sirius regarda James un moment puis fila à l'autre bout de la pièce, sans doute pour s'empêcher de tuer Peter si la réponse qu'il donnerait n'était pas la bonne. Il s'appuya contre le mur et se contenta de dévisager Peter, les bras croisés et les dents serrées.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà réfléchi à ce qu'il doit endurer ? demanda Lily.

Le regard de Peter passait de James à Lily à une vitesse fulgurante. Puis il baissa la tête et fixa le sol. 

- C'est… c'est vrai. Excusez-moi, murmura Peter.

- Tu le dis parce que tu le penses ou tu le dis pour nous faire plaisir ? demanda sèchement Sirius.

- P… parce que je le pense ! s'écria Peter.

James n'était pas tout à fait convaincu que le doute ait totalement quitté l'esprit de Peter.

- D'accord, je te donne le bénéfice du doute. Mais écoute moi bien, je ne te le dirais pas deux fois. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je n'ai pas aussi une sincère amitié pour toi mais il y a quelque petits points que nous devons mettre au clair. Tu peux avoir peur de lui et ne pas vouloir t'en approcher mais je te conseille de la fermer et de ne _jamais_ lui faire de commentaires désobligeants. De plus, si ça s'ébruite ou que tu fais une plainte à quelque niveau que ce soit, je te garantis que je ne te laisserais pas vivre assez longtemps pour le voir faire ses bagages. Et ce n'est pas une menace que je te fais, c'est une promesse.

James frissonna. Sirius avait parlé sur une voix basse et grave qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Le visage à demi dans l'ombre, il avait presque un visage de mort. James entendit Peter avaler avec difficulté.

- D'a… d'accord, couina Peter.

- Peter… Penses-y… Pense à tous les mois que tu as côtoyé Remus et dis moi ce que tu as à lui reprocher, dit doucement Lily.

- Ca va, j'ai compris, répondit Peter d'une petite voix.

- Il ne faut pas que tu aies compris les menaces de Sirius, il faut que tu aies compris qu'il ne sert à rien d'avoir peur de Remus, dit Lily.

- Mais… tout le monde dit qu'ils sont dangereux…

- Seulement à la pleine lune, dit James.

- Mais _c'est_ la pleine lune ! s'écria Peter.

- Exact… tu as déjà vu Remus dans le coin les soirs de pleine lune ? Il doit aller quelque part… Je me demande où… D'habitude, il disparaît un peu après le souper. Je crois que je vais essayer d'aller voir où il peut bien aller, dit James à Sirius.

Ce dernier hocha la tête sans rien dire.

- Et on doit lui dire qu'on sait ? demanda Lily.

- Oui… Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important à faire. Je… je ne suis pas certain mais je crois que c'est ça qui le ronge, que c'est ça qui le tient éveillé la nuit, que c'est ça qui le fait se refermer à chaque fois qu'on essaie de se rapprocher de lui, dit James d'une voix triste.

- Remus est la personne la plus honnête que je connaisse, ça doit le tuer de ne pas pouvoir nous le dire, ajouta Sirius sur le même ton.

- Mais il _veut_ nous le dire ! Il a essayer l'autre soir… Jeudi ? Le jour où on a eut le devoir. Foutu devoir, grogna James.

Sirius eut un petit rire.

- Je ne dirais pas ça. Moi je le trouve pratique ! Il nous a fait comprendre quelque chose qu'on aurait dû voir depuis longtemps et, le plus beau, Spite va être drôlement déçu, expliqua Sirius.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Lily.

- Il devait s'attendre à ce qu'on se mette à crier aux loups… euh… enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? C'est donc pour ça qu'il lui en veut… Les professeurs ont droit de porter préjudice à leurs élèves ? demanda Sirius à Lily.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- Hum… Excellente question. Faudra vérifier. On pourrait porter plainte ! dit Lily avec un sourire.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées, Lily Jolie ! dit Sirius en répondant à son sourire.

- Il faudrait peut-être aller manger maintenant, non ? Cathy va se demander où on est, dit James en regardant sa montre.

- Cathy… oh… Tu ne l'as pas amené avec nous ? demanda Lily.

- Elle était déjà trop loin et je ne voulais pas attendre, dit James avec un mince sourire d'excuse.

- Ouais… on verra plus tard. Allons manger, ça nous aidera à réfléchir.

Ils sortirent de la pièce en silence, trop de choses bouillonnant dans leur tête. James lança un regard inquiet à Peter. Il était toujours pâle. Allait-il vraiment tourner le dos à Remus ?

À la table des Gryffondor, Cathy n'était pas assise à leur place habituelle. Elle était entourée d'un groupe principalement constitué de garçons, troisième et quatrième année, qui discutaient avec elle de Quidditch. James sourit en voyant la mine de Sirius se renfrogner. Il fit une moue dégoûtée et passa devant Cathy sans la regarder. Mais elle, elle les avait vu.

- Mais enfin, où étiez-vous passés ? Je vous ai cherchés presque partout ! s'indigna-t-elle en les regardant un à un, insistant sur Sirius.

- Oh… On avait un truc à faire pour notre recherche, lança Lily sur un ton très convaincant.

Cathy plissa les yeux.

- Ah oui ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? demanda Cathy avec un signe de tête en direction de Peter.

- Je… les ai suivi, dit timidement le jeune garçon.

- Évidemment, j'aurais dû y penser, rétorqua Cathy. Et bien la prochaine fois, arrangez-vous donc pour que je puisse vous suivre aussi ! 

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange, tu as l'air de très bien t'amuser quand même, dit Sirius sur un ton très sec sans regarder la jeune fille.

Il ne s'était pas arrêté devant son amie et était déjà assis devant son assiette qu'il remplissait machinalement. James fut surpris. Pourquoi Black était si agressif ?

- Hey, c'est moi que vous avez abandonnée et c'est toi qui est fâché ? s'indigna Cathy.

- Je ne suis pas fâché. Et tu ne sembles pas si abandonnée que ça, réplique Sirius en prenant des petits pois. 

Sirius ayant une sainte horreur des petits pois, il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal. James et Lily échangèrent un regard et réprimèrent un fou rire.

- Tu es jaloux, Sirius ? demanda Peter en riant.

Le fou rire de James cessa aussitôt et son visage se crispa légèrement. Peter semblait souvent avoir un don pour trouver la phrase exacte à ne pas dire. Des images et des phrases passèrent rapidement dans l'esprit de James. Dans le couloir après le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal : « Il doit te prendre pour un loup-garou »; lorsque Remus s'était emporté contre eux : « Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas la pleine lune. Y'aurait pas eu de loups-garous ! ». Oui, Peter avait un don… Et Sirius semblait trouver aussi. Il se tourna lentement vers le jeune garçon et le regarda avec son air le plus digne et le plus hautain.

- Jaloux ? Et puis quoi encore ? T'as pas déjà dit assez de bêtises pour aujourd'hui, il faut que tu en ajoutes ? Tu pourrais prendre une pause pendant que je mange ? dit Sirius sur un ton froid avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette. 

Peter enfonça la tête dans ses épaules et fila s'asseoir sans ajouter un mot. James prit précautionneusement place à coté de Sirius. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Cathy qui se redressait, semblant vouloir renchérir sur le cas de Peter mais Lily, avant de s'asseoir, la fit taire d'un seul regard. James sourit à sa charmante amie aux yeux verts et se servit. Ils mangèrent en silence, ne sachant trop que dire. Ils ruminaient chacun leur propre pensée et ils ne furent interrompus qu'une seule fois lorsque Sirius se rendit compte qu'il y avait des petits pois dans la bouchée qu'il venait de prendre. Son visage avait prit la même couleur que les petits pois en question et il les avait recrachés dans sa serviette de table avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Dis moi, Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu as fait du guide des bonnes manières que je t'ai donné pour Noël l'an dernier ? demanda James sur un ton amusé.

Sirius le fusilla du regard mais le large sourire de James le fit bientôt craquer. Il se mit à rire doucement.

- Je l'ai étudié avec un grand soin mais que veux-tu, nous n'avons pas tous la capacité de manger avec dignité et élégance. Ca doit être génétique. J'ai probablement sacrifié ce don au profit d'avoir des cheveux normaux, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Peter semblant avoir peur de se faire entendre, seuls Lily et James éclatèrent de rire. Ce dernier fit une grimace à Sirius et se remit à manger tranquillement, se replongeant aussitôt dans ses réflexions. Il ne vit donc pas ses amis le regarder. Sirius avait marqué un point en parlant de génétique. Les règles de l'étiquette semblaient tellement naturelles pour James qu'il les faisaient sans s'en rendre compte. Il prenait toujours l'ustensile approprié, déposait invariablement sa serviette sur ses genoux, pliée selon les normes. Il buvait même avec le petit doigt légèrement relevé, à son grand dam. Il rougissait à chaque fois que quelqu'un le lui faisait remarquer et il s'efforçait de le poser sur le verre à sa prochaine gorgée mais il finissait toujours par ne plus y penser et récidivait. Il n'avait pas les manières affectés des gens qui voulaient avoir de la classe, ce qui le rendait encore plus aristocratique. Bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué lui-même sous la torture, James était le modèle exemplaire du parfait petit gentleman.

Après leur repas, ils retournèrent dans la classe vide que James avait dégoté pour leur parler. Avant de partir, Lily avait demandé à Cathy si elle venait avec eux mais elle refusa en levant le nez, soulignant qu'elle s'amusait effectivement très bien. Sirius lui avait lancé un regard mauvais et avait quitté la grande salle à grand pas. Une fois dans leur coin isolé, ils s'étaient installés confortablement pour réfléchir. Sirius était assis près de Peter et suivait le moindre de ses mouvements des yeux. Le pauvre garçon en était totalement terrifié. Ils ne surent jamais combien de temps ils passèrent là, perdus dans leurs pensées. Puis James se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu, Jamesie ? demanda Sirius.

- Je veux savoir où va Remus. Logiquement, il doit aller à l'infirmerie avant de partir. Je vais peut-être pouvoir le suivre à partir de là, répondit James en ouvrant la porte.

Il était sur le point de sortir lorsque Lily cria son nom. Il se tourna vers elle. Debout au milieu de la pièce, le visage rouge comme une pivoine, elle fixait le sol.

- Oui, Lily ? demanda James d'une voix douce.

- Ne… Ne vas pas trop loin, James. Je ne voudrais pas que… qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, balbutia Lily.

James retourna vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Lily Jolie, je te promets de faire très attention, lui dit tendrement James.

Sirius eut un petit rire moqueur tandis qu'elle levait la tête vers lui pour lui faire un sourire. James sentit une drôle de sensation dans son estomac et lui rendit son sourire. Après un clin d'œil, il sortit de la pièce d'un pas déterminé. 


	9. James et Lily menent l'enquete

**8- James et Lily mènent l'enquête**

Après avoir trouvé un coin où se cacher, James s'était mis en attente, le regard fixé sur la porte de l'infirmerie. Le jour commençait à tomber sérieusement et Remus n'allait pas tarder à sortir… si il était bel et bien à l'infirmerie. Le doute s'empara de lui pendant un instant puis James secoua la tête. Il ne voyait pas où il pouvait être si ce n'était avec Pomfresh. Il garda donc les yeux sur la porte sans bouger. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'ouvrit lentement. Pomfresh regarda autour tandis que Remus sortait à son tour. James étouffa une exclamation horrifié. Certes, son ami avait souvent l'air épuisé et stressé mais là, il battait le record. Jamais James ne l'avait vu aussi pâle. Il fixait le vide avec des yeux éteints, tristes. Pomfresh lui jeta un œil inquiet et se dirigea vers la sortie. Remus la suivit avec une démarche automatique, l'esprit ailleurs. James amorça un mouvement pour les suivre lorsqu'il songea que Remus risquait de l'entendre. Il attendit donc qu'ils aient tourné le coin du couloir et s'avança à leur poursuite, courant sur la pointe des pieds dans un geste inconsciemment très gracieux, comme un chat à l'affût. Il les suivit comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent du château. James se glissa silencieusement dans la porte dérobée qu'ils avaient emprunté et les chercha des yeux. Il fut totalement abasourdi de voir qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le saule cogneur. Il avança lentement sur l'herbe humide, levant machinalement la tête vers le ciel. Aucun nuage à l'horizon. La nuit s'annonçait douce et fraîche. Une nuit parfaite pour une balade au clair de lune. James s'arrêta de marcher brusquement. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Remus lui revint en mémoire. « Elle sera pleine dans trois jours. » James ferma les yeux et soupira. * Qu'est-ce que je suis stupide…* songea-t-il. *Il a _vraiment_ essayé de me le dire et je n'ai rien vu.* James les chercha à nouveau du regard. Il fut brièvement aveuglé par un des derniers rayons de soleil puis les trouva enfin. Tout près du saule cogneur. De loin, il ne pouvaient voir exactement ce qu'ils faisaient mais bientôt, une silhouette, d'après la taille, celle de Remus, disparut _dans_ le saule. Puis Pomfresh disparut à son tour. James n'y comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien aller faire dans un arbre ?! Il resta planté devant le château pendant un long moment, à fixer l'endroit où ils avaient disparu, essayant de comprendre. Puis il secoua la tête et fila rejoindre ses amis. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, prenant des couloirs secondaires pour ne pas croiser de professeurs qui lui poseraient invariablement des questions. Il ne cessa de courir qu'une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte de la salle de classe désaffectée. Il appuya son dos contre le mur et se laissa glisser sur le sol, les yeux fermés, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Évidemment, Lily, Sirius et Peter s'étaient immédiatement levés et le regardaient avec un air à la fois très inquiet et très curieux. Ils eurent tout de même l'amabilité de lui laisser le temps de se ressaisir. Mais James était pressé. 

- Ils vont… dans le saule… dit-il, encore très essoufflé.

- Le saule ? Euh ? 

Lily et Sirius échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. 

- Le saule… cogneur ! Ils vont… dedans ! Je… 

- James ! Reprend ton souffle avant. Tu oublies des mots je crois, dit Sirius sur le même ton qu'il prendrait pour parler à un enfant stupide.

James le fusilla du regard et se leva d'un bond. Il prit de grandes inspirations pour arriver à parler normalement, fixant toujours Sirius dans les yeux.

- Je n'oublie pas de mots ! Pomfresh le fait entrer dans le saule cogneur ! dit James.

- James… on ne peut pas entrer dans un arbre, expliqua Sirius patiemment.

- Sirius, change de ton ! Tu m'agaces et ce n'est pas le moment ! dit James en menaçant son ami de son doigt. 

Sirius leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- D'accord mais n'empêche qu'on ne peut pas entrer dans…

- Sirius… Ici, les escaliers bougent, les personnages des portraits parlent et les photographies sont animées. Alors entrer dans un arbre, tu trouves vraiment ça exceptionnel ? demanda Lily.

Sirius la regarda un moment, songeant qu'effectivement, pour elle, beaucoup de choses devaient être encore très surprenantes.

- Et bien, techniquement, ça l'est, Lily. Par contre, tu as raison, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça m'étonne… dit James en lui souriant.

- Il y a peut-être quelque chose en-dessous, suggéra timidement Peter.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il rougit.

- Et bien, il a été planté au début de l'année dernière, non ? Ils l'ont peut-être mis là exprès avec quelque chose en dessous pour Remus, expliqua-t-il.

Sirius siffla d'étonnement.

- C'est qu'il a sûrement raison, le bougre ! dit Sirius à James.

Peter eut une moue de satisfaction personnelle avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Mais… enfin… Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir en dessous du saule cogneur ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh… Ils ont peut-être fait une pièce à même le sol pour lui, dit Lily en haussant les épaules.

- Oui mais il pourrait toujours ressortir facilement. Et il doit bien vouloir sortir ! Je ne crois pas qu'il ait de la compagnie, dit Sirius.

- Il a peut-être des petits jouets en plastique pour s'amuser. Vous savez, ceux qui font « squik squik », dit Peter avec un faible sourire.

James le fusilla du regard mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bien que déplacée, l'image restait amusante.

- Ils ont dû trouver un moyen de l'empêcher de sortir. Dumbledore n'agit jamais à la légère, dit Lily qui souriait elle aussi.

- Mais je ne vois pas quoi… dit Sirius, perplexe.

- Une chaîne ou une cage, dit Peter d'un ton badin. 

Ils tournèrent la tête vers lui au moment où il réalisait l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ses yeux se remplirent d'horreur et sa lèvre supérieure se souleva avec dégoût.

- Non, quand même ! Ils ne feraient pas ça… hein ? demanda-t-il à James sur un ton presque suppliant. 

James haussa les épaules. 

- C'est possible, dit Sirius avec indifférence. La sécurité des élèves est importante et il faut prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires. Et les animaux dangereux, le meilleur moyen de les tenir tranquille, c'est de les attacher ou les enfermer. Une nuit par mois, ce n'est pas dramatique.

James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre Sirius dire de telles choses. À coté de lui, Lily semblait s'être décroché la mâchoire.

- Bon, il doit se faire mal, c'est certain, c'est agressif ces trucs-là, mais est-ce que c'est grave ? Après tout, ce n'est qu'un… continua Sirius en regardant Peter.

- SIRIUS ! s'écria Peter, visiblement outré. Voyons ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? C'est… _affreux !_ Seigneur, tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Peu importe ce qu'il est, personne n'a le droit de traiter Remus comme ça ! C'est inhumain, barbare ! C'est…

Peter cessa de parler lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Sirius le regardait en souriant. 

- Alors ? Ca t'ennuie toujours qu'il dorme dans le même dortoir que nous ? demanda malicieusement Sirius.

James et Lily se mirent à rire. Sirius venait de faire une impressionnante démonstration de psychologie inversée. Peter le fixa un instant avec son air de poisson hors de l'eau. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas .

- Non, bien sûr ! Pourquoi je… oh… dit-il en rougissant. D'accord, d'accord. T'as raison et je m'excuse. 

- Heureux de te revoir parmi nous, Peter ! s'exclama Sirius en lui tendant les bras.

Peter lui fit une grimace et secoua la tête en souriant. James tourna la tête vers Lily. Elle ne souriait plus. Elle fixait Sirius avec un drôle d'air.

- Lily ? dit doucement James.

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui avant de regarder Sirius à nouveau.

- Tu étais sérieux quand tu disais qu'il devait se faire mal ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Black baissa tristement la tête.

- Oui… Même si il était en plein milieu d'un champ, libre comme le vent, si il est seul, il va se faire mal. C'est instinctif et personne ne peut rien y faire, dit sombrement Sirius.

- Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que tu entends par « se faire mal » ? demanda Lily.

- Et bien… C'est difficile à dire parce que je ne suis pas un expert mais… Je crois bien que si il n'a personne à attaquer, à mordre… il s'attaque lui-même. De l'auto-mutilation, en quelque sorte. Ils ne sont pas très… hum… conscients, répondit Sirius sans la regarder.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées plutôt morbides.

- Mais… Ça doit faire mal… alors, il ne doit pas se blesser tant que ça, dit finalement Peter.

Au son de sa voix, James su qu'il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre lui-même mais c'était tout de même soulageant de l'entendre.

- Sûrement ! dit Sirius avec un sourire incertain. Enfin, de toute façon, il est entre de bonnes mains avec madame Pomfresh ! Bon, je ne voudrais pas être rabat-joie mais il nous reste malheureusement des devoirs à faire. 

- Ouais… Allons-y, dit James. J'espère que la salle commune à une odeur supportable, maintenant.

- McGonagall à dû se charger de ce problème. Allons-y. Et en attendant, on tient ça mort, mmmmmm, dit Sirius en fixant Peter avec insistance.

Peter lui fit une moue qui signifiait clairement qu'il avait compris le message et que, de toute façon, il n'allait pas le crier sur tous les toits et ils sortirent tous de la pièce en silence.

En entrant dans la salle commune, ils eurent la joie et le plaisir de découvrir qu'elle avait retrouvé son odeur naturelle. Ils poussèrent donc un soupir de soulagement et retournèrent à la table qu'ils avaient quittée en toute hâte. Au loin, assise avec les mêmes garçons que lors du repas, Cathy les fusilla du regard, insistant sur Sirius, qui ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard dédaigneux. Lily se sentit mal à l'aise. Même si elle leur avait demandé, de façon assez claire d'ailleurs, de ne plus le faire, ils avaient encore disparu sans lui donner aucune indication. Lily amorça un mouvement pour aller lui parler, lui demander pardon. Cathy était sa meilleure amie et elle ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'il y ait un froid entre elles, ni avec aucun autre de ses amis. Mais Lily baissa la tête tristement et renonça à l'idée d'aller s'expliquer avec Cathy. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire une chose pareille en pleine salle commune et de toute façon, elle ne voyait pas ce qui lui permettait de s'octroyer le droit de révéler le secret de Remus. « C'est ce que James vient de faire », lui souffla la petite voix dans sa tête. Lily la repoussa vivement. James savait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, avec la recherche de Spite, ils le découvriraient. Il avait donc agit sagement en les isolants pour leur dire lui-même pour éviter les réactions exagérées en publique. « Et Peter ? » demanda à nouveau la petite voix. Lily haussa les épaules. Peter les avait suivis et James n'aurait tout de même pas pu lui dire de partir. « Et Dieu fit don de la perfection à James Potter… »

- Franchement… grommela Lily.

- Pardon ?

Lily sursauta. Elle avait parlé sans s'en rendre compte et elle avait été entendue. Et pas par n'importe qui ! Elle se sentir rougir et son regard croisa celui de James qui la fixait, la tête légèrement de coté, dans l'attente d'une explication. Ce qu'il pouvait être mignon quand il voulait.

- Oh, rien… Je me parlais toute seule, répondit-elle timidement.

- J'ai entendu dire que c'était un signe d'intelligence, répliqua James avec un charmant sourire.

Lily rougit de plus belle, le petit rire moqueur de Sirius n'aidant pas, et replongea le nez dans ses livres. Elle fut soulagée d'avoir presque terminé ses devoirs parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer du tout. Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser Remus de son esprit. Non pas qu'elle avait fait semblant de ne pas se soucier de sa condition, elle aimait vraiment Remus. Il était sans doute son meilleur ami. Elle aimait sa force intérieure et sa tranquillité, la malice qu'il cachait en lui et la façon dont il lui souriait. Rien au monde n'aurait pu la pousser à avoir peur de lui ou à le rejeter. Non… Ce qui hantait son esprit, c'était ce que Sirius avait dit. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que Remus souffre. Il fallait qu'elle sache si il se blessait vraiment, si il avait mal. Elle allait le lui demander lorsqu'elle le verrait. Elle allait lui dire qu'elle savait et lui demanderait ce qui se passait. Ca lui ferait sans doute du bien d'en parler. Elle hocha la tête avec détermination et se força à comprendre la phrase qu'elle lisait pour la dixième fois. 

Le temps fila doucement et la salle commune commença à se vider. Lily avait maintenant terminé ses travaux et fixait d'un air absent James, qui travaillait toujours, pensant encore à Remus et à combien les cheveux de James avaient l'air soyeux. Le son d'un livre tombant sur le sol la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle s'étira et poussa un long bâillement avant de ranger ses livres et accessoires dans son sac.

- Et bien, messieurs, je vais aller dormir, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, dit-elle.

- Bonne nuit, Lily ! dirent les trois garçons en même temps en lui souriant.

- Et vous aussi ! répondit-elle en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers son dortoir avec l'impression que James la suivait des yeux. Elle ne savait pas si elle était embarrassé ou contente mais elle rougit néanmoins. Une fois devant son lit, elle se prépara pour la nuit et se glissa entre les draps frais. Cathy n'était pas encore montée, discutant toujours avec ses nouveaux amis, sans doute au grand dam de Sirius. Les pensées de Lily filèrent automatiquement vers Remus. Elle secoua vivement la tête. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne fallait pas penser au pire avant de savoir. Elle s'obligea donc à penser à autre chose et traversa lentement la barrière des rêves…

…pour se redresser en sursaut quelques heures plus tard, trempée de sueur. Elle avait fait un rêve atroce. Elle était pourchassée par des gens armés de haches et de fléaux d'arme qui étaient fermement décidés à la faire brûler sur un bûcher après l'avoir torturé pour lui faire avouer qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle avait couru longtemps sur le terrain de Poudlard, qui était beaucoup plus grand qu'en réalité, puis s'était enfoncé dans la forêt interdite, pour y trouver refuge. Ses poursuivants avaient vite abandonné la chasse, craignant les créatures de la forêt, mais Lily avait continué à courir. Elle avait fini par arriver à une clairière. La lune pleine illuminait l'endroit d'une douce lumière argenté. Lily s'était arrêté pour reprendre son souffle, savourant l'air frais sur ses joues, écoutant les hiboux hululer doucement dans les arbres, les criquets leur répondant dans l'herbe haute, le son des feuilles dansant joyeusement au gré du vent, admirant le paysage, les fleurs endormis, le cadavre à demi nu de Remus baignant dans son sang, atrocement mutilé, la fixant de ses yeux morts. 

Assise dans son lit, les mains pressées sur son cœur qui battait la chamade, la respiration haletante, Lily se demandait comment elle avait réussi à ne pas hurler. Longtemps, elle resta là à trembler, des larmes roulants sur ses joues. À ce jour, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fait un rêve aussi horrible. C'était tellement réel. « Ca va aller, ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout… » se dit-elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas réveillé ses compagnes de chambre puis se leva pour aller prendre un verre d'eau. Elle tremblait encore tellement qu'elle faillit tout renverser sur le sol. Elle vida son verre d'un trait et se glissa à nouveau sous ses couvertures, les remontant jusque sous son nez. Elle prit de grandes inspirations et fit tout son possible pour faire le vide dans son esprit, se concentrant uniquement sur le rythme de sa respiration. Au bout d'un moment, elle cessa de trembler. Elle se roula en boule dans son lit et ferma les yeux, cherchant à nouveau le sommeil. Deux secondes plus tard, le regard mort de Remus la fixait. Elle ouvrit vivement les yeux et secoua la tête. Elle devait cesser de penser à ce rêve et dormir ! Elle força ses pensées sur quelque chose d'autres et refit un autre essai. Mais le regard vide revint la hanter. Elle se redressa dans son lit et se fit un sermon mental pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de s'installer pour un nouvel essai… qui rata encore. Avec détermination, elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour s'aider à dormir. Elle pensa à ses cours, à ses amis, à James, à ce qu'elle voulait faire lorsqu'elle serait grande, à ses parents, à James, aux vacances de noël, à l'halloween, à James, à combien elle détestait Severus Rogue, à quel point James était mignon en comparaison, à comment elle pourrait torturer le professeur Spite, à sa joie d'être sorcière, à James, au match de Quidditch, à la survie des éléphants d'Afrique, à James… Et aussi à James mais rien ne put lui chasser l'image des yeux de Remus. Ses grands yeux dorés habituellement si chaleureux… Lorsque Lily réalisa qu'elle se chantait une chanson et qu'elle se berçait toute seule dans son lit (ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'horrifier Cathy), elle renonça au sommeil. De toute façon, était déjà cinq heures quarante-cinq et il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour dormir. Elle poussa un soupir puis se leva. Elle s'habilla et prépara ses livres pour la journée avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Elle se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil favori, celui où elle s'installait toujours pour regarder Remus battre tout le monde aux échecs. Encore une fois, l'image du cadavre de son ami la frappa de plein fouet. Elle frissonna et regarda à la fenêtre. Le soleil se levait lentement. Lily soupira. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Elle se demandait si il était blessé, si il avait mal. Il faudrait attendre de lui avoir posé la question pour le savoir. « Comme si il allait te le dire… » murmura la petite voix dans sa tête. Lily se redressa dans son siège, se sentant parfaitement stupide. Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas le lui dire ! Mais comment faire pour savoir alors ? Elle _devait_ savoir, sinon, elle n'aurait plus jamais le sommeil tranquille. Si il partait de l'infirmerie le soir, peut-être qu'il y revenait le matin. Pomfresh devait aller le reprendre là où elle l'avait laissé. Il suffisait de se trouver une maladie imaginaire et le moyen d'avoir le champ libre pour chercher Remus au cas où l'infirmière la voyait entrer. Elle regarda sa montre. Six heures. Elle glissa son sac sous son fauteuil et quitta la tour des Gryffondor en douce. Elle hésitait encore entre la migraine violente et l'intoxication alimentaire lorsqu'elle poussa lentement la porte de l'infirmerie. Tous les lits étaient vides à l'exception d'un seul sur lequel était penchée Pomfresh. Lily toussota pour signaler sa présence et Pomfresh se redressa vivement. Elle tira consciencieusement les rideaux et alla à la rencontre de Lily.

- Mon Dieu, mon enfant, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'infirmière.

Lily n'avait pas pensé que seul son teint pâle dû à une nuit presque sans sommeil et l'état de stress dans lequel elle se trouvait allait l'aider dans son plan. Elle passa une main sur son visage.

- Je ne… sais pas. Je ne me sens pas… pas très bien, balbutia Lily, comme si elle était sur le point de s'effondrer.

Pomfresh la prit par le bras et l'aida à se coucher confortablement. Seul un lit séparait Lily de Remus. 

- Expliquez-moi…

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai la tête qui tourne et je… me sens bizarre, répondit Lily d'une voix faible.

Pomfresh ouvrit la bouche mais un son étrange venant de la pièce d'à côté l'interrompit.

- Oh… Excusez-moi, Mlle Evans. Reposez-vous, je reviens bientôt. Je dois préparer… enfin… je reviens, dit l'infirmière en se levant vivement.

Lily ne croyait pas à sa chance ! Tout allait comme sur des roulettes et elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de mentir. Enfin, pas beaucoup. « Sauf si Remus est dans _l'autre_ pièce ! » lui dit sa voix intérieure. Elle résista juste à temps de se redresser vivement dans son lit. Elle attendit donc patiemment que Pomfresh ait quitté la salle puis elle se leva doucement et avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à l'autre lit occupé. Elle se mordit la lèvre, imaginant à quel point elle aurait l'air stupide si ce n'était pas Remus puis écarta doucement le rideau…

Elle aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas Remus, après tout. Elle plaqua la main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son exclamation d'horreur. Ses genoux flanchèrent et elle se retrouva assise sur le lit de son ami, à combattre les larmes qui lui montaient au yeux. Elle avait imaginé le pire mais ce qu'elle voyait était encore pire. La première chose qui avait frappé Lily, c'était la difficulté qu'il semblait avoir à respirer, bien qu'elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il respirait tout de même. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier et les râles qui sortaient de ses lèvres fendues et gonflées indiquait que c'était douloureux. Sa peau était tellement pâle que Lily avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir au travers. Enfin, si on pouvait en juger par l'étendu de l'épiderme qui était toujours intact. Il était couvert de sang, frais ou en train de coaguler. Il avait une horrible plaie au dessus de l'œil droit, sa joue du même côté était presque entièrement à vif et une longue et profonde rigole sanglante traversait son visage de la tempe gauche jusqu'à son menton puis descendait sur sa gorge pour disparaître sous le drap. Le tissu était collé à plusieurs endroits sur le corps de Remus par des taches de sang. Il devait être couvert de plaies. Pomfresh avait commencé à soigner ses bras avec une mixture que Lily ne connaissait pas et des bandages épais qui commençaient tout de même à prendre une teinte écarlate. La jeune fille ne savait pas si il dormait bien qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Son visage était contracté dans une expression de douleur si profonde qu'il semblait impossible qu'il ait pu trouver le sommeil. Puis elle remarqua à quel point il avait l'air épuisé.

- Remus… murmura Lily.

Elle effleura doucement sa joue gauche. Elle n'entendit pas Pomfresh revenir derrière elle.

- Remus… ouvre les yeux…

Elle voulait qu'il la regarde. Elle voulait voir ses yeux dorés et les voir vivants. Elle voulait chasser l'image de son rêve et s'assurer que malgré tout, il allait à nouveau lui sourire comme avant. 

- S'il te plaît… Ouvre les yeux !

Lentement, les paupières de Remus se soulevèrent. Il fixa le vide un moment, ses yeux brouillés par la douleur puis il sembla se concentrer sur Lily. Elle refoula ses larmes et arriva à lui sourire. Elle était si contente de voir qu'il la regardait.

- Lily… dit-il dans un souffle.

Il eut un spasme de douleur, probablement pour avoir essayé de parler. Lily se mit à paniquer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre davantage… Et il lui sourit. Pas un de ses sourires chaleureux qu'il avait l'habitude de faire mais un faible sourire qui serra le cœur de Lily. Ses yeux brillaient doucement, heureux de la voir près de lui. Il leva lentement la main vers elle. Lily l'attrapa doucement entre les siennes. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Elle caressa le dos de sa main avec sa joue. Comme elle avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Lily… répéta-t-il. 

Il ferma les yeux un instant sous la douleur puis les ouvrit à nouveau. Il glissa faiblement son index sur la joue de Lily. Elle tourna la tête et déposa un baiser sur ses doigts.

- Sssssshhhhhh… Repose-toi, maintenant, dit-elle. 

Elle se leva et posa délicatement la main de Remus sur le lit. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis il ferma lentement les yeux. Lily referma le rideau et recula d'un pas avant de se retourner et tomber nez à nez avec Mme Pomfresh.

- Oh ! je…

Pomfresh lui fit signe de se taire et de la suivre. Lily, la tête enfoncée dans les épaules, la suivit. Elles sortirent toutes les deux de l'infirmerie.

- On se sent mieux ? demanda ironiquement l'infirmière.

- Non, répondit tristement Lily.

Elle leva un regard misérable vers Pomfresh. N'avait-elle aucune compassion ?

- Excusez-moi… Mais vous n'auriez pas du faire ça, vous savez ? dit l'infirmière d'une voix douce.

- Mais… mais je voulais savoir comment… comment… 

Lily avait envie de tourner les talons et d'aller s'effondrer dans un coin pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, bien que cela serait sans doute sans grande utilité. Pomfresh posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je comprends… Mais, bien que cela semble difficile à croire, son état est beaucoup moins dramatique qu'il n'en a l'air, dit l'infirmière.

- C'est toujours… comme ça ? 

Pomfresh eut l'air surprise de la question. Elle fixa Lily pendant un moment. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune fille sache pourquoi Remus était à l'infirmerie exactement.

- C'est comme ça après toutes les pleines lunes ? insista Lily.

L'infirmière soupira.

- Non… Aujourd'hui, c'est exceptionnel. Mais vous mentir serait stupide… Il ne revient jamais indemne, expliqua tristement Pomfresh.

- Il n'y a rien à faire ? vraiment ?

- Non… Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on a pas cherché…

Un court silence s'installa.

- Retournez à votre salle commune, Mlle Evans, et reposez-vous. Je ne crois pas que ça lui plairait que vous vous rendiez _vraiment_ malade, dit Pomfresh avec un faible sourire.

- Vous… Vous allez bien vous occuper de lui, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lily avec un regard suppliant.

- Bien sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Pomfresh. Maintenant, allez avant que je ne me fâche.

Lily lui fit un faible sourire puis se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor. Si quelqu'un l'avait croisé, il l'aurait ramené illico à l'infirmerie. Elle marchait légèrement en zigzag, le regard absent et vitreux. Elle fut même étonné lorsqu'elle arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Elle donna machinalement le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune. Elle prit immédiatement la direction de son dortoir sans regarder autour. Elle était à mi-chemin lorsqu'elle fut interpellée.

- Lily ? demanda James d'une voix inquiète.

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui. Au premier coup d'œil, Lily sut qu'il n'avait pas mieux dormi qu'elle. Il avait les traits tirés, le teint pâle et ses cheveux étaient un véritable désastre. Elle nota accessoirement que Sirius et Peter étaient là eux aussi, passablement dans le même état mais seul James importait. Elle était tellement contente de le voir là.

- Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda à nouveau James.

La jeune fille tituba jusqu'à lui sans le quitter des yeux, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et éclata en sanglots sur son épaule.


	10. Loup, y'estu ? Entendstu ? Que faistu ?

**9- ****¯**** Loup, y es-tu ? Entends-tu ? Que fais-tu ? ****¯******

En d'autres circonstances, Sirius aurait éclaté de rire devant la tête qu'affichait présentement James. Il semblait totalement paniqué. Lorsque Lily s'était effondrée dans ses bras, il avait figé puis posé une main sur sa nuque tout en enroulant son autre bras autour de sa taille. Maintenant, il la pressait contre lui, en caressant doucement ses cheveux et son dos, attendant que ses sanglots cessent et qu'elle explique enfin ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. L'heure n'était pas à rire. Lily n'était pas de ces jeunes filles qui pleuraient pour rien et Sirius devait avoir un visage aussi inquiet que celui de James. 

- Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda doucement Sirius.

Lily ne répondit pas et s'accrocha plus fort à James, comme si elle avait peur qu'il se sépare d'elle.

- Mais enfin, Lily ! Dis-nous pourquoi tu pleures ! Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? Où tu étais ? insista Sirius.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien et enfouit son nez dans le cou de James qui la serra encore plus fort contre lui. Sirius échangea un regard avec Peter, qui semblait aussi désemparé que lui. Puis le visage de Sirius prit peu à peu une expression horrifiée. Il savait que la possibilité que Remus puisse se faire mal à lui-même torturait l'esprit de Lily. Beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraître. Sirius savait pour avoir lu beaucoup de livre pour la recherches que les blessures que les loups-garous s'infligeaient dépassaient de loin les petites égratignures et d'après une photo, ce n'était guère recommandé d'aller rendre visite à un loup-garou le lendemain d'une pleine lune.

- Tu… tu n'as pas été à l'infirmerie, hein, Lily ? Tu n'es pas allé voir Remus, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Sirius ferma les yeux lorsqu'il vit Lily hocher la tête. 

- Mais enfin… Pourquoi ? demanda Peter.

- Je… voulais… savoir, répondit Lily entre ses sanglots.

- Lily Jolie… Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête, dit Sirius avec un soupir.

Lily se mit à sangloter de plus belle et James fusilla Black du regard. Sirius rougit et haussa les épaules en signe d'excuse. 

- C'était… c'était si… grave ? demanda timidement Peter.

Lily fit un visible effort pour arrêter de pleurer. Sans lâcher prise sur James, elle leva une main pour essuyer ses larmes puis elle pivota dans les bras de James et se tourna vers Sirius et Peter. Elle passa ses mains par-dessus celles de James et enferma ses doigts dans une étreinte solide.

- Mme Pomfresh dit que ce n'est pas toujours aussi grave mais… mais… De ce que j'ai vu, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de peau intacte, expliqua Lily.

Lily avait toujours eut tendance à fendre l'air avec ses mains lorsqu'elle parlait, et ce matin ne faisait pas exception. Même s'il était infiniment triste de savoir que Remus était mal en point, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de rire. Pressé derrière Lily, les mains emprisonnées dans les siennes, James avait l'air d'un pantin. Il gardait ses bras les plus mous possible pour aider Lily dans sa gesticulation.

- Il y a sûrement un moyen de le guérir de tout ça. On ne le voit jamais avec des marques, dit doucement Sirius qui arrivait miraculeusement à ne pas rire.

- Je sais bien mais… Si tu l'avais vu, répliqua Lily avec de nouvelles larmes.

Elle laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et Sirius vit parfaitement James plier les genoux pour qu'elle y arrive sans encombre. Peut-être que l'air misérable de Lily ou le visage inquiet et consterné de James l'avait aidé mais Sirius se surprit lui-même à ne pas éclater de rire. Lily pouvait faire n'importe quoi à James, même s'ils l'auraient nié tous les deux. Quoi que James ferait n'importe quoi pour n'importe lequel de ses amis…

- Pourquoi tu es allée le voir ? demanda Peter. Tu savais bien qu'il…

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir et… j'avais fait un mauvais rêve… vraiment mauvais… et je voulais voir qu'il allait bien et… et… 

- Tu aurais dû venir nous voir dans notre dortoir. On ne dormait pas non plus et de toute façon, nous sommes là pour te protéger des méchants ! dit Sirius avec un mince sourire.

Lily lui sourit avec reconnaissance et avança vers lui. En d'autres circonstances, Sirius aurait apprécié ce que Lily s'apprêtait à faire mais à ce moment précis, il ne fut pas totalement ravi qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Le docile James avait suivi le mouvement et maintenant, Sirius et lui était nez à nez, Lily confortablement installée entre les deux, la tête appuyée contre le cœur de Sirius. C'était le premier vrai câlin que Lily lui faisait, bien qu'il ne l'eut pas cherché, et il avait fallu qu'elle amène James avec elle…

- C'est vraiment gentil, Sirius, dit Lily.

- Oh… mais il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit Sirius qui n'avait jamais vu James de si près.

Ce dernier le regardait avec une surprise qui se transformait peu à peu en malice. Il haussa le sourcil de manière suggestive. Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. 

- Mais si… c'est tellement agréable d'avoir des amis si compréhensif, répliqua Lily qui ne se doutait pas un instant que James envoyait une pluie de baisers à Sirius.

- Mais c'est normal, Lily… Je… 

En voyant James s'humecter sensuellement la bouche du bout de la langue, Sirius n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Lily se redressa vivement et lança un regard outré à Sirius.

- Non seulement tu ne réponds pas à mon câlin, tu te moques de moi ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est ton imbécile de petit ami que tu as amené avec toi qui me fait des avances dans ton dos ! protesta Sirius.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Lily en levant une main pour menacer Sirius de son point.

Se faisant, elle remarqua enfin qu'elle tenait encore les mains de James dans les siennes. Elle tourna la tête et, avec un grognement, donna un coup de bassin pour se dégager de James, qui recula en riant. Peter se tordait déjà de rire depuis un bon moment sur son fauteuil.

- Vous… Vous… Vous n'êtes que des… des… gronda Lily qui gonflait d'indignation. Et puis d'abord, ce n'est pas un imbécile… Euh… pas mon petit ami !

Sirius se mit à rire de plus belle tandis que Lily semblait vouloir se fondre avec les motifs de la moquette. James semblait déchiré entre la gêne et le bonheur.

- Charmant lapsus… dit Sirius.

- Oh, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas DU TOUT ce que je voulais dire, protesta Lily.

- Tu n'aimes pas James ? demanda très sérieusement Sirius.

- Bien sur que je l'aim… Non ! Oui ! OH ! T'es cruel, Sirius Black ! dit Lily en frappant la poitrine de Sirius.

- Mais ça te fait rire quand même, dit Sirius qui paraît les coups en riant.

- Même pas vrai ! protesta Lily qui avait effectivement un large sourire aux lèvres.

Elle fixa d'un air mauvais Sirius qui riait doucement, planté devant elle, puis elle lui fit une grimace et le poussa de toutes ses forces. Sirius tomba assis sur son fauteuil, les yeux pétillants. Lily, qui pour une raison obscure, évitait maintenant le regard de James, s'assit à son tour. Son sourire s'effaça lentement. 

- Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de rire, dit-elle, à nouveau triste.

Lily baissa la tête et fixa ses mains, ses grands yeux verts se remplissant à nouveau de larmes. Sirius cessa de rire immédiatement et vit du coin de l'œil James qui semblait désespéré. Sirius poussa un grognement et se glissa sur les genoux, juste devant le fauteuil de Lily. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, essuya ses larmes et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Sirius n'était pas réputé pour sa douceur et sa tendresse. Mais pourtant…

- Lily… écoute… Tu vas peut-être trouver que c'est cliché, et c'est peut-être effectivement le cas mais… Tu crois vraiment que Remus aimerait que tu restes assise dans ton fauteuil à pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps pour lui ? Hein ? demanda doucement Sirius.

Lily secoua la tête entre les mains de Sirius, qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas voir l'air ébahi de James qui le regardait avec de grands yeux tout ronds à travers ses lunettes.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Je sais bien que tu l'aimes beaucoup. Nous aussi, on l'aime beaucoup. Et c'est pourquoi on ne doit pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il est très doué pour le faire tout seul. Nous, notre travail, c'est d'être ses copains. Trouver un moyen de le réconforter s'il est triste et de le faire rire quand il en a besoin. Mais pas de se morfondre sur son état. Jamais. T'en inquiéter, oui, mais pas te morfondre. Alors arrête de pleurer et sourit, Lily Jolie. On a autre chose à faire aujourd'hui, comment botter le derrière de Spite qui semble faire tout son possible pour martyriser Remus ! D'accord ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire.

Lily répondit à son sourire et hocha la tête avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de Sirius et de le serrer dans ses bras. Cette fois, Sirius ne se fit pas prier pour lui retourner la pareille. Il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra fort contre lui.

- Aaaahhhhhhh… C'est bien plus confortable sans James, tu ne trouves pas ?

Lily se mit à rire et James grommela dans son coin, pour la forme. Du bruit dans l'escalier leur fit réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde et que les autres étudiants commençaient à descendre dans la salle commune. Sirius se sépara de Lily à regret.

- Faudrait pas que les gens pensent que je suis beaucoup plus sentimental que j'en ai l'air… Ce qui est effectivement le cas, dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil devant le sourire narquois de Lily. 

Ils reprirent tous leur place et attendirent Cathy. Les Gryffondor semblaient s'être donnés le mot pour arriver en masse. Bientôt, la salle commune grouillait de monde et le tableau de la grosse dame pivotait sans arrêt. Sirius regarda d'un air mauvais le nouveau Harem de Cathy qui était assis pas très loin d'eux. Il ne vit donc pas la jeune fille arriver et se diriger directement vers eux. 

- Catherine, tu viens déjeuner avec nous ? demanda un type du Harem sur un ton mielleux. 

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers Cathy et de la fusiller du regard, comme pour la mettre au défi d'accepter. Chose qu'il regretta immédiatement. Cathy leva le menton.

- Mais avec plaisir, répondit-elle en fixant Sirius droit dans les yeux.

Black poussa un grognement, attrapa son sac et se leva. Sans un regard pour Cathy, il se dirigea vers la sortie, espérant fortement que les autres le suivraient. Il eut la réponse à sa question lorsqu'il fut sorti de la salle commune.

- Ce n'était pas très malin, ça, Sirius, murmura la voix de James à son oreille.

Sirius haussa les épaules et prit un air fier qui ne trompa personne.  

Sirius n'avait pas faim. En partie à cause de son manque de sommeil, de leur récente découverte et de l'émoi que Lily avait créé en revenant de l'infirmerie. Mais la plus grande partie était à ce moment même imputée à _Catherine_ qui, assise non loin de là, riait à gorge déployée aux blagues sans doute très ennuyantes et de très mauvais goût de ses nouveaux amis, et, finalement, au professeur Spite qui de la table des professeurs, ne cessait de regarder dans leur direction avec un sourire narquois, sans doute satisfait que son plan ait fonctionné. Sirius, les dents serrées, tambourinait la table de ses doigts, de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur. Cathy éclata à nouveau de rire en lui lança un regard de coté. Elle savait qu'elle le faisait enrager et il était certain qu'elle le faisait exprès. Sirius ferma les yeux et étouffa un grognement. Il serait beaucoup plus facile, en considérant la possibilité d'exclusion de l'école et en faisant abstraction du fait que Cathy savait fort bien se servir de sa batte de Quidditch, de passer sa frustration sur la jeune fille que sur le professeur. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, Spite planta son regard dans le sien avec un sourire suffisant. Ce fut la dernière goutte qui fit déborder le vase, relativement petit, de la patience de Sirius Black.

- Qui a la recherche ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

James, Lily et Peter sursautèrent. Sans doute sans grand appétit eux-même, ils ne parlaient pas, évitant soigneusement de regarder Spite et jetant de temps à autre des regards tristes vers Cathy, qui ne les narguait pas, _eux_.

- Qui a la recherche ? répéta-t-il.

- Euh… moi… pour…

- Donne-la-moi ! ordonna Sirius.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda James en sortant tout de même la pile de parchemins soigneusement rangée dans son sac.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Aussitôt qu'il put arracher le travail des mains de James sans la déchirer ou la froisser, il le fit et se leva, en jetant sa serviette de table dans son assiette. C'était absolument ridicule puisqu'il n'utilisait jamais de serviette de table mais ça donnait beaucoup d'impact au mouvement.

- Spite voulait la recherche lundi matin et bien il va l'avoir lundi matin ! déclara Sirius en tournant les talons.

Il eut cependant le temps de voir que Lily et James échangeaient un regard inquiet. Sirius sentit le regard de ses amis le suivre tandis qu'il contournait la table des Gryffondor d'un pas vif de conquérant trop sûr de lui. Il longea la table des professeurs et se planta devant Spite. La Grande Salle au complet semblait s'être arrêtée pour regarder ce que faisait Sirius. Il faut dire que la serviette de table lui avait donné beaucoup de crédibilité.

- M. Black… dit courtoisement le professeur Spite.

- Professeur Spite. Vous aviez demandé une recherche de quatre rouleaux de parchemins sur les loups-garous. Et bien, la voici ! dit Sirius en lui tendant le travail qui faisait beaucoup plus que quatre rouleaux.

- Oh… C'est… Bien, répondit Spite qui essayait de ne pas avoir l'air trop surpris.

Sirius soupçonnait fort que le professeur n'avait jamais imaginé qu'ils la termineraient, sans doute trop perturbé par les révélations qu'ils auraient. 

- Ce fut très instructif, je vous remercie beaucoup, dit Sirius avant de lui tourné le dos et de s'éloigner lentement vers sa place.

- Très instructif ? C'est à dire ? demanda Spite avec une note de jubilation dans la voix.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de Sirius avant qu'il ne se retourne pour faire à nouveau face à son professeur.

- Et bien… Nous avons appris beaucoup de chose sur les loups-garous, bien sûr, et sur la méchanceté, dit innocemment Sirius.

- Ah bon ? Pouvez-vous nous en faire part ? demanda Spite avec un sourire.

- Mais avec plaisir, dit gentiment Sirius.

Spite était tombé dans le piège que lui avait tendu Sirius. Et en plus, tout le monde écoutait, maintenant… Dont Dumbledore qui s'était penché vers l'avant pour mieux entendre.

- Donc ? demanda Spite.

- Ce que j'ai retenu de plus important est ceci : Une personne atteinte d'une maladie qui le transforme en bête sanguinaire une fois par mois est, en comparaison avec un être humain en parfaite santé qui se voue corps et âme à détruire la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, beaucoup moins… cruel… _Professeur_.

Sirius hocha aimablement la tête à l'intention du professeur Spite, qui était absolument abasourdi, et se mit en route vers sa place, le cœur un peu plus léger. Dans la Grande Salle, un silence, brisé que par le son que faisait Sirius en marchant, régnait. Tout le monde le regardait avec des grands yeux ronds. Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce que sous-entendaient les paroles de Sirius mais il était évident que Spite venait de recevoir un coup. Puis, un petit rire se fit entendre. Toutes les têtes, incluant celle de Sirius, se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait osé rire durant un instant aussi dramatique. Spite aurait sans doute vertement réprimandé l'odieux personnage mais il ne dit rien. Et pour cause… Le professeur Dumbledore regardait Sirius, ses yeux bleu pétillants de malice. Il se remit à manger avec un autre petit rire, non sans avoir fait un clin d'œil à l'intention de Sirius. Le jeune garçon, maintenant passablement rouge, regagna sa place avec un large sourire de satisfaction personnelle.

- Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux, dit James en riant tandis que Sirius se rasseyait devant lui.

- J'ai eu un excellent professeur pour les insultes avec de la classe, répondit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

James se mit à rire de plus belle. À côté de lui, Peter regardait Sirius avec une admiration qui frôlait presque la frayeur. 

- Je suis soulagée… j'étais certaine que tu allais la lui lancer au visage ou que tu lui casserais toutes les dents avec Dieu seul sait quoi ! dit Lily.

- J'avoue que c'est ce que j'avais d'abord l'intention de faire… et avec la table, dit Sirius en mimant l'action de prendre quelqu'un par les cheveux et de lui fracasser le crâne sur la table, effets sonores en prime.

- Sadique… Ca te ressemble plus, dit Lily avec une grimace amusée.

Sirius lui lança un sourire malicieux et tourna la tête vers Cathy. Sans se préoccuper de son harem qui faisait des pieds et des mains pour attirer son attention, elle regardait Sirius avec un sourire… son sourire… LE sourire. Seulement un coin de sa bouche était levé et elle avait haussé un sourcil. Ses grands yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Elle le fixait, la tête légèrement penchée vers l'avant, ce qui ajoutait au charme de son visage. Ce n'était ni de l'admiration, ni de l'amusement. Sirius savait que ce qu'il venait de faire avait répondu aux attentes que Cathy avait de lui et il n'en était pas peu fier. Il aimait être à la hauteur de ses amis et surtout de Cathy. Il était cent fois plus satisfait de son seul sourire que de n'importe quelle réaction qu'il avait causée. Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes puis lui fit un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention vers son harem, d'un air vaguement ennuyé. Sirius poussa un profond soupir, sans remarquer qu'il arborait un sourire stupide. Un petit rire de James le sorti de sa contemplation de Cathy. Il regarda son ami pour savoir ce qui le faisait rire. Au premier coup d'œil, Sirius sut que c'était lui.

- Ca, c'était beaucoup mieux, dit James avec un sourire.

Malgré le fait qu'il se sentait rougir, Sirius haussa les épaules et leva le nez avec dignité. À côté de James, Lily fixait la porte avec intensité. Remus n'était pas encore revenu. Sirius sentit une vague d'inquiétude le submerger mais il la chassa rapidement. Parfois, Remus manquait le premier cours de la journée. Une seule fois, il avait manqué toute la matinée. Il allait bien refaire surface bientôt.

Mais lorsque les cours du matin furent terminés et que Sirius fut à nouveau attablé devant son repas du midi, après avoir été prendre ses livres pour l'après-midi, Remus n'était toujours pas là.

- Pomfresh a peut-être préféré le faire manger à l'infirmerie, murmura Sirius à l'intention de Lily qui fixait la porte plus ardemment que jamais. 

- Oui… tu as sûrement raison, dit Lily avec un faible sourire.

Elle ne le croyait pas vraiment et Sirius le savait mais faire semblant était, parfois, la meilleure chose à faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cathy, qui s'était presque battue avec un type de Serpentard à la fin des classes, revenait paisiblement de son meeting avec McGonagall. C'était devenu presque naturel. Cathy avait une sérieuse tendance à vouloir se battre avec qui le voulait bien. En voyant qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers eux, Sirius fut fou de joie, bien qu'il le cachait à merveille. La jeune fille semblait lui avoir pardonné de n'être qu'un maladroit jeune garçon.

- J'ai perdu 10 points mais je n'ai pas de détention. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? dit-elle simplement en prenant place à coté de Sirius, au grand plaisir de celui-ci.

- Comment t'as réussi ça ? demanda Peter.

- Charme naturel, dit Cathy qui s'était penchée pour inspecter la table des Gryffondor en entier. 

Sirius se renfrogna. Elle était venue avec eux simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé ses admirateurs ?

- Ton harem est là-bas, dit Sirius, plutôt sèchement, en pointant le petit groupe de garçons qui fixaient avidement Cathy.

- Je sais et je m'en moque. C'est Remus que je cherche. Mais si tu y tiens vraiment, je peux aller les rejoindre, répliqua Cathy sur un ton acide.

Sirius plissa les yeux et, malgré un coup de pied magistral de James sur son pauvre tibia, il ne put refouler l'élan de son orgueil mal placé.

- Mais je ne te retiens pas ! Vas-y, si ça t'amuse plus que nous ! Je m'en fiche totalement, dit-il Sirius.

Cathy serra les dents et se leva lentement.

- Cathy… dit Lily mais Cathy leva la main pour la faire taire.

Elle ne quitta pas Sirius des yeux, brillants de colère, tout en parlant aux autres.

- Laisse tomber, Lily Jolie. On se parlera ce soir. Pour l'instant, je préfère m'éloigner de ce type avant que sa tête n'explose de suffisance, dit sèchement Cathy avant de s'éloigner vers ses nouveaux amis qui souriaient à belles dents.

- Alors là, bravo, Sirius. C'est exactement ce qu'il fallait faire, dit sarcastiquement James.

- Hey, c'est elle qui a…

- Sirius… C'est toi qui la provoque depuis deux jours, coupa James.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le regard dur de James le fit changer d'avis. Et puis, il avait raison.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute… Elle me fait perdre tous mes moyens et je ne sais pas pourquoi, dit Sirius avec un profond soupir.

- Quand tu auras trouvé pourquoi, tu pourras peut-être agir intelligemment, dit Lily avec un regard en coin pour James.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que voulait dire Lily, exactement ? Mais la jeune fille ne dit rien de plus et continua de manger, regardant en direction de la porte à toutes les trente secondes. Mais Remus ne se montra pas. D'un accord tacite, ils restèrent dans la Grande Salle jusqu'au moment où ils durent se rendre à leur prochain cours. Remus n'était pas dans la salle de classe. Lily devenait de plus en plus pâle, James semblait avoir prit un choc de 500 volts, si on se fiait à ses cheveux, et Sirius avait beaucoup de difficulté à paraître décontracté. Seul Peter semblait relativement normal puisqu'il avait toujours l'air désemparé dans les cours de Métamorphoses. Curieusement, Cathy, qui s'était assise non loin d'eux, semblait aussi très nerveuse. Donc, aucun d'eux n'était très concentré à la métamorphose. Coup de chance, McGonagall s'était lancée dans un cours théorique et donnait ses notes d'une façon étonnamment claire et facile à suivre pour leur esprit égaré. Le professeur Flitwick devait avoir mangé la même chose que McGonagall le midi puisque le cours de Sortilèges fut aussi théorique et facile à suivre. Remus ne s'était pas présenté. Lily devenait hystérique peu à peu et Sirius commençait à se demander si James n'allait pas perdre ses cheveux.

Remus ne réapparut pas non plus pour le repas du soir. Sirius s'était finalement résigné à quitter la Grande Salle, après une heure d'attente, et faisait distraitement ses devoirs avec ses amis. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'en avaient pas beaucoup. À vingt heures, Remus ne s'était toujours pas montré. Leurs devoirs étaient terminés et ils étaient tous assis dans un coin reculé de la salle commune. Lily, oubliant toute timidité et retenue, s'était réfugiée dans le fauteuil de James. Sirius, qui avait attaqué la peau de ses doigts parce que sa réserve d'ongles était épuisée, se leva d'un bond.

- On va aller voir à l'infirmerie ! dit-il d'un ton décidé, se demandant pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé avant.

Lily se recroquevilla contre James. Visiblement, l'idée de retourner la-bas ne l'intéressait guère. Sirius jugea donc préférable de lui laisser James.

- Tu viens, Peter ? Comme ça, on va en avoir le cœur net, dit Sirius.

Peter se leva lentement, l'air craintif mais décidé. Lui aussi s'inquiétait. Sirius lança un dernier regard à James, qui hocha la tête en caressant doucement le dos de Lily. Sirius lui fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il passa devant Cathy, qui était toujours avec son harem. Elle ne semblait pas écouter du tout ce que ses petits amis lui disaient. Le menton appuyé sur sa main, elle fixait la porte d'un air indéchiffrable. Sirius aurait bien voulu lui demander ce qui se passait mais il n'osa pas lui adresser la parole et il avait une mission à accomplir. Peter sur les talons, il prit le chemin de l'infirmerie. Une fois devant la porte, il prit une profonde inspiration et entra d'un pas volontaire. Mme Pomfresh, qui discutait avec une jolie jeune femme inconnue, se dirigea vers lui.

- Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda l'infirmière.

- Nous voudrions voir Remus Lupin, s'il vous plait, dit poliment Sirius.

- Oh… Je suis désolée mais M. Lupin nous a quitté, répondit doucement Mme Pomfresh.

Sirius se figea puis se décomposa sur place, son cœur ayant fort probablement cessé de battre. Remus était… MORT ??? Peter s'était accroché à la manche de Sirius et menaçait fortement de les faire tomber tous les deux sur le sol puisque Sirius n'avait pas les jambes très solides lui non plus. Pomfresh resta perplexe devant leur air interdit puis sembla comprendre. Elle s'expliqua précipitamment. 

- Oh, non ! Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas pensé que c'était une formule pour annoncer… Hum… M. Lupin a quitté l'infirmerie juste après manger. Il devrait être dans votre salle commune maintenant.

Sirius se remit à respirer et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il mit la main sur son cœur et fut satisfait de voir qu'il avait recommencé à fonctionner. Peter alla s'asseoir sur un lit vide.

- Enfin ! Vous pourriez faire attention à ce que vous dites ! gronda Sirius.

L'infirmière, qui aurait normalement dû réprimander Sirius pour son manque de politesse, prit un air embarrassé.

- Je sais… Je suis désolée… Votre ami va… bien. Je suppose qu'il ira mieux lorsqu'il aura retrouvé son énergie et ses amis, dit Pomfresh avec un sourire.

Sirius, qui la fusillait toujours du regard, finit par lui accorder un mince sourire.

- Bien sûr. Merci de l'information… Mais je vous le répète, vous devriez faire attention à vos formules, un infarctus arrive si vite, de nos jours, dit Sirius.

- Je vais faire plus attention, à l'avenir. Maintenant, ouste ! J'ai des choses à faire ! dit Mme Pomfresh en pointant la porte.

- Oui m'dame ! Tu viens, Peter ?

Mais Peter ne bougeait pas. Il était assis sur le bout du lit, blanc comme les draps. Pomfresh eut une grimace désolée mais Sirius lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter.

- Allez, Peter. Remus va bien et j'ai une réserve de Chocogrenouilles, dit Sirius en prenant le bras de Peter pour l'aider à se lever.

- Hein ? Oh… oui. Pardon… dit timidement Peter à l'infirmière. Vous m'avez vraiment fait peur.

- Encore désolée, murmura Pomfresh.

- Ca va aller pour cette fois. Mais ne recommencez plus ! dit Sirius en poussant Peter hors de l'infirmerie.

Il ferma la porte, non sans avoir lancé un dernier sourire à Pomfresh.

- C'est une chance que Lily ne soit pas venue avec nous ! dit Peter qui semblait enfin s'être remis de son choc.

- On va essayer de lui annoncer d'une manière plus… positive, dit Sirius avec un sourire.

- Ca, c'est certain ! dit Peter en riant.

Après avoir donné le mot de passe à la grosse dame, Sirius se dirigea vers Lily et James tout en balayant la salle commune du regard. Remus n'était pas là.

- Il est sorti de l'infirmerie, annonça Sirius sans préambule.

Il ne vit pas Cathy, derrière lui, qui s'était tournée au son de sa voix et qui s'approchait subtilement pour écouter la conversation. Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement à la nouvelle de Sirius et laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de James, qui avait fermé les yeux avec un sourire heureux.

- Il doit être monté pendant qu'on mangeait et il doit s'être couché directement. Pomfresh dit qu'il va bien, continua Sirius.

- Malgré le fait qu'elle ait sous-entendu qu'il était mort quand on lui a demandé où il était, ajouta Peter.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent James et Lily.

- Elle a dit qu'il nous avait quittés ! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais chez-moi… expliqua Peter.

- Ca fait un choc, je vous le dis moi ! dit Sirius en riant.

- Probablement, oui ! dit James avec un sourire.

- Heureuse de pas avoir été là, dit Lily, qui commençait lentement à réaliser qu'elle était lovée dans les bras de James.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. James s'étira langoureusement. Le stress l'ayant quitté, le jeune Potter semblait être revenu à son humeur joyeuse normale… malgré sa coupe de cheveux encore très électrique. Lily, qui avait été dérangée par les mouvements de James, semblait déchirée entre rester dans le fauteuil avec James ou changer de place. Sirius crut deviner qu'elle préférait largement rester là où elle était. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit James passer à nouveau son bras autour des épaules de Lily et la presser doucement contre lui. Black songea un instant à lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait plus besoin de réconforter Lily, chose que James savait sûrement déjà, mais, pour une fois, il décida de ne pas les taquiner. 

Pour ne pas déranger Remus en montant se coucher, ils restèrent encore un bon moment dans la salle commune, bien qu'ils étaient épuisés par leur courte nuit et leur journée de stress. 

Mais lorsque les garçons gagnèrent enfin leur dortoir, tout doucement, ils ne purent que constater l'évidence. Remus n'était pas là non plus.


	11. Wanted, dead or alive alive por favor

Loup-Garoutisme

**10- Wanted dead or alive (alive por favor)**

Après avoir fixé le lit vide de Remus pendant au moins dix minutes, ils avaient finalement décidé de se coucher. Peter avait suggéré d'aller avertir Lily que Remus manquait à l'appel mais James fit remarquer, avec justesse d'ailleurs, qu'il serait plus sage de la laisser dormir paisiblement. Une fois dans son lit, les yeux grand ouverts, Sirius songea en son fort intérieur que lui aussi, aurait aimé arriver à dormir paisiblement. Les hypothèses de ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Remus devenaient de plus en plus mélodramatiques et le jeune Black s'en serait bien passé.

- Sirius ? chuchota la voix de James.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que les extraterrestres gardent leurs cobayes humains longtemps, à ton avis ?

- Selon l'hypothèse que j'ai élaborée tout à l'heure, ça dépend du temps qu'ils prennent à faire repousser ce qu'ils ont prélevé…

- Mouais… C'est à peu près ce que j'avais conclu… Aller-retour dans le quadrant Gamma en plus… dit James en poussant un soupir.

Ils se turent tous les deux, rassurés de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls à avoir une imagination débordante. Le temps passa et Sirius fixait toujours le vide, essayant de se concentrer sur le son apaisant de la respiration de James et des soupirs tristes qu'il poussait de temps à autre. Une petite voix s'éleva alors dans le dortoir.

- Vous… vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'il s'est fait enlever par les extra-terrestres… hein ?

Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre à Peter et éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Pettigrow se retourna dans son lit en ronchonnant. Certains auraient peut-être dit que le moment n'était pas à rire. Certes… Mais le rire à du bon et ce petit moment de détente leur permit enfin de plonger dans un sommeil profond que rien ne pouvait déranger. Pas même le son, près d'une heure plus tard, de la porte qui s'ouvrait doucement et de quelqu'un qui avançait dans la pièce à pas de loup.

James ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir le réveil-matin de Sirius passer à toute vitesse devant son visage. Le pauvre appareil s'écrasa contre un mur et quitta le monde des réveil-matins sur le coup. 

- Saleté de machine ! Tu peux pas me laisser dormir ?!?! hurla Sirius, debout sur son lit, le visage aussi fripé que son pyjama.

Peter se redressa brusquement dans son lit, l'air paniqué. James se mit à rire tout en cherchant ses lunettes.

- Et toi, l'angora à lunettes, arrête de rire ! dit Sirius en se laissant tomber en tailleur sur son lit.

- Quess… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Peter.

- Je crois que Sirius n'avait pas envie d'entendre son cadran, ce matin, dit James.

- Gnagnagnagna… Et toi ? Tu avais envie d'avoir l'air d'un pinceau crêpé ?

- Que d'insultes de si bon matin ! Une sacrée chance que je compatisse avec toi sinon… dit James avant de sauter en bas de son lit avec une vivacité étonnante. Bon, il est déjà sept heures…

- Si tôt ? Mais… comment ? balbutia Sirius.

- J'ai changé l'heure de l'alarme de ton cadran… mais peu imp…

- Quoi ??!! Tu vas mourir….

- …rte ! Remus se lève tôt et, aujourd'hui, nous aussi. On va essayer de le coincer dans la Grande Salle.

- C'est une bonne idée… mais tu vas tout de même souffrir…

-  Je n'en doute pas. Debout, pour la mission.

- Tu as changé le cadran de Lily aussi ? demanda Peter.

- Non, bien sûr, répondit James, légèrement rose. Mais je suis certain qu'elle est déjà en bas en train de l'attendre.

- Ça, c'est plus que certain, dit Sirius en se laissant tomber en bas de son lit.

James fit une grimace de compassion lorsqu'il entendit « boom » du corps de son ami tomber sur le sol avant de se pencher sur sa malle pour trouver ses vêtements.

- Pourquoi tu veux te dépêcher, James ? demanda Peter, assis par terre en train de mettre ses chaussettes. Tu crois qu'il se sauve de nous ?

Sirius haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers James, qui avait figé, les bras dans les airs, la tête coincée dans le col de sa chemise dont les boutons n'étaient pas détachés. Sirius pouffa de rire avant de reporter son attention sur Peter.

- Se sauver de nous ? Il ne nous parle plus depuis vendredi soir et on ne l'a pas vu depuis ! Est-ce une raison pour dire qu'il se sauve ? Je serais tenté de dire oui… Mais c'est peut-être un hasard ! répondit Sirius en roulant les yeux.

Peter haussa les épaules avec un sourire d'excuse et enfila sa deuxième chaussette tandis que Sirius allait porter secours à James. Après le sauvetage, ils finirent de s'habiller en grande hâte, préparèrent leurs livres et descendirent illico dans la salle commune. Une seule personne y était assise : Lily Evans.

- Tu as un don pour la divination, Jamesie ? murmura Sirius.

- Mmmm… Ca m'étonnerait, ce n'est pas du tout dans nos gènes… Bonjour Lily ! dit James. Tu as bien dormi ?

Elle avait sourit en les voyant arriver mais son sourire avait maintenant disparu. 

- Où est Remus ?

- Nous aussi, Lily, merci beaucoup ! dit Sirius.

James lui fila un coup de coude dans les côtes et s'avança lentement vers Lily. Il la prit par la main et la fit se lever.

- Viens… On va t'expliquer ça en allant déjeuner, dit doucement James en l'entraînant vers la porte.

Sirius fut absolument et définitivement épaté de voir les talents diplomatiques de James en action, évitant ainsi une crise d'hystérie de la part de Lily. Elle se contenta de pousser un profond soupir et de marcher en silence jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Une fois assis, Remus n'étant pas en vue, Sirius se sacrifia pour rompre le silence en posant une question _très_ anodine.

- Alors, euh, Cathy n'était pas encore debout ? Elle… va bien ? demanda-t-il en buvant son chocolat chaud d'un air beaucoup trop nonchalant.

Lily eut un mince sourire.

- Sirius, elle ne t'adressera plus la parole avant que tu ne lui demandes pardon, répondit simplement Lily sans quitter la porte des yeux.

- Lui demander pardon ? Moi ? Pourquoi ??? s'indigna Sirius.

Il se tourna vers James pour qu'il l'appuie dans sa démarche mais le regard que M. Potter lui adressa par-dessus ses lunettes, sourcil haussé, fit mourir ses protestations. Il se tut et, à l'instar de ses amis, mangea sans appétit tout en regardant la porte. Remus n'apparut jamais.

Cinq minutes avant le début des cours, ils se résignèrent à se lever et à se diriger vers leur salle de classe.

- Heeeeey ! C'est botanique ! On va être en retard ! dit James avec de grands yeux ronds.

La plupart des élèves se plaquant contre les murs en entendant Sirius hurler « Attention ! Maniaque à la hache ! Attention ! Maniaque à la hache ! », le chemin au pas de course se fit beaucoup plus rapidement malgré le fait qu'ils étaient à contre courant. Le fait qu'ils étaient passablement morts de rire n'aidait pas du tout la progression, il faut bien l'admettre. Ils arrivèrent une minute pile avant le début des cours. Ils se laissèrent tomber à leur place, soufflant fortement. Lily fut la première à s'étirer le cou pour regarder partout. Remus devait logiquement être déjà arrivé. Il était toujours en avance. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Ils poussèrent tous un profond soupir. La jeune professeur Chourave entra dans la serre et s'installa à l'avant. Peter profita de l'absence de Remus pour se faufiler à sa place, qu'ils lui avaient gardé, entre James et Lily. Surtout que Cathy semblait totalement opposé à l'idée de supporter Peter maintenant que Remus avait disparu et qu'elle était en froid avec Sirius. Elle était assise un peu plus loin, tout près des « trois atrocités du dortoir des filles », comme elle appelait si aimablement ses autres compagnes de chambre. Après un bref froncement de sourcil vers l'arrière de la classe, le professeur débuta son cours. Chourave leur donna quelques données techniques avant de les laisser travailler individuellement. Au bout de cinq minutes, James vit Cathy prendre ses affaires et se replier près d'une jolie Serdaigle aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Ca avait peut-être un rapport avec le fait que Marie, une des atrocités, venait de se mettre à geindre parce qu'elle se salissait les ongles avec la terre.

- Elle avait qu'à venir avec nous, murmura Sirius avec un sourire heureux.

 Une fois leur exercice pratique terminé, Chourave se lança à nouveau dans la théorie. Cours passionnant sur une plante dont Sirius ne retiendrait malheureusement jamais le nom, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Vers la moitié de la deuxième heure de cours, le professeur leur demanda de se mettre en équipe de trois. Lily fit signe à Cathy de venir la rejoindre. Ce qu'elle fit en entraînant sa Serdaigle avec elle sans lui demander son avis.

- Lily, Kyana ! Kyana, Lily ! Vous êtes ravies ? Moi aussi ! Allez, au travail ! 

Ce qu'elles firent en riant. Les garçons se mirent ensemble et commencèrent à travailler avant même que les équipes ne soient toutes formées.

- Oh ? Il vous manque un équipier ? Allez avec Remus, il est… tout seul, dit Chourave à deux Serdaigle.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard hautement surpris avant de fouiller la salle du regard. Remus était effectivement dans la pièce, installé au fond. Les deux Serdaigle allaient tranquillement le rejoindre, sans doute aussi étonnés que le professeur qu'il soit effectivement seul. Sirius quitta sa table pour se diriger vers lui.

- Monsieur Black, il est temps de travailler, dit le professeur.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais… au travail.

Lily poussa un profond soupir, son désir d'aller rejoindre James venant de tomber à l'eau. 

- Il… il y a un problème avec… votre ami ? demanda timidement Kyana.

- Un problème ? C'est à lui qu'il faudrait le demander, répondit sèchement Cathy avec un signe de tête en direction de Remus, qui évitait soigneusement de regarder ses « amis ».

- Oh… répondit simplement Kyana.

Lily ne dit rien, se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir dit la vérité à Cathy. Elle devait logiquement encore croire qu'il était fâché contre eux pour l'épisode de Rogue. Ils se remirent donc au travail. Le temps fila et Chourave annonça enfin la fin du cours. James n'hésita pas une seconde et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle… mais Remus avait disparu.

- Ben ça alors ! Où est-il passé ? demanda Peter qui arrivait derrière James.

- Il a fait son sac en toute vitesse et il est parti avant même que le prof ait fini de parler, répondit un Serdaigle qui avait travaillé avec Lupin. Il est peut-être allé à l'infirmerie, il avait pas l'air de se sentir bien.

- Peut-être bien, dit James, songeur.

- Tu penses qu'il est malade ? demanda-t-il à James.

La première réaction de James fut de froncer les sourcils. Si tout le monde commençait à s'intéresser au cas de Remus, ça pourrait devenir problématique. Puis il réalisa que le Serdaigle, Machin Trent, selon son souvenir, ne souffrait pas de curiosité mais de sympathie. Il eut un faible sourire et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

- Mêle-toi donc…

- Il travaille trop, l'est juste fatigué… et peut-être une petite grippe. Merci, au revoir ! répondit James, interrompant Sirius et le poussant hors de la serre avant qu'il ne fasse un carnage du pauvre Serdaigle.

Une fois au dehors, Sirius se débattit pour se déprendre de la poigne solide de son ami. 

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? gronda-t-il.

- Il me prend que ce n'est pas bien de sauter à la gorge des gens comme ça. Et puis, tu connais la curiosité humaine. Si tu es mystérieux, ils vont chercher à percer le mystère. Alors reste poli et trouve de bons mensonges quand on te pose des questions ! répondit James en relâchant finalement Sirius.

- Pour les mensonges, ça va, mais tu sais que la politesse n'est pas mon rayon, dit Sirius avec un sourire d'excuse.

- En voilà une étonnante nouvelle… dit simplement Cathy en passant devant eux d'un air digne.

Sirius gonfla de colère mais le coup que Lily lui fila entre les omoplates lui suggéra de se taire. Il la regarda donc partir. Puis il soupira et se tourna vers Lily. Juste derrière elle, la Serdaigle qui avait travaillé avec Cathy s'était arrêtée et les regardait avec de grands yeux. Sirius haussa un sourcil, croisa les bras et la fixa d'un air menaçant.

- J'avais deux options, dit-elle, faisant sursauter les trois autres. Soit je me sauvais en douce et vous n'auriez jamais su que je vous avais entendu. Soit je restais ici pour me faire « sauter à la gorge » mais en vous donnant une petite leçon de subtilité. Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi vous parlez mais je crois que si vous voulez que ça reste entre vous, n'en parlez pas à la sortie des cours.

James fit une grimace. Elle avait absolument raison. Sirius, de son côté, ne semblait pas du tout ravi de se faire donner une leçon par une petite Serdaigle trop curieuse, aussi jolie fusse-t-elle.

- Ouais, ben reste que ce n'est pas ton put…

- Kyana… C'est… que… dit précipitamment Lily en lançant un regard en coin à son ami.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. J'avais suivi Cathy pour lui parler après le cours, je ne pensais pas tomber sur un champ de mine. Et puis, vous ne pouvez pas m'accuser de ne pas avoir été honnête. Désolée de me mêler de vos affaires. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une Serdaigle, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en fixant Sirius droit dans les yeux.

Elle lui fit un sourire amical et se dirigea vers le château. Sirius était sous le choc. À ce jour, en omettant Lily et Cathy, aucune fille n'avait osé le narguer lorsqu'il était en colère. Elle gagnait peut-être à être connue.

- Étrange jeune fille. On va devoir la surveiller de près, dit-il.

- Excellente idée. Commence donc par aller t'excuser, ce serait un bon début ! dit James en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- QUOI ? Pourquoi ce serait toujours à moi de m'excuser ? demanda Sirius.

- Parce que c'est toujours toi qui te mets les pieds dans la bouche, dit Lily en riant. Allez, viens manger.

Sirius poussa un grognement et, avec un air boudeur, avança vers le château. Peter, James et Lily le suivirent de près, en ricanant dans son dos.

Remus ne se trouvait pas dans la grande salle mais personne n'en fut spécialement surpris. Cathy était encore assise avec son fan-club, chose que Sirius ne manqua pas de remarquer. L'humeur du repas fut donc très morose. James repoussa rapidement son assiette et sortit son horaire. 

- Oh… dit-il simplement.

- Quoi ? demanda Peter.

- Défense contre les forces du Mal…

- Ah non ! dit Sirius en laissant tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette. Écoute, ça va déjà assez mal comme ça, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'on a de la défense contre les forces du mal cet après-midi ??

James se contenta de hocher lugubrement la tête. Sirius poussa un gémissement et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Lily lui tapota amicalement l'épaule. 

- Ça va aller, dit-elle avec un mince sourire.

- Je _veux pas_ y aller, gémit Sirius.

- T'as pas vraiment le choix, mon vieux, dit tranquillement James.

- C'est pas juste… soupira Sirius. Mais puisqu'il le faut… On va chercher nos livres ? demanda-t-il en se levant lentement.

- Ouais… j'ai pas vraiment faim, dit James.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Lily.

- Mais… Mais… Mais moi si !! protesta Peter.

- Oh, bien je vais t'attendre dans la salle commune parce que, honnêtement, j'en peux plus, dit Sirius en pointant Cathy qui, justement, gloussait à une remarque d'un type de quatrième année.

- Vas-y avec Lily, je reste avec Peter, dit James en riant.

Sirius haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de fusiller Cathy du regard tandis qu'il passa devant elle.

Ils avaient fait exprès pour arriver au local de Spite le plus tard possible pour croiser ou arriver après Remus et pouvoir le forcer à venir s'asseoir avec eux mais leur plan se révéla inutile. Remus n'était visible nul part. Ils précédaient tout juste Spite et durent donc prendre leur place rapidement.

- Bonjour les enf… 

Le regard de Spite passa de la place vide de Remus au fond de la classe, où le jeune garçon se trouvait probablement. Un mince et cruel sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur son visage et James entendit Sirius glisser ses ongles sur le bureau. Personne ne prit la peine de regarder si Remus était effectivement là, désireux de ne pas augmenter la satisfaction du professeur. 

- …ants. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les chimères…

Le cours de déroula étonnement bien. Spite ne posa aucune question à Remus et ne lui fit aucune remarque désobligeante, ce qui était tout de même exceptionnel. James baissa les yeux sur le bout de papier que Sirius venait de lui glisser

_C'est louche… tu trouves pas ?_

James ne fit qu'hocher la tête, sans détourner les yeux du professeur.

_Je te parie 10 gallions qu'il termine le cours sur les loups-garous… Tu es partant ?_

James secoua la tête, ne voulant pas prendre un pari qu'il était certain de perdre. Et il aurait effectivement perdu. Dix minutes avant la fin du cours, Spite trouva un habile moyen de passer des Chimères aux Loups-garous. Sirius figea sur place. C'était sans doute le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour garder son calme. Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal auraient pu être si intéressants sans cette fixation sur les loups-garous…

- … sont à mon avis les créatures les plus infâmes et cruelles qui existent. Il est important que vous compreniez qu'il ne faut pas leur faire confiance. Ce qu'ils peuvent faire est atroce. Ma mère, par exemp…

- OH ! CA SUFFIT ! Vous allez pas recommencer avec l'histoire de votre mère ? Ca commence à bien faire ! On la connaît par cœur, merci !

La patience de Sirius venait d'atteindre ses limites. Spite ouvrit grand les yeux et gonfla de colère.

- Et pas besoin de nous dire que vous nous dites ça pour notre bien ! Ca fait douze milles fois que vous nous dites à quel point les loups-garous sont cruels, méchants, hypocrites et j'en passe ! Je crois que le message a fini par passer, merci beaucoup ! gronda Sirius avant de se lever. Tout le monde à compris ? Tout le monde après moi : Les loups-garous sont pas gentils !

- Les loups-garous sont pas gentils ! répéta Cathy avec un large sourire.

- Bien ! Maintenant, restez chez vous à la pleine lune ou apporter un appareil photo ! Ne faites pas confiance aux gens trop poilus. Coupez les canines de vos ennemis. Et faites attention, les loups-garous peuvent voler vos chaussettes lorsque vous ne vous méfiez pas ! (James émit un gémissement et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, secoué d'un fou rire.) On a saisi le topo ! On peut revenir aux chimères ? conclut Sirius en se rasseyant à sa place.

Un long silence s'installa durant lequel tout le monde fixait Sirius avec de grands yeux ronds… sauf James qui riait encore et toujours.

- Très bien, Monsieur Black. Vous viendrez me voir ce soir. Et dans le délai, je vous conseil de trouver de bons arguments pour vous justifier auprès de vos condisciples de Gryffondor pour la perte de soixante points, dit-il très calmement. Et Monsieur Potter, si vous avez terminé de rire d'ici à demain matin, venez me voir aussi.

Sirius aurait bien voulu répondre que ses condisciples de Gryffondor, et des trois autres maisons, en avaient aussi marre que lui d'entendre parler de loups-garous mais il jugea préférable de se taire. Soixante points, c'était quand même quelque chose.

L'histoire du cours de défense contre les forces du mal fit rapidement le tour de l'école. Outre quelques Serpentard, incluant Rogue (qui avait un bien drôle de nez, maintenant, il faut le dire), les élèves appuyaient tous Sirius dans sa démarche. Ce dont il fut ravi. Même sa détention de nettoyer les bassines de l'infirmerie avec une brosse à dent ne le fit pas cesser de sourire. Mais c'était la seule chose d'agréable qui lui arriva cette semaine-là. Cathy ne voulait toujours pas lui adresser la parole et Sirius se refusait totalement à lui demander pardon. Il aurait bien voulu aller demander pardon à Kyana mais la potentialité de mourir à coup de batte de Quidditch, manié par Catherine White, ne l'enchantait guère. Le comble de tout, Remus restait inapprochable. Ils avaient tout essayé. Ils étaient arrivé à l'avance, pile à l'heure et même en retard mais il n'avait rien à y faire. Remus trouvait toujours le moyen de les éviter. Ils avaient même essayé de le suivre mais c'était peine perdue. Remus connaissait le château mieux que beaucoup de septième année et il avait plusieurs avantages sur eux. Et son talent aux échecs lui conférait la qualité d'être un excellent stratège. Donc, plus la semaine avançait, plus leurs tentatives échouaient, plus ils devenaient découragés. Sauf Sirius, qui lui, devenait de plus en plus agacé. Après tout, ils ne voulaient pas le faire cuire à la broche !

Remus aurait souhaité ne _jamais_ avoir eu d'amis. Il avait été stupide de croire qu'il était préférable de savoir ce que c'était au moins une fois dans sa vie. S'il n'avait jamais eu la bêtise de se lier d'amitié avec eux, ils ne lui manqueraient pas autant. Il savait bien qu'ils le pourchassaient depuis le début de la semaine mais il ne voulait pas leur parler. Il se doutait trop bien de ce qu'ils lui diraient. Certes, il ne l'avait pas dénoncé et ils ne le feraient sans doute pas (sinon, ce serait fait depuis longtemps) mais, honnêtement, qui voudrait rester ami avec quelqu'un comme lui. Se sauver d'eux fut sans doute la chose la plus difficile que Remus eut à faire de toute sa courte existence. Non pas qu'ils étaient faciles à semer, au contraire, mais il aurait tellement voulu passer son temps avec eux au lieu de rester tout seul dans le local désaffecté qu'il avait trouvé. Il aurait voulu être là aussi pour réconcilier Sirius et Cathy. Leur dispute le rendait triste. Ils étaient trop orgueilleux tous les deux et la conscience du groupe avait toujours été Remus… aussi diplomatique que pouvait l'être James.

Vendredi après-midi, il se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de classe, comme il le faisait depuis le début de la semaine, et se dirigea vers les cuisines. C'est là qu'il allait chercher sa nourriture depuis le mardi matin. Les elfes de maison étaient heureux de lui rendre service et Remus n'avait pas à aller dans la Grande Salle Il prit son repas, préalablement emballé, remercia les elfes et, en faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire suivre, emprunta un couloir qui ne devait plus servir à grand chose depuis des lustres. Il suivit un chemin que Peter n'arriverait sans doute jamais à se souvenir avant d'arriver devant un somptueux portrait maintenant défraîchi, d'un paysage hivernal. Il caressa doucement le cheval qui menait un chariot et la porte s'ouvrit. Autrefois, cet endroit avait dû servir d'appartement pour un professeur. Remus entra dans le l'immense bureau poussiéreux, déposa son sac et franchit la porte qui conduisait à la chambre à coucher, chambre de bain adjacente. Toutes les affaires de Remus se trouvaient dans ces trois pièces. Il avait été tout chercher lundi soir, sans réveiller personne. Il avait fermé les rideaux de son lit et laissé sa malle sur place pour ne pas que James, Sirius et Peter ne s'en aperçoivent. Techniquement, il avait un endroit bien à lui que beaucoup d'étudiants lui envieraient mais Remus n'en voulait pas. Premièrement, parce qu'il y était seul. Deuxièmement parce qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de travail à y faire s'il voulait le rendre habitable. À ce jour, il avait seulement enlevé un peu de poussière sur le bureau pour arriver à travailler et il avait changé les draps du lit. Le reste restait recouvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Les immenses fenêtres étaient tellement sales que la lumière du jour avait du mal à les traverser. Mais de toute façon, Remus gardait les rideaux fermés. 

Il s'installa dans le coin de la pièce, par terre, pour manger. Il n'avait pas réellement faim mais il se força tout de même à finir son assiette, comme sa maman lui avait toujours demandé de faire « pour ne pas que son petit garçon tombe malade ». Remus ne put retenir un petit rire. Que dirait Athéna Lupin si elle voyait son cher petit garçon à ce moment ? Il chassa rapidement l'image de sa mère en larmes et prit son dessert. Cette fois, ce fut le visage de Lily qui lui vint en tête. Il avait rêvé d'elle à l'infirmerie. Elle était venue le voir… elle pleurait, elle aussi. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! « Vraiment ? » demanda la petite voix dans sa tête. « Évidemment ! » se répondit sèchement Remus. Il repoussa son assiette et appuya sa tête sur le mur, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa fin de semaine, une fois qu'il aurait terminé ses devoirs. Il ferma les yeux, découragé de ne rien trouver d'intéressant et de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de regretter les bêtises de ses amis. Puis soudain, une odeur familière lui sauta au nez. Il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. C'était impossible ! Personne ne l'avait suivi et, de toute façon, il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. L'intrus avait dû l'attendre sur place. Et il savait qui c'était…

- Mmmmm… Depuis le temps que tu te terre dans cette charmante tanière, j'aurais cru que tu aurais fait un peu de ménage, mon loup…


	12. Quand les brebis s'enragent, elles sont ...

**Loup-Garoutisme**

**A/N : **Grâce à nos reviews, nous avons appris en _grande primeur _que le terme « Loup-Garoutisme » n'existait pas ! Nous sommes encore sous le choc, soyez en certain ! Pourtant, nous sommes heureux d'avoir _enfin_ une explication au fait qu'on avait jamais trouvé le mot dans le dictionnaire ! Nous en avions acheter 5 différents et il était jamais là ! On aurait peut-être pas dû les jeter… too bad ! Mais bon, maintenant, nous sommes au courant de ce fait des plus étonnants (qui l'eut cru ?) et nous nous excusons. Nous aurions bien voulu changer le titre de notre fic mais puisque tous nos fans la connaissent sous le nom de Loup-Garoutisme, nous ne voudrions pas les mélanger. Voici donc le onzième chapitres de « Lycanthropie ».

**11- Quand les brebis s'enragent, elles sont pires que les loups !**

- Mmmmm… Depuis le temps que tu te terres dans cette charmante tanière, j'aurais cru que tu aurais fait un peu de ménage, mon loup…

Remus se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair et se replia dans le coin le plus reculé et le plus sombre de la pièce. C'était insensé ! Personne n'avait réussi à le suivre ! Il les avait tous déjoués sans problème, les uns après les autres ! Pourtant, appuyée sur le cadre de la porte séparant le bureau de la chambre à coucher, Cathy le regardait avec un sourire moqueur. 

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Si la montagne ne vient pas à toi, va à la montagne !

Remus se força à se détendre. Avec un peu de chance, elle avait lancé les mots « loup » et « tanière » au hasard.

- Pourquoi tu me cherchais ? demanda-t-il.

- Bah, tu me manquais… 

Elle regarda autour d'elle et regarda son plateau de nourriture.

- Ah ? Tu as mangé en loup ?

Il eut un spasme de surprise.

- Pardon ?

- Manger seul. Tu ne connais pas cet adage ?

- Non… Hum… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Sortir d'ici, premièrement. Ce n'est pas bien de s'enfermer. Et il fait noir comme chez le loup ici…

La probabilité du hasard devenait de plus en plus faible mais Remus se jeta sur sa dernière chance. Elle ne parlait plus à Sirius et aux autres. Comment ils le lui auraient dit ?

- Ce n'est pas si mal, ici…

- Oh, fais un effort ! Avec tout le mal que j'ai eu pour te trouver ! Je t'ai couru comme un loup gris !

Remus ne dit plus rien, ne voulant pas s'attirer un autre proverbe sur les loups. Cathy resta là à le regarder, toujours avec son petit sourire. Ils restèrent en silence pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

- Tu n'es pas très bavard… Tu sembles fuir la conversation. Un vrai loup-garou !

Cette fois, Remus fit réellement un bond.

- Mais enfin, c'est une fixation ? s'écria Remus, à bout de patience.

- Tout doux ! Je ne pensais pas, en venant ici, que je me jetterais dans la gueule du loup !

- Tu as appris par cœur la page des citations sur les loups ?

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de faire des proverbes sur les loups !

- Je sais bien… J'en ai toujours quand je te parle…

Remus oublia tout espoir et se recroquevilla à nouveau dans le fond de la pièce. Malheureusement pour lui, Cathy sortit sa baguette et alluma toutes les bougies.

- Bon, comme ça, je vais pouvoir te voir ! Pourquoi tu te caches ? Parce qu'ils ont découvert ton petit secret ? Tu savais bien que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre… Compte-toi chanceux, ça leur a prit un temps fou !

- Quoi ? Comment…

- Tu crois que c'est eux qui me l'ont dit ?

Elle se mit à rire et sortit sa chaîne en or de dans sa chemise. Au bout, il y avait son anneau d'argent. Il avait disparu de son doigt le jour de l'Halloween, l'an dernier. Remus eut l'impression que sa mâchoire se décrochait. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle…

- Mais oui, c'est pour toi que je l'ai enlevé. Et je m'excuse encore, j'ai fais exprès de te toucher avec. J'espérais que ma théorie serait fausse mais il semble bien que non. Alors je l'ai enlevé, expliqua Cathy en glissant à nouveau l'anneau dans sa chemise.

- Tu… tu le sais… depuis si longtemps ? 

- Oui… Je sais que j'ai l'air stupide et tête en l'air mais j'ai un sens de l'observation très aiguisé… Plus que les autres, c'est certain. Après tout, au nombre de fois que ta mère a eu des malaises cardiaques et des crises de convulsions, elle serait morte depuis longtemps !

Remus se traîna jusqu'au lit et se laissa tomber dessus. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle savait depuis un an déjà.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi je l'aurais dit ? demanda à son tour Cathy.

- Parce que… Parce que… Mais enfin, je suis…

- Un des trois types les plus fantastiques de la planète, en ne comptant pas mon père, dit Cathy en s'asseyant juste à côté de lui.

Il eut le réflexe de s'éloigner d'elle mais elle le prit dans ses bras et le força à mettre sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change à qui tu es, Remus. Sauf quand on fait des bêtises avant la pleine lune, continua Cathy avec un rire dans la voix.

Remus ne trouvait pas ça spécialement drôle mais il ne dit rien, heureux de voir que Cathy était toujours son amie et qu'elle l'avait toujours été.

- Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit ? demanda finalement Remus.

- Parce que je me suis dit que si tu avais voulu leur dire, ils l'auraient su. Et, entre nous, si Spite s'était mêlé de ses maudites affaires, ça aurait pu prendre encore un ou deux ans, dit Cathy en riant.

Remus leva la tête et regarda Cathy dans les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait en toute honnêteté, sans rien cacher, sans aucun malaise. Et il se sentait bien. Merveilleusement bien.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit à moi ? demanda-t-il, devinant a peu près la réponse.

- Oh, j'ai souvent eu envie de le faire, surtout à cause de ces maudits proverbes stupides qui me viennent toujours en tête, mais je te connais trop bien, Remus Lupin. Si je t'avais dit que je le savais, tu te serais senti encore plus coupable que les autres ne le sachent pas. Tu te serais alors senti obligé de leur dire et tu l'aurais sans doute dit tout croche, tout fort, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. À la rigueur, tu serais allé te dénoncer toi-même au directeur pour exiger ton renvoi… Et, pour couronner le tout, je ne tenais pas du tout à ce que Paul le sache. Je ne lui fais pas confiance du tout.

- Il s'appelle Peter et tu n'es pas gentille, dit Remus en riant de ce qu'elle avait dit avant.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri et, selon le sourire qu'affichait Cathy, elle était heureuse de l'entendre.

- Peter ? Tu crois ? Bah, peu importe, dit-elle avec un geste impatient. Alors, tu veux bien sortir d'ici ?

- Non, dit-il en détournant les yeux.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne… veux pas les voir…

- Pourquoi tu as peur ?

- Je leur ai mentit… À toi aussi, d'ailleurs.

- Tu n'as pas menti, tu as omis de donner une information, ce n'est pas la même chose, dit très sagement Cathy.

- Et pour ma mère agonisante ?

- Ca ne compte pas… Je t'ai bien dit que j'avais perdu ma bague !

- Je ne veux pas les voir.

Cathy se leva d'un bond, semblant à bout de patience.

- C'est ridicule ! S'ils avaient voulu que tu partes, ils auraient fait quelque chose avant ça ! dit-elle.

- Probablement… mais ils veulent peut-être me parler avant…

- Helloooooooooo ! Tu as vu la réaction de Sirius, dans le cours de Spite ? 

Ca, pour l'avoir vu, il l'avait vu. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Jamais plus. L'image de Sirius en train de hurler après le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, il ne voulait plus la voir.

- Ce que Sirius a dit était vrai. Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il n'en avait pas simplement marre d'entendre parler de loups-garous et qu'il…

- HEY ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as cru que Sirius était sincère ?

Remus hocha la tête.

- Combien de paires de chaussette lui as-tu volées depuis qu'on est à Poudlard ???? grogna Cathy.

- Aucune mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Tu sais très bien que Sirius a simplement voulu que Spite se la ferme. Tu ne l'as pas vu, lorsqu'il est allé remettre son travail sur les loups-garous, n'est-ce pas ?

- N… non.

- Lundi matin, dans la Grande Salle, il est allé le lui donner. Quand Spite lui a demandé s'il avait appris quelque chose d'intéressant, il a dit, et je cite : « Une personne atteinte d'une maladie qui le transforme en bête sanguinaire une fois par mois est, en comparaison avec un être humain en parfaite santé qui se voue corps et âme à détruire la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, beaucoup moins… cruelle… _Professeur_. »

Évidemment, Remus en fut bouche bée.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment ! Sirius saute à la gorge de tous ceux qui s'attaquent à toi, j'ai entendu James qui essayait de te couvrir, après le cours de botanique et Lily semble aux abîmes du désespoir. Elle s'inquiète pour toi. On s'inquiète tous ! Et toi, tu reste caché ici et tu ne parles à personne. C'est méchant, Remus. Je croyais qu'on était tes amis !

Jamais Remus n'avait vu les choses sous cet angle. Il n'avait jamais espéré qu'ils étaient autant attachés à lui. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, se souvenant de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. James, Sirius, Peter (Cathy n'en avait pas parlé mais il était néanmoins son ami) et Lily… Lily.

- Est-ce que… J'ai cru voir Lily venir me voir, à l'infirmerie… tu… crois que j'ai rêvé ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Garanti que non ! À voir la tête qu'elle avait lundi matin, elle avait fait soit un très mauvais rêve, soit elle avait vu quelqu'un de très mal en point… Et, bien qu'elle serait vraiment très en colère que je te dise ça, elle avait pleuré.

Remus pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas se sentir plus mal qu'un instant plus tôt, mais il avait tort. Il voulait que personne ne pleure pour lui. Il leva un visage désespéré vers Cathy. La jeune fille fondit comme du beurre au soleil et avança vers lui, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- Remus Lupin, tu es stupide mais je t'adore. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on s'inquiète pour toi mais c'est ça, l'amitié. Comme quand tu nous réprimandes pour nos mauvais coups. Maintenant, soit un grand garçon et laisse-les te rattraper, si tu ne veux pas aller les voir. Je te jure que tu te sentiras mieux après. Et n'oublie jamais que si quelqu'un te tourne le dos, c'est qu'il ne méritait pas la chance d'être ton ami, d'accord ?

Il hocha lentement la tête et elle déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Maintenant, arrête de t'apitoyer sur toi-même ! J'ai horreur de ça ! Ca me fait parler comme un mauvais roman d'amour ! dit-elle en plantant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Remus éclata de rire. Il est vrai que les tirades sentimentales n'étaient pas courantes de la part de Cathy. Il se leva et, sans y penser, la serra dans ses bras. Cathy ne se fit pas prier pour le serrer contre elle.

- Oooouuu, je crois bien que c'est une première !

- Euh… En effet…

Jamais encore il n'avait serré quelqu'un dans ses bras. Personne d'autre que ses parents.

- T'as pas idée comme je suis heureuse que ce soit moi qui en profite, mon loup !

- Cathy… Tu pourrais arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ?

- Ouf… Ca m'étonnerais…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

Il desserra son étreinte et lui fit une grimace.

- Allez, va errer dans le château, je suis certaine qu'ils sont encore en train de te chercher. Ils n'ont fait que ça toute la semaine.

- Oh… 

Remus n'ajouta rien d'autre, profondément désolé qu'ils aient gâché leur semaine à le chercher. Il prit son manteau et son foulard.

- Au fait, comment tu as réussi à arriver jusqu'ici, toi ?

- Élémentaire, mon cher Watson ! Sortilège anti-odeur, sortilège d'insonorisation et j'ai piqué la cape d'invisibilité de James ! Aussi facile que de voler la sucette à un bébé, dit Cathy avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu es machiavélique…

- Merci ! Maintenant, file avant que je ne me fâche à nouveau !

Remus fit un salut militaire et s'empressa de quitter la pièce, sous le rire joyeux de Cathy.

Il s'était promené pendant un bon bout de temps avant qu'ils ne le repèrent. C'est James qui l'avait vu le premier, à l'autre bout d'un couloir. C'est là que la filature avait commencé. Remus gardait toujours une bonne distance mais se laissait suivre. Bientôt, Remus sentit que Sirius arrivait devant lui. Il prit un autre couloir, permettant à James et Sirius de joindre leurs efforts. Ils ne parlaient pas, il les aurait entendus comme il avait entendu leur hoquet de surprise en le voyant. Au bout de cinq minutes, Lily se joignit au groupe. Remus l'entendit commencer à courir en le voyant mais elle se remit rapidement à marcher, probablement arrêtée par James dans son élan. Il ne manquait que Peter. Remus emprunta une série de couloir, ayant toujours une possibilité de retraite si quelqu'un se trouvait à l'autre bout. Mais Peter n'était nul part. 

- Mais où est-ce qu'il va ? demanda Sirius.

- Il cherche Peter, répondit simplement James.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que… On arriverait pas à le suivre depuis si longtemps s'il ne le faisait pas exprès.

- Il sait qu'on est là ?

- Évidemment… Et s'il ne le savait pas, il l'a su quand tu as ouvert ta grande bouche… Je t'ai dit qu'il entendait tout.

- Oh… Ca explique tout. T'aurais pas pu y penser plut tôt ? On l'aurait peut-être coincé avant !

- Mais je te l'avais dit ! Tu ne m'écoute jamais…

- Ouais et bien si Peter est perdu, ce n'est pas notre faute ! On va pas l'attendre toute la nuit ! dit Lily avec impatience.

Remus laissa échapper un petit rire. C'était à lui que parlait Lily. Pour lui faire plaisir, il reprit sa route originale. Il savait que James reconnaîtrait le chemin, c'était celui qu'il prenait à tous les mois, celui que James avait emprunté pour le suivre. Devant la porte qui menait dehors, il s'arrêta subitement. Il faisait froid, il ne pouvait pas les laisser sortir sans…

- Une chance que tu as suggéré de prendre nos manteaux, Jamesie, au cas où, dit Sirius.

Remus rit à nouveau et sortit du château, cessant automatiquement de sourire. Il avait toujours peur de la suite. Il faisait déjà nuit. La brise était froide et le ciel sans nuage n'était éclairé que par la lune décroissante. Au loin la sinistre silhouette du saule cogneur l'attendait. Il détestait cet arbre et il détestait ce qui allait arriver. Il marcha un petit moment et s'arrêta devant le saule, juste assez près pour en voir le tronc et assez loin pour que le saule reste immobile. Il avait avancé plus vite, pour les distancer et avoir le temps de remettre ses idées en place. Il les entendait arriver derrière lui. Selon son souvenir, il n'existait qu'une seule fois où Remus avait eu envie de se sauver autant que ce soir-là… Et c'était la nuit où toute sa vie avait basculé.

Ils s'arrêtèrent juste derrière lui. Il pouvait les entendre respirer. Ils attendaient.

Remus prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à parler doucement.

- En avançant assez près du tronc, il suffit d'appuyer sur le gros nœud, juste en face, pour que le saule cesse de bouger. Il y a une ouverture entre les racines. Elle donne sur un passage secret qui se rend jusqu'à la cabane hurlante, à Pré-au-lard. La maison a été construite pour moi. Le saule a été planté pour moi. Tous les mois, Mme Pomfresh m'accompagne jusqu'à la cabane. Elle n'aime pas me laisser tout seul. Mais elle n'a pas le choix, personne ne peut rester avec moi… Elle revient me chercher lorsque la lune se couche. Je crois même qu'elle ne dort pas, pour être certaine de ne pas arriver en retard. Ma mère fait la même chose. Mais elle, je la soupçonne même de rester derrière la porte. J'ai horreur de ça…

Il fit une pause, pour remettre ses idées en place. Il fut surpris de voir que personne d'autre ne prenait la parole. Soit ils ne voulaient pas lui parler, soit ils n'avaient rien à dire, soit ils avaient compris qu'il avait laissé sa phrase en suspens et respectaient son choix.

- Je… Je suis désolé… J'aurais dû vous le dire, ce n'était pas honnête de ma part. Je vous ai menti au sujet de ma mère qui, d'ailleurs, a une excellente santé. J'aurais dû être honnête avec vous comme vous l'avez toujours été avec moi. J'aurais dû vous le dire aussi pour ne pas vous créer de problèmes. Et je ne parle pas seulement de Spite. Je suis dangereux, vous l'avez bien vu, l'autre soir. 

Derrière lui, Lily et Sirius s'agitaient, comme s'ils tenaient à dire quelque chose mais que James les en empêchait.

- Je ne voulais pas vous en parler parce que… parce que personne n'a jamais accepté ce que je suis. Je sais bien que je fais peur aux gens et je comprends très bien pourquoi. Je ne voulais pas que vous ayez peur de moi. Où j'habitais avant, j'ai perdu tous mes amis… Mes parents en ont perdu la majorité aussi. Personne ne voulait s'approcher de moi. C'est normal, je sais, mais ça m'a toujours fait mal. A mes parents aussi… Ce n'est pas de leur faute, tout de même.  Ils ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu pour moi et ils le font encore. Ils étaient tellement heureux que j'entre à Poudlard. C'est peut-être aussi pour eux, que je ne vous en ai jamais parlé… Ils étaient tellement heureux que j'ai des amis… Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas osé m'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux… Je ne m'approchais même pas des jeunes de mon age. Remarquez, ils restaient à l'écart de toute façon, ce n'était pas si difficile. Mais vous… Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix. J'ai souvent pensé à m'éloigner, à faire semblant que je ne voulais pas être avec vous, mais je n'ai jamais réussi. J'ai toujours été tellement bien avec vous. Et j'ai tellement honte de ne pas vous en avoir parlé avant… avant que vous ne le découvriez vous-même. Je voulais rester à Poudlard, je voulais rester votre ami et… je ne voulais pas que vous ayez peur de moi.

Il savait que sa voix était beaucoup trop émotive et il n'avait pu empêcher une unique larme de rouler sur sa joue. Il fut heureux de savoir qu'ils en s'en rendraient pas compte. Après tout, il s'était déjà lancé dans un discours mélodramatique ! Mais il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres façons de leur dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il ne voulait plus rien leur cacher. Maintenant, s'ils décidaient de le rejeter, il pourrait toujours se jeter en pâture aux branches du saule cogneur.

Ils ne disaient toujours rien.

- Je… je n'ai plus rien à dire, dit timidement Remus, au cas où ils attendaient qu'il ait fini pour parler.

C'était là ! Le moment où il allait enfin savoir… Il entendit la voix de Lily débuter un mot mais elle s'arrêta brusquement. Sirius filait droit en direction de Remus. Ce dernier se força à ne pas paniquer. Sirius n'allait tout de même pas… Remus fut tiré de ses pensées par Sirius qui l'attrapait par le collet. Il manqua perdre l'équilibre tandis que Sirius le tournait vers lui et agrippait l'autre revers de sa cape.

- Ne refais JAMAIS ça ! hurla Sirius à deux centimètres de son visage.

Remus, qui avait finalement opté pour la panique, ne put que fixer Sirius avec de grands yeux désespérés. Derrière, James et Lily avaient à peu près la même tête que Remus, panique en moins.

- Je… je…

- J'ai failli me battre avec un Serdaigle, j'en ai insulté une qui n'a même pas demandé à vivre ! J'ai envoyé promener Spite deux fois, eut une retenue, fait perdre 60 points à Gryffondor et Cathy ne veut plus m'adresser la parole ! Tu vois ce que ça fait quand tu me laisses à moi-même trop longtemps ? T'as pas le droit de disparaître comme ça ! James est bien gentil mais il n'a aucun contrôle sur moi ! Toi si ! Alors ne disparais plus jamais ! dit Sirius avant de serrer Remus bien fort dans ses bras.

James avait éclaté de rire et était maintenant plié en deux, les deux mains sur ses genoux. Remus était sous le choc. Il s'attendait à n'importe quoi d'autre sauf ça. Tout ce que Sirius lui avait reproché, c'était d'avoir disparu. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait… ou plutôt qu'il n'avait pas fait. Machinalement, il répondit à l'étreinte de Sirius.

- Allez, promet que tu ne vas plus disparaître ! insista Sirius.

- Euh… je te le promets, ne put que répondre Remus.

Sirius se redressa avec un large sourire mais il fut bientôt poussé au loin par Lily, qui enroula vivement ses bras autour de la taille de Remus pour le serrer contre elle de toutes ses forces.

- Hey, tu vois pas qu'on discutait ? grogna Sirius.

- Continuez, y'a rien qui vous en empêche ! répliqua Lily, les yeux fermés, la tête contre Remus.

- Voleuse… dit Sirius avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers Remus. Écoute, mon p'tit pote, je sais bien ce qui te tracasse mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire avec ça, d'accord ? Parce que j'ai besoin que tu sois en pleine forme pour m'aider à régler tous mes problèmes.

- Pourquoi ce serait à lui de les régler ? demanda Lily, sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Parce que c'est sa faute ! Il avait juste à être là !

- Tu as des problèmes même quand il est là…

- Oui, mais pas autant à la fois !

Remus se mit à rire mais quelque chose le dérangeait. James n'avait encore rien dit. Il était toujours à la même place, regardant Remus avec une expression indéchiffrable.

- On devrait rentrer, il fait froid, dit simplement James, en se dirigeant vers le château.

Remus sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait toujours Cathy, Sirius et Lily mais avait-il perdu James ? Il ne semblait pas vouloir le rejeter mais… peut-être… sûrement allait-il s'éloigner de lui. Remus comprenait pourquoi mais il n'en restait pas moins infiniment triste. Il aimait beaucoup James.

Sirius, ne se rendant compte de rien, arracha Lily à son étreinte de Remus et les traîna tous les deux à la suite de James. Lily s'accrocha immédiatement au bras de Remus et Sirius se lança dans un récit détaillé de toutes les bêtises qu'il avait faites.

- Mais, j'y pense, où étais-tu, depuis tout ce temps ? demanda Lily, sur la route de la tour de Gryffondor.

- Oh, j'ai trouvé un local dans un coin perdu du château, répondit Remus en haussant les épaules.

- C'est là que tu as amené tes affaires ? demanda Sirius.

- Oui… euh… comment tu sais ça ?

- Je voulais attendre que tu reviennes dans le dortoir pour prendre tes affaires mais James a regardé dans ta malle et il a vu que tu avais pratiquement tout pris.

- Ah…

Mais qu'avait James ? Il ne parlait pas et marchait en regardant droit devant lui.

- Tu veux qu'on aille chercher tes affaires ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Euh…

- Ah bien sûr ! Tu ne peux pas les laisser là ! intervint Lily.

- D'accord… venez…

James avait l'air déçu de quelque chose. Remus les guida vers le couloir qui menait à son local. Sirius avait repris sa conversation et Lily s'entêtait à lui dire qu'il était stupide. 

Au bout d'un moment, Remus s'arrêta et leva la main pour les faire taire, ce qu'ils firent illico. Il entendait une voix au loin. Et ça semblait être… Cathy qui… menaçait Peter de décapitation.

- oh… Oh ! 

Remus se mit à courir rapidement en direction de la voix qu'il entendait de mieux en mieux. Bientôt, les autres, qui l'avaient suivi, l'entendirent aussi et coururent avec autant de hâte que lui.

- … d'imbécile ! Tu l'as cassée ! Tu peux rien faire sans tout briser !

- Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès !

- J'ESPÈRE ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire de ça, Remus, hein ? Il y tenait à sa boule de neige ! C'est Lily qui lui a donné !

- Elle lui en achètera une autre ?! suggéra timidement Peter.

Remus arriva juste à temps pour attraper le poignet de Cathy avant qu'elle ne frappe le pauvre garçon. Ils étaient tous les deux juste devant la porte ouverte du local de Remus, ses propres affaires éparpillées un peu partout.

- Remus ! s'écria Peter, à la fois parce qu'il était soulagé qu'il ait arrêté Cathy et parce qu'il était heureux de le voir.

- Lâche-moi ! Je veux juste le frapper ! Juste un peu ! S'il te plaît ! 

- Cathy...

- Grmf... Okay... je ne le toucherais pas... 

Remus relâcha doucement sa prise sur Cathy.

- Mais reste qu'il a brisé ta boule de neige ! dit Cathy en pointant les débris de verre sur le sol.

- Oh… ne put que dire Remus.

Il ne pouvait pas dire que ce n'était pas grave, il y tenait vraiment, à ce globe de verre. 

- Ca se répare, dit Lily en sortant sa baguette.

Elle dit une formule magique et l'objet lui sauta dans la main, comme neuf. 

- Bon, tu vois ! dit Peter.

Cathy se tourna vers lui en grognant et Peter se recroquevilla contre Remus. 

- Tu me sembles agressive, ces temps-ci, ma chère Cathy, dit Sirius sur un ton moqueur.

Cathy tourna ses yeux méchants vers Sirius.

- De quoi je me mêle ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais nota le regard appuyé de Remus.

- Rien… hum… que faisiez-vous, au juste ? demanda gentiment Sirius.

Cathy sembla se détendre instantanément. 

- On ramenait les trucs de Remus à la tour ! J'ai trouvé Paul…

- Peter, corrigèrent-ils tous en même temps.

- …peu importe. Qui errait dans les couloirs, encore perdu. J'ai donc demandé son aide. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû, dit-elle en lança un regard noir à Peter.

- Tu savais qu'il était ici ? s'étonna Lily.

- Bien sûr ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'il avait décidé de sortir de là tout seul ? répondit Cathy avec un sourire.

Remus rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et Lily, bien qu'elle riait, reprit son bras et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

- Comment tu as réussi à le suivre ? demanda Sirius, outré qu'elle ait réussi et pas lui.

Cathy leur expliqua donc comment elle avait fait, sous-entendant par le fait même qu'elle savait déjà le petit secret de Remus. Sirius, Lily et Peter ne négligèrent pas ce détail.

- Si tu le savais, pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? demanda Peter.

- Pourquoi je vous l'aurais dit ? demanda à son tour Cathy.

- Et bien… parce que… parce que… James nous l'a dit ! répondit Peter, semblant fier d'avoir trouvé quelque chose à répondre.

- En effet… dit Cathy, comme si toutes les réponses du monde se trouvaient dans ces simples mots.

James baissa la tête.

- Il y a autre chose à l'intérieur ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je crois bien, dit Cathy.

- Comment on va faire pour les monter ? Y'a des trucs qui peuvent passer inaperçus mais ses vêtements ? demanda Peter.

- Cathy doit avoir encore ma cape. Faites un premier voyage pendant qu'on vide le reste, dit James d'une voix égale.

- Oh… bonne idée, dit Sirius en prenant une partie des effets personnels de Remus.

James resta planté là à attendre, regardant les autres cacher des trucs dans la cape de son père.

- On revient tout de suite ! dit Sirius, une fois qu'ils furent prêt.

- Prenez votre temps, répliqua James.

Outre Remus, ils semblèrent tous comprendre quelque chose à ce moment même. Sans ajouter rien de plus, ils partirent en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Remus s'apprêta à les suivre lorsque James l'interpella.

- Je ne sais pas où tu as mis tes choses, Remus, dit-il en entrant dans le local.

Mal à l'aise, Remus le suivit à l'intérieur. James se dirigea vers le lit et Remus se mit à faire le tour pour reprendre ses affaires. Cependant, il remarqua assez rapidement que James s'était assis sur le lit et qu'il le regardait avec la même expression étrange que devant le saule.

- James ?

Le jeune Potter poussa un soupir et baissa les yeux.

- C'est moi qui devrait te demander pardon, Remus, dit-il à voix basse.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi ? demanda Remus, très surpris.

Après tout, James n'avait rien à se reprocher. 

- Cathy a raison… Je n'aurais pas dû le leur dire. Ils n'y auraient peut-être pas pensé tout de suite. C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû le garder pour moi. J'étais certain de savoir qu'ils réagiraient à peu près de la même façon que moi mais si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? J'ai été imprudent. Je te demande pardon…

Remus le fixa un bon moment avec de grands yeux. Jamais il n'aurait cru que James pourrait se sentir coupable pour ça. Après tout, c'était tout à fait légitime de sa part d'avoir agit de la sorte.

- Mais enfin, James, tu n'as pas à demander pardon ! Je comprends très bien pourquoi tu l'as fait ! Ce n'est pas facile de garder ce genre de chose pour soi !

- Cathy a bien réussi et elle dit toujours tout…

- Je te dis que ce n'est pas…

- Et il n'y a pas que ça… J'aurais dû le comprendre bien avant. Il y a longtemps que tu essaies de me le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus hocha lentement la tête, se souvenant, entre autres, de leur discussion, près de la fenêtre, la nuit qui semblait maintenant si loin.

- Tu… tu ne pouvais pas deviner.

- Deviner ? Ce n'est pas une question de devinette mais d'attention. J'aurais _dû_ comprendre ! Tu as voulu me le dire et je ne t'ai pas écouté !

- Tu n'es pas le seul, écoute…

- Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas avoir compris tout de suite, certes, mais je sais que je suis le seul à qui tu as essayé de parler ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi moi, mais je sais que tu as essayé et que j'ai été trop bête pour comprendre !

James s'était levé et parlait avec force, les poings serrés. Remus ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il n'avait que douze ans, après tout. Et il ne pouvait tout de même pas être parfait !

- Mais James…

- Remus ! J'aurais dû comprendre. J'aurais dû t'écouter au lieu de parler de balade au clair de lune ! Mais je n'ai rien vu du tout ! Et quand j'ai enfin compris, je suis aller le raconter à tout le monde.

- Tu ne l'as pas dit à tout le monde. Seulement à…

- C'est déjà trop, Remus. Pourquoi tu me cherches des excuses ? Tu _devrais_ être en colère ! Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça toute la semaine. Tu dis que tu nous as menti. C'est peut-être vrai, mais tu avais des raisons. De très bonnes raisons. Mais moi, je t'ai trahi. Et il n'y a rien de pire à mes yeux.

Remus ne trouva rien à répondre. Il n'était absolument pas d'accord avec James sur le fait qu'il l'avait trahi mais ce qu'il venait de dire le toucha plus que tout ce qui s'était passé durant la dernière semaine.

- C'est… pour me dire ça que tu t'es arrangé pour qu'on soit seul ? demanda Remus.

- Oui… Je ne pouvais tout de même pas faire comme si je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Je voulais te dire tout ça…

Un silence s'installa durant lequel ils se regardèrent tous les deux.

- Merci, murmura Remus.

- Tu n'as pas à me dire merci, tu dois me dire que tu me pardonnes, insista James.

Remus se mit à rire.

- Je n'ai rien du tout contre toi mais je te pardonne quand même ! dit-il.

Le visage de James se fendit en un large sourire.

- Alors, où as-tu caché tes trucs ? demanda finalement James.

Remus était encore sous le choc. Moins de vingt-quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Cathy était apparue dans sa cachette et tout était entré dans l'ordre. Les autres étaient revenus quelques temps après sa conversation avec James, qui semblait à nouveau heureux. Ils étaient retournés à la tour de Gryffondor en discutant joyeusement. Lily ne semblait pas vouloir s'éloigner de Remus, de peur qu'il disparaisse encore. 

En entrant dans la salle commune, il nota avec surprise que beaucoup de gens, surtout des premières et des troisièmes années, le saluaient, de la main ou de vive voix. Personne ne demanda où il était et où il avait été durant tout ce temps. Ils semblaient simplement contents de le revoir. Les garçons étaient montés au dortoir pour réinstaller Remus. Ils étaient ensuite redescendus pour jouer aux échecs. La vie avait repris son cours.

Donc, le lendemain après-midi, ils faisaient tranquillement leur devoir, en tant que très sages élèves de Gryffondor. Remus avait déjà fait tous les siens pour tuer le temps, alors il était de corvée pour les explications de la semaine à Peter.

- Cathy ! Oh, Cathy ! Quel devoir es-tu en train de faire ? demanda soudain un des types avec qui Cathy avait été toute la semaine.

- Potion !

- Viens avec nous, on va t'aider !

Sirius leva lentement les yeux de son essai de métamorphose et fixa Cathy, attendant sa réponse. Cathy lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil. James, Lily et Peter les regardaient tous les deux, attendant la suite des évènements.

- Alors, tu viens ? insista le jeune garçon au sourire étincelant.

- Pourquoi…

Remus se racla subtilement la gorge, interrompant Sirius qui était sans l'ombre d'un doute sur le point de lancer un de ses commentaires mordants.

- Tu disais, Sirius, demanda Cathy sur un ton menaçant.

Sirius lança un regard à Remus avant de se redresser.

- Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu irais avec eux pour ton devoir. Après tout, c'est toi, la meilleure en potion, dit-il.

Visiblement, il venait de porter un sacré coup à sa fierté. Lui et Cathy ne se parlaient que très rarement et sur un ton relativement froid depuis la veille. Il ne semblait pas près de lui demander pardon. Lui faire un compliment était donc _très_ héroïque de sa part. Cathy leva un sourcil. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne parla pas immédiatement, sentant sans doute le regard appuyé de Remus. Elle tourna la tête vers la bande de garçon.

- Non merci, je devrais arriver à me débrouiller toute seule, dit-elle.

- Tu es certaine ? demanda le plus joli de la bande avec une moue suppliante.

Cathy jeta un nouveau regard oblique vers Sirius. Avec une moue qui d'augurait rien qui vaille, il jeta un regard vers Remus. Ce dernier inclina légèrement la tête de coté. Sirius prit une grande inspiration avant de poser sa plume dans son encrier. Malheureusement, elle tomba sur le parchemin vierge de Cathy.

- Oh… _pardon_… dit-il en la reprenant, l'air de rien.

A l'exception des deux protagonistes, ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

- Oui oui, je suis certaine ! Merci tout de même ! dit Cathy avec un signe de la main.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel ils furent tous préoccupés par un rire silencieux.

- Il n'y en a pas deux comme toi, Sirius Black, dit finalement James.

- Nop ! Et c'est une chance ! répondit-il en levant les yeux vers Cathy.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et Sirius afficha son sourire du dimanche. Oui, tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

- Mais Remus, je ne comprends pas, comment est-ce qu'on fait pour changer une allumette en aiguille ?

Enfin, presque tout…

**A/N : Lire au moins le troisième et dernier point.**

D'abord et avant tout, nous voudrions féliciter Claire, qui avait deviné qui était l'inconnue ! BRAVO !! ^_^

Thys nous a dit que Cathy ne devrait pas savoir pour la _lycanthropie_ de Remus. Nous sommes sincèrement désolés d'avoir été à l'encontre de ta remarque. Pour nous, Cathy a toujours été au courant. Nous comprenons ton point de vue mais nous ne sommes pas tout à fait d'accord. Les amis les plus près de Remus devait le savoir aussi… Ce qui implique Cathy, dans notre conception de leur jeunesse trépidante. Nous serions ravis d'en discuter avec toi si tu en as envie ! Nous aimons les débats, lorsqu'ils sont menés avec respect.

Finalement, nous voudrions vous faire part de ceci, bien que vous l'aurez sans doute deviné. Le chapitre onze était le dernier de Loup-Garouti… Hum… Lycanthropie. Nous sommes profondément touchés que cette histoire vous ait plu et nous vous remercions de l'avoir lue et, à ceux qui l'ont fait, d'avoir prit la peine de nous laisser un review. Nous espérons réussir à nouveau à vous charmer avec nos autres histoires, ne serait-ce que pour vous faire sourire.

Si vous trouvez que l'histoire fini de façon drastique, ce phénomène sera corrigé par l'épilogue qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Nous ne voulions simplement pas tomber dans un mélodrame encore plus mélodramatique que celui là… )


	13. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

Bien des lunes avaient passé depuis que le mystère entourant Remus J. Lupin avait été percé à jour. La vie avait repris son cours et malgré le fait que ses amis lui avaient dit que ce qu'il était ne changerait rien à leurs relations avec lui, la réalité s'était avérée tout autre. Le mur qu'il avait érigé entre lui et eux s'était effondré pierre par pierre. Ils étaient désormais plus près les uns des autres qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, plus près que Remus ne l'avait jamais espéré. Bien sur, quelques petits accrochages avaient eu lieu et il y en aurait encore probablement d'autres mais ça ne les rendaient que plus unis. 

Malgré les trois années qui s'étaient écoulées, Remus était toujours surpris de voir à quel point sa condition était _normale_ pour ses amis. C'était pour eux quelque chose qui faisait partie de lui. Ils n'avaient pas peur et ne s'en moquaient jamais. Enfin, pas d'une manière méchante ou blessante. Remus avait déjà entendu un jour que le meilleur signe que quelque chose était accepté par les autres, c'était qu'on arrivait à en parler et en rire. Cathy n'avait jamais cessé de l'appeler « mon loup » et ne cesserait sans doute jamais. James passait son temps à l'affubler de toutes les caractéristiques inimaginables des créatures magiques, même le manque de dents des Veracrasses. Sirius profitait à la limite du supportable des _avantages non-négligeables_ que lui conférait son état, c'est à dire sa vue perçante et son ouïe surhumaine. Il avait aussi été singulièrement heureux lorsqu'il réalisa que Remus avait un don particulier pour effrayer Miss Teigne. Peter se repliait maintenant derrière Lupin lorsque la situation s'envenimait. Et Lily avait pris la mauvaise habitude, à l'avis de Remus, de toujours être à son chevet lorsqu'il se réveillait à l'infirmerie. Bien qu'il en était heureux, il jugeait que c'était une peine que pouvait largement s'épargner la jeune fille.

Pour une personne de l'extérieur, ces petites choses auraient pu faire croire qu'ils se moquaient de lui ou le prenaient en pitié ou même qu'ils profitaient de lui. Mais pour Remus, ce n'était qu'un signe d'acceptation tout comme l'attention qu'ils pouvaient tous porter à James et sa myopie. Le traiter d'aveugle, se servir de ses lunettes comme loupe grossissante, comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas tout voir, toujours prendre soins de lui laisser le temps de retirer ses lunettes avant d'engager une lutte amicale. Des choses banales que seul ceux qui sont au centre de l'événement peuvent comprendre entièrement.

Une seule ombre restait au tableau. A tous les soirs de pleine lune, James, Sirius et Peter étaient introuvables avant même que Remus ne parte pour l'infirmerie. Et quelquefois, surtout tout dernièrement, ils disparaissaient quelques heures par semaine. Personne ne savait où ils allaient. Dans son grand cœur de paranoïaque, Remus était convaincu qu'ils en profitaient pour faire des activités qu'ils préféraient faire sans lui. Il en était évidemment très triste mais il comprenait. Il était plus calme et plus sage que les autres. Peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas qu'il joue encore à la conscience collective.

Ils avaient justement disparu par ce soir de novembre. Remus s'était replié à la bibliothèque, las du discours de Lily et Cathy qui s'entêtaient à essayer de le convaincre d'avoir une petite amie. Comme si lui pouvait se le permettre… Malgré tout, ils n'avaient peut-être pas tout saisi ce qu'impliquait sa condition. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui criait régulièrement que c'est lui qui exagérait mais Remus avait toujours raison à ce sujet, donc, la voix et ses amis avaient forcément tort.

C'est l'air rêveur, le menton appuyé dans sa main, que Sirius le trouva. Il sauta sur la chaise juste en face de son ami et le fixa avec ses grands yeux noirs, plus surexcité que jamais auparavant. En toute honnêteté, Remus se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde si Sirius n'avait pas trouvé un Génie dans une bouteille qui voudrait bien lui accorder un million de ses souhaits les plus chers.

- Mon Dieu, Sirius, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Remus, très curieux.

- Ca fait une heure que je te cherche partout ! Viens ! On a un truc à te montrer ! 

Il avait parlé à voix basse, bibliothèque oblige, mais il était évident que s'il avait pu hurler, il l'aurait fait. Sans attendre la réponse de Remus, Sirius ramassa ses livres et ses plumes, les mit dans le sac de Remus et fila hors de la bibliothèque. Remus n'eut donc pas d'autres choix que de suivre son sac s'il voulait le revoir un jour. Juste derrière la porte, Sirius l'attendait en sautant sur place, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Remus en essayant de reprendre son sac.

- C'est une surprise ! Allez, viens ! répondit Sirius en s'enfuyant aux pas de course.

Remus poussa un soupir et le suivit. Les enfantillages de Sirius avaient tendance à l'exaspérer mais ce qui agaçait le plus Remus, c'est qu'il se laissait toujours prendre au jeu. Il rattrapa donc Sirius et courut à côté de lui.

- Tu sais, non pas qu'en temps normal ce soit un truc qui me dérange mais… Courir dans les couloirs, c'est valable pour une détention. Alors si tu es si pressé de me mont…

Sirius arrêta net de courir et se mit à marcher. Remus figea. Si Black obéissait si promptement à un règlement si simple, c'est que quelque chose de très important se tramait.

- Viens ! Vite ! dit Sirius en marchant le plus vite possible sans avoir l'air de courir.

Remus, maintenant piqué à l'extrême dans sa curiosité, pressa le pas pour marcher avec Sirius. Il lui lançait régulièrement des regards, tandis qu'ils se rendaient dans un coin reculé du château, mais Sirius avait les yeux fixés devant lui, toujours souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me le dire ? demanda finalement Remus, à bout de patience.

- Attend ! On arrive ! répondit Sirius en s'engageant dans un escalier poussiéreux.

Remus étouffa un grognement et descendit à son tour les marches. Il suivit Sirius durant cinq bonnes minutes encore avant qu'il ne s'arrête devant une petite porte sans doute oubliée depuis des siècles. Le jeune Black frappa doucement à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'ouvrit lentement. Remus fut attrapé par le bras par Sirius et projeté dans la pièce. C'était un endroit minuscule et délabré.

- Oh… vous avez trouvé un nouveau local ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

L'appartement privé où il s'était lui-même caché quelques années plus tôt était beaucoup plus fonctionnel, surtout maintenant qu'il était nettoyé et rénové pour eux. 

- Mais non… en fait, si, mais celui là est temporaire et seulement… Oh, t'occupe, ce n'est pas pour la salle qu'on t'a fait venir ici, répondit James en bondissant dans le champ de vision de Remus.

Il avait l'air aussi excité que Sirius et ses yeux pétillaient derrière ses lunettes rondes.

- Ah… C'est une chance… Parce que honnêtement, je dirais que c'est un trou à rat, dit Remus, soulagé.

- C'est bien que tu en parles ! dit James avec un rire dans la voix. Regarde ! C'est pas génial ?

Potter pointa la table. Remus haussa un sourcil. Il y avait bel et bien un rat dodu sur la table, mais de là à trouver quelque chose de génial dans ce fait…

- Dites, vous ne seriez pas devenu fous sans me le dire, par hasard ? demanda Remus. 

- Ne nous traite pas de fous ! Ca fait trois ans qu'on travaille là dessus ! protesta Sirius en passant son bras autour des épaules de Remus.

- Ca fait trois ans que vous travailler sur quoi ? L'élevage des rats ? demanda Remus, exaspéré.

- Pas exactement, dit James.

Remus commençait sérieusement à se demander s'ils ne se moquaient pas de lui. 

- Où est Peter ? demanda-t-il.

- Juste devant toi ! répondit Sirius.

Devant lui se trouvait le rat. Soit c'était réellement une plaisanterie soit…

- Vous avez changé Peter en rat ?!? s'exclama-t-il, outré.

- Mais non, voyons ! Il a fait ça tout seul ! répondit James en sautant à côté du rat. 

Remus regarda James comme s'il était réellement devenu fou. Pourquoi, diable, Peter se serait changé lui-même en rat ? C'était impossible de redevenir humain si personne ne vous aidait. Au bord de la colère, il ouvrit la bouche pour demander qu'ils arrêtent de se moquer de lui mais Sirius apparut entre lui et James. Toujours muni de son sourire, il leva l'index pour le faire taire. Remus croisa les bras, l'air renfrogné et attendit. Trois secondes et un « pop » plus tard, Sirius avait disparu. À l'endroit exact où il s'était tenu, un énorme chien noir le regardait en secouant la queue.

- Sirius ? murmura Remus, sous le choc.

Le chien se mit à japper et à courir en rond, pour se montrer intégralement aux yeux de Remus. Puis, dans une série de « pop » hallucinante, le chien se transforma en Sirius qui se transforma en chien, qui se transforma en Sirius, ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le petit jeu arrête et que Remus se retrouve avec les grosses pattes du chien sur les épaules. Sans trop réfléchir, il se mit à tapoter la tête du chien.

- Mais… Comment ? Je croyais que seuls les animagi… 

Remus ne termina pas sa phrase et se tourna vers James, qui le fixait toujours en souriant. Ils n'étaient tout de même pas…

- Précisément, mon cher Watson. Seul les animagi peuvent faire ce que Sirius vient de faire, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Mais… Mais… C'est illégal !

- Euh… en effet ! Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? répliqua James avec un sérieux soudain.

Remus resta sans voix. Évidemment que c'était important ! S'ils se faisaient prendre, les conséquences pourraient être grave. Deux « pop » indiquèrent que Peter et Sirius étaient redevenus humains. Potter et Black, entourant Pettigrow, assis sur la table, ils le regardaient tous les trois avec amusement. Ils attendaient une réaction mais Remus n'en avait pas à offrir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ça ? Ils avaient passé trois ans à travailler pour devenir animagi, sans lui en parler, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ? Probablement parce que s'il l'avait su, il les en aurait empêché. Mais il restait un pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? répéta-il, à voix haute, cette fois.

James ne répondit pas mais prit un livre sur la table et s'approcha de Remus.

- Page 148, dit James en fourrant le livre dans les mains de son ami.

Comme un automate, Remus ouvrit le livre jusqu'à la page indiqué. Chapitre sur les loups-garous. Uh ?! Il parcourut la feuille des yeux et il s'arrêta sur un passage que quelqu'un avait surligné.

« Malheureusement, aucun être humain ne peut rester avec un loup-garou pour lui tenir compagnie durant la pleine lune. Certains s'achètent un animal domestique, pour ne pas rester seul. En effet, les loup-garous ne s'attaquent qu'aux humains et non aux animaux… ».

Remus lu et relu le passage, pour être certain d'avoir bien compris. Ils étaient devenus Animagi pour lui tenir compagnie ?

- C'est une idée génial de James, dit Sirius.

- On aurait voulu réussir avant mais ce n'est pas très facile, vois-tu, ajouta James, qui avait repris sa place, à coté de la table.

- Ils _auraient_ réussi avant. C'est moi qui les ai retardé, renchérit Peter.

Remus leva enfin les yeux du livre et les regarda un à un, ne trouvant rien de cohérent à répondre.

- Hey, compte toi chanceux ! Le choc aurait pu être pire, dit finalement Sirius en riant. Moi c'est James que je voulais que tu vois en premier, mais il a dit que tu risquais de faire un arrêt cardiaque ou de faire une crise d'hystérie parce qu'on a fait entrer _ça_ dans le collège !

- Mais maintenant, tu peux le lui montrer, James ! Je ne pense pas que son état de traumatisme peut réellement empirer, dit Peter.

James se recula dans l'espace de plus grand de la pièce et « popa » à son tour. Peter avait eu tort. Remus eut le souffle coupé. Il avança lentement vers le jeune cerf qui se tenait devant lui et leva lentement la main pour lui caresser le museau.

- Il est pas magnifique ? Évidemment, James Potter devait bien se transformer en quelque chose d'exceptionnel et qui a de la classe, mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à un cerf ! J'ai tellement hâte de le voir avec ses bois ! dit Sirius en prenant l'énorme bête par le cou.

- Par contre, bonjour la discrétion, dit Peter en riant. Et je lui souhaite bonne chance pour passer dans les cadres de porte. Mais pour le reste, je serais toujours là pour aller en éclaireur… en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas d'exterminateur de rats dans les environs.

Le cerf hocha la tête et Sirius se mit à rire.

- Vousêtescomplètementcinglés ! dit soudainement Remus qui avait retrouvé sa voix.

- Remus, ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça, dit James après un autre « pop ».

- C'est vrai, ça nous blesse, continua Sirius, qui serrait maintenant James contre lui.

- Tu ne veux pas de notre compagnie ? demanda Peter.

- Mais si ! Bien sûr que si ! Mais… mais… Si ça ne fonctionne pas ? Si je…

- AH ! Je vous l'avais dit qu'il ferait ça ! On aurait dû attendre et aller le rejoindre, à la place, s'écria Peter, triomphant.

- Je sais mais j'avais trop hâte. Remus, arrête tes bêtises, gronda Sirius en relâchant James.

- Ca _va_ marcher ! Je le sais, j'ai fait toutes les recherches inimaginables au cas où tu protesterais… Ce qui est le cas. Je t'ai fait un méga document avec plein de références et tout. J'aurais bien voulu le faire approuver par McGonagall pour que tu vois la véracité de mes démarches mais elle est beaucoup trop intelligente et _elle,_ elle aurait réussi à nous arrêter ! dit James.

La voix de Remus fit une nouvelle fugue. Il se contenta donc de les regarder, les yeux humides. « Tu ne vas tout de même pas te mettre à pleurer ? Tu veux vraiment créer un mélodrame ? » grinça sa conscience. James, avec un sourire indulgent, s'avança vers lui et lui fit l'accolade, chose qu'il avait été le seul, avec Peter, à ne pas faire trois ans auparavant…

- Je devais bien trouver quelque chose. Je n'aime pas savoir que tu es tout seul, dit-il doucement en relâchant son étreinte.

- Euh… merci, fut tout ce qu'arriva à balbutier Remus.

Ils se mirent tous à rire et Sirius se transforma à nouveau en chien pour le plaisir de japper et de faire des « tik-e-tik » avec ses griffes en trépignant sur place. Lentement, Remus se mit à rire lui aussi et se pencha vers le chien pour lui ébouriffer le sommet de la tête.

- Tu fais le beau ?

Évidemment, Sirius se redressa immédiatement sur ses pattes arrières. 

- Bien dressé… essayons ! dit James. Assis ! bravo ! couché ! Debout ! tourne ! fait le mort… T'es pas obligé de faire une mise en scène, tu sais ? Meurs et c'est tout.

- La racine carrée de cent quarante-quatre ? demanda Remus avec un clin d'œil pour James.

Le chien jappa douze fois, très fier de son coup.

- Wow ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il savait ce qu'était une racine carrée ! dit Peter.

Sirius claqua les mâchoires en direction de Peter qui ne prit même pas la peine de reculer.

- Et tu sais donner la patte ? demanda finalement Remus en tendant la main.

Une seconde plus tard, il se retrouva avec une grosse patte de chien dans sa paume.

- Ouuuuuuu… C'est doux, dit-il en la caressant.

- Tout être vivant à droit à une qualité, ce n'est pas ce que tu dis, d'habitude ? répliqua James.

Ils se mirent tous à rire, même Sirius, après son « pop » de retour à l'humanité.

- Au fait, vous l'avez dit à Lily et à Cathy ? demanda Remus.

- Mmmm… pas encore. On a peur de se faire assassiner, vois-tu, répondit James.

- Lily parce que c'est dangereux et Cathy parce qu'on l'a fait sans elle, enchaîna Sirius.

- Pourquoi vous l'avez fait sans elle ? demanda Remus.

- Parce que c'est dangereux ! répliquèrent les trois garçons d'une même voix.

Remus éclata de rire et secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être bêtes. Mais c'était de bons amis. De vrais amis. Tout au long de sa vie, Remus ne serait à l'aise qu'ils aient pris un si gros risque pour lui mais il n'avait été et ne sera sans doute jamais aussi heureux qu'à ce moment même. Sauf peut-être lorsqu'ils avaient découvert son secret. 

Il avait cru qu'ils complotaient dans son dos. C'était vrai mais c'était pour lui, pour ne plus qu'il soit seul. Et jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il leur en serait reconnaissant, quoi qu'il puisse advenir, malgré ce que leur réservait l'avenir.

Quelque jours plus tard, dans la forêt interdite, un loup, un cerf, un chien et un rat faisaient la course. C'était la première fois que les animaux de la foret voyaient se spectacle et même les centaures en furent étonnés. Mais ce rituel devint bientôt une habitude, car à chaque mois, les quatre étonnants compères sortaient explorer les environs. Parfois, le chien et le cerf devaient contenir le loup, qui semblait en proie à un accès de fureur, mais ils réussissaient toujours et rien ne les décourageaient. Durant les années à venir, ils seraient toujours ensemble à la pleine lune, ces animaux, maintenant connus entre eux comme Lunard, Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudver. C'est le loup qui avait choisi les noms… sauf le sien, évidemment. Mais il avait été le plus facile à trouver.

Ils abandonnèrent bientôt la forêt interdite, sans doute avaient-ils changé d'habitat naturel. Ils visitèrent d'autres endroits, s'amusèrent à se poursuivre en d'autres lieux, toujours plus près les uns des autres. Personne n'aurait pu croire que quelque chose, un jour, aurait pu les séparer. Pourtant, aussi subitement que ça avait commencé, ils ne sortirent plus ensemble. Le cerf avait disparu, sans doute tué par un chasseur. Le chien avait été enfermé. Probablement parce qu'il n'avait pas sa médaille d'identification. 

Il ne restait plus que le loup, qui hurlait sa solitude à la lune.

Dans les forêts, les arbres et les oiseaux murmuraient entre eux… « Mais où est le rat ? »  
Seul les centaures avaient peut-être une réponse… Un rat reste un rat…

Fin 

N/A Et bien voilà, ceci termine Loup-Garoutisme… Nous espérons que vous avez aimé cette histoire même si vous avez eut à attendre longtemps entre les up-dates ! ;)


End file.
